


Olaf, Son of Queen Elsa and Prince of Arendelle

by Nejihina100



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejihina100/pseuds/Nejihina100





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Mom._

It was what Olaf had grown to call Elsa. When Anna explained to him that Elsa created him and was technically his mother, he never called her Elsa again. It was strange for her to hear someone, especially a living, talking, magical snowman to call her that but at the same time...it somehow felt right. She wasn’t sure why. Olaf was a reminder of all the good times her and Anna shared as children and everyone in the kingdom, royal and commoner, quickly grew to love Olaf. Somehow, with the exception of the obvious, there was something magical about him. He was able to walk into any tavern filled with the most depressed souls and light them up. Wether it was with a song, giving warm hugs, or simply saying hello in his innocent and childlike manner, everyone loved him. He was definitely the most peculiar sight of the kingdom and definitely the most loved person...or snowman. And he was Elsa’s most cherished creation. She could create thousands of ice rinks or sculptures and conjure enough snowballs for the whole world to participate in a snowball fight, but she couldn’t create another Olaf if she tried. There was Marshmallow but he was created for a different reason and she never once tried to bring another snowman to life. That was the biggest mystery.

How Olaf came to life that faithful day was anybody’s guess and whatever the reason, Elsa was thankful. She was thankful for everything Olaf was. A friend to Anna and all the people in Arendelle and she soon came to love Olaf in a similar sense as he loved her. A son. He was a very unconventional son but she knew that he might be the closest she would ever have to a son and with Olaf being Olaf, it was very easy to forget he was made snow. She would always find herself smiling when she thought back to the moments her and Olaf shared.

It started one late night when everyone had gone to bed but she was still working on a letter that had to be sent. He had waddled in and sat next to her in a chair without another word. Immediately she knew something was wrong because he was not...Olaf. He didn’t say hello to her and didn’t even smile. It hurt. It hurt to see such a cheerful and bright soul look so sad. When she asked him what was wrong he told her about how he really wanted to get to know the person who created him. It was that night she realized how important Olaf was. Not just to Anna or all the glooming people but to her. He was created at her most free time in her life, when she truly excepted herself and ever since things returned back to semi-normal, she hardly ever spent time with her little snowman. She saw that it was important to him and she agreed. After all, she did create him and no matter the friends he had she could see that he looked up to her. Not because of the height difference but because it was nature. Wether human, animal, or snowman, everyone looked towards the person who created them or raised them. A mother. And that was what Elsa was to Olaf. Since that night, they grew closer and eventually became what everyone already saw. A mother and son.

For any outsider it would be extremely odd to see a royal queen mothering a magical snowman but the kingdom saw it as sweet and adorable. And if you asked any parent they would tell you that it didn’t matter who or what you were, a mother would always love and care for her son. Even if that mother was a queen and the son was a snowman.

* * *

Everything in Arendelle was going great. There was no threats or more attacks from the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton had finally stopped bothering them and demanding for their trade to continue. The kingdom was flourishing with food, clothing, and everything else they needed. It helped that, although trade with Weselton had ended, there were a few other countries that agreed to trade with them. Even after hearing of the Eternal Winter incident and the Queen’s powers. One of those kingdoms were Corona and they supplied Arendelle with whatever they needed and in return, Elsa and the ice harvesters supplied them with ice. The kingdom loved their queen and her powers. The children always begged her to create more ice rinks or snowballs for fights and on hot summer days, even the adults were asking for the queen to provide them with ice or snow to help cool off. All in all, there were no problems in the kingdom and all of Elsa’s fears disappeared and sometimes, she wondered if she ever had them to begin with. All they could do now was to enjoy the peace and wait for future trouble....not that they wanted any.

Gerda was walking in the halls of the palace. It was seven in the morning and to the servants and maids, that was really late. They usually got up around five to begin their daily chores and routines but after the previous night’s enjoyments, the Queen gave them all orders to sleep in. Gerda smiled. Elsa was the youngest ruler in the region but she was already the most loved. She was kind, sweet, gentle, and caring. But best of all, while she treated her subjects with love and nourishment, she still held a backbone and ruled with fierce determination for the kingdom’s best. Her ruling was a surprise. After all, this was the same girl that had shut herself from the entire kingdom and world. Save her parents and a few select servants, Gerda and Kai being a couple of them. And yet, she truly was the best Queen they ever had. Once Queen Elsa had joked and said that she had spent her time in her room going over all the books of law and history of Arendelle. No one argued. It made perfect sense.

There were a few other servants, either already up or getting up, in the hallways and Gerda knew that it would soon be time to wake up Her Majesty. The few extra hours of sleep were wonderful and she half wondered if she should let Elsa sleep in just a little more, but she figured it would be best to try and wake her up and if she wanted to sleep in a little more, Gerda would let her. After all, it was the Queen’s orders to let everyone sleep in. That meant herself.

Gerda walked down the hall until she was in front of the Queen’s door. Next to hers was Princess Anna’s. In front of the Queen’s on the other side of the hall was Olaf’s. Why a snowman needed its own room was beyond her but Elsa and Anna hated the idea of Olaf sleeping outside in an igloo that Elsa would have made for him. Also, Olaf was starting to enjoy palace life and said he felt left out not having his own room. And since it was a castle, there were plenty of unused rooms. However, Her Majesty wanted the snowman to be directly across from her, in case of any trouble or emergency. Gerda faced Olaf’s door and gently knocked. He was always a light sleeper and she would often find him wondering around the halls at night when she got up to get a midnight snack. She wanted to see if he was already up, which wouldn’t be a surprise, and if he wanted to help with breakfast. Although he lived in a palace and didn’t really need much or have to do anything, he still loved helping people. Wether it was in the garden, in the library, or even the kitchen. He loved to be with people and help with whatever he could. He said it made him feel more human.

Gerda quietly opened the door and stepped in. She scanned the room looking for a white clump of walking snow with a cloud above it but she didn’t see anything. She thought he might have already woken up and gone downstairs. As she began to turn around to leave, she noticed an odd shape in the bed. It was odd because it was the usual big and bulky shape of his snowman form. In fact, this was smaller...and longer. She looked at it oddly before walking up to the bed. She hesitated because although Olaf was a snowman, he was still a boy and like most boys, they liked to pull pranks. Once Gerda had found a frog in her apron pocket and Elsa had scolded him for the trick, but it didn’t really stop him from playing others. So she wouldn’t be surprised if the small and long shape in the bed was a snake or other creature. She grabbed the bed cover and pulled back.

* * *

As a queen, it was natural for Elsa to be a light sleeper, in case of any lurking danger. So when she woke up startled by Gerda’s scream, she immediately shot out of bed without bothering to check on her appearance or cover herself with a robe. She nearly ran to her door and immediately saw Olaf’s door was open. Motherly fear began to bubble up and she worried that she would find her precious snowman in a puddle, with his carrot nose and coal buttons on the floor. Worry and fear moved her legs as she took the five steps to Olaf’s room and walked in. She would have walked up to his bed but she was stilled with shock.

Sitting in the bed was not her snowman. Elsa saw Gerda but Olaf was not in the room. Instead, it was a young boy around six years old with platinum blond hair and the bed sheet wrapped around himself, looking at Elsa with joy. Soon, Anna, Kristoff, and a few guards came running into the rooms. They were all looking around the room for signs of danger.

“Majesty, is everything alright?!” One of the guards asked. Elsa didn’t answer. She couldn’t even find words to say.

“Elsa? What’s going on?”

“Who’s that?” It wasn’t a surprise that Kristoff would ask the most logical question.

Gerda took a step back and looked towards Elsa.

“I had saw a strange shape in the bed that didn’t look like Olaf and figured it might be another prank of his. Instead, it was this young boy. My apologizes for the scream your Majesty. I was just severely startled.”

“It’s...” Elsa began. She was going to tell the head maid that everything was fine but she could only stare at the boy in the bed.

“It’s okay Gerda.” Anna said instead.

“Who are you?” Kristoff still asking the logical questions.

“I’m Olaf.” He grinned really wide.

With all the strange things and magic that everyone in the room has seen, this went to the top of the list. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, and the three guards that entered all stared at the young boy. Some of their mouths were gaping open and all of their eyes were wide, but it was Elsa who began to step forward.

“Your Majesty, wait. He could be dangerous.” A guard called out.

“How is a little child dangerous?” Anna asked. She didn’t turn to the guard as her eyes were still glued to the boy. The boy who jut said he was Olaf. Their Olaf.

Gerda took a few more steps back as Elsa took another forward, ignoring the guard’s warning. She agreed with Anna but it wasn’t why she kept walking towards the boy. She knew as Queen that there were people who would try almost anything to try and assassinate her but with her powers, she figured that anyone who tried would be foolish. And there was something about the boy that made her feel....that made her know that he wouldn’t try and harm her. It wasn’t his hair, or eyes, or smile, but rather this presence that lingered....that surrounded him. A presence that let you know that everything would be okay and somehow draw you in to want a warm hug. The boy kept smiling wide at Elsa as she continued to slowly walk up besides the bed. The guards didn’t continue to warn her and everyone kept watching the Queen and boy in anticipation, not really sure what to expect.

“Olaf?” She quietly whispered.

“Hey Mom.” He smiled again.

Somehow, somewhere deep inside her, wether it was her magic or motherly instincts for Olaf, Elsa knew that this little boy in the bed....was her snowman Olaf.

“I don’t understand?”

“I don’t know either. I went to bed last night as a snowman and then I wake up to Gerda screaming and I realized I’m a human.” If it could, his grin grew wider. “I’m a human mom! A human! Isn’t this cool?”

The same energy and positive aura that Olaf always gave off quickly filled the room and calmed everyone down. The guards weren’t alert anymore and Anna and Gerda relaxed. Kristoff wasn’t stiff anymore but he was still looking at Olaf...or the boy, with skepticism.

He sighed and quietly muttered, “I’m never going to get use to magic.”

He turned around and began to leave the room.

“Kristoff, where are you going?”

“Back to bed. Wake me up when things are normal again.” He told his wife.

“He might be asleep for a while.”

Even the guards chuckled at Olaf’s joke and he was right, this wasn’t normal. But nothing ever was anymore in Arendelle.

“So...you’re really Olaf?” Anna asked, walking towards the bed to get a closer look.

“Yep.”

“Prove it.” She smiled.

Olaf blinked at her a few times before asking how. Anna told him to tell her something only her and Kristoff would know. Something that happened when they first met.

“You kicked my head off and then shoved a carrot through my face. I thought Kristoff was called Sven too but then I learned his real name when we met the trolls, Kristoff’s family. We sung and dance and you two were going to get married-”

“Olaf.” It was Elsa.

She looked at him softly and placed both hands on his cheeks. She didn’t squeeze but she did gently lift his face up to look at her and she looked at his eyes. As a snowman his eyes were black but now they were blue. Ice blue. His hair was the same color as hers if not slightly more yellow and he had the same lovable smile he had as a snowman. There was no denying it and she didn’t care about what magic made this happen. This boy was her Olaf and now, any fear or worry she had when she woke up to Gerda’s scream was gone. She was filled with relief and smiled at Olaf.

“You’re a human.” She whispered.

“Yep.” He smiled back.

One of the guards whispered wow and since there was no danger, Elsa politely dismissed them. They quickly went off to tell the news of the magical change to the already magical being while the women stayed to deal with the rest. The rest being Elsa and Anna getting Gerda to relax a little more.

“I’m sorry. I just scare easily and that was a shock. It takes a few moments for me to calm myself after I’ve been giving such a scare.”

“It’s okay Gerda.” Elsa kindly said as Olaf apologized.

“So....” Anna shifted on her feet.

“What?”

“Things are different now that Olaf is a human.”

“What do you mean?”

Anna motioned with her eyes and both Elsa and Gerda looked towards Olaf. Gerda held back a gasp while Elsa bit her lip. Olaf was a human now and everything that came with it.....and he was naked.

“Gerda...um...would you please go find some clothes for Olaf?” Elsa said while Anna giggled behind her hand.

The maid agreed while muttering something about how she wasn’t sure how she was going to find young boy clothes in the palace.

“What’s wrong?” Olaf asked. There was that innocent again. Elsa and Anna giggled which only confused Olaf more.

“It’s..uh, it’s nothing Olaf. Gerda will be back with some clothes.” Elsa said.

Anna helped cover him up some more with the sheets while she bombarded him with various questions.

“Anna!” Elsa said.

“What? I want to know. Don’t you? I mean it’s not every day you see a snowman turned into a human overnight. I mean it’s also not every day you see a talking snowman or have a sister with magical powers. Clearly things are strange around here but it’s our strange. Olaf’s a human! This is so cool!”

“Anna!” Elsa cried out again. Sometimes, it was really hard to get the strawberry blonde to stop talking and breath.

“I think what we should do is talk to the trolls.”

“The trolls?”

“Yes Anna. They might know what happened. And what will happen.” She hesitated on the last part and Olaf’s genuinely concerned look was the reason why.

“What do you mean? Is something bad going to happen to me?”

“I’m not saying that Olaf. It’s just that...we don’t know what happened. We don’t even know if you will stay a human.”

“I’m not going to stay a human?” Elsa felt guilty for saying anything, at least in front of him, but it was also probably best that he knew what was going on. After all, it was happening to him.

“I’m not sure Olaf. That’s why we’re going to see the trolls today.”

Anna was a little shocked. “Today?”

“Yes Anna.”

“Does it..have to be...today?”

“Anna...” Elsa slowly said. Knowing her sister, she had something in mind. Elsa was just a little nervous at what it was.

“He’s a human Elsa! He has so much to learn.” Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna’s excitement quickly filled Olaf and she saw his eyes widen. He was always a curious type, even if he knew it was dangerous (something he and his Aunt Anna shared), and it was clear Anna was ready to drag him out of bed and show him everything.

Elsa took a small step forward between the two, in case Anna actually did try to drag Olaf out of bed and show him the world.

“Anna. I understand. This is definitely exciting and new....but I want to take care of the important things first.”

Anna closed her mouth and tightened her lips. There was a small blush on her cheeks and they were slightly puffed. Elsa and Olaf could both see that she was holding back a small laugh.

“What?” Elsa asked genuinely.

Anna smiled. “You are so a mother.”

While Elsa was staring at her sister with a shocked expression at the comment, Gerda came in the room with a pile of clothes in her arms. She was followed by two other maids who had already heard about the news and were there in case extra help was needed. And since it was Olaf who clearly looked excited to be a human, Gerda knew she needed it.

“Alright, it was difficult and we had to make a quick trip to town but we managed. We got a few because I wasn’t sure what size he needed.” Gerda placed the clothes down on a chair next to the bed. The two other maids were watching and staring at Olaf in the usual surprise of his appearance. They seemed hesitant at first, like they were when they first saw the snowman, but Olaf’s smile, like with the others, calmed the maids down and they smiled.

“Okay, Anna and I will leave while you help Olaf get dressed.” Elsa smiled.

“You’re leaving?” Elsa loved Olaf dearly but sometimes she hated how he always managed to look so innocent and sweet, causing her heart to melt and succumb to whatever he wanted. However, this was one she situation where she knew she had to stand her ground.

“Olaf, it’s going to be okay. The maids will help you get dressed and Anna and I will be downstairs waiting. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Mother and son smiled at each other. The sisters left the room and Gerda and the maids began to help Olaf with his new clothes, teaching him how to put it on himself. Everything was always a new wonder to the snowman, but now that he was human he was had a whole other world of wonders to discover. He was also a good student, if not sometimes distracted by the littlest thing, and listened to the maids. As a good student, he was also a quick learner and after a few minutes, he had learned how to put on his underwear, pants, and button his shirt. The socks were easy but the shoes were a little more difficult. The maids quietly giggled when Olaf commented that it was more difficult to use ten fingers than when he was a snowman, and only had four on each stick arm.

As he was getting dressed he was looking all over his body, awed at his new shape. He counted his fingers and toes and poked at the skin at various places, surprised to see that unlike the snow, the skin didn’t push down leaving a hole. His favorite part of his new body was his hair. He asked one of the maids to give him a mirror so he could get a better look. It was just slightly more blonde than Elsa’s but it showed that, although not born in the conventional sense, he was Elsa’s creation, her son.

* * *

Gerda led him to the Grand Hall where Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were already waiting at the breakfast table. Olaf found it a lot easier to get in the chair now that he had much longer legs, something else that was a little harder to get use to since he kept tripping over them.

“New feet?” Kristoff giggled when Olaf, for the seventh time that morning, tripped walking to the table.

“Kristoff!” Anna scolded at him and Elsa glared.

“It’s okay. They are new feet.” Olaf smiled. It was one of the joys of Olaf, there was hardly an insult out there that could hurt him. He only found a better way of looking at it.

Soon, butlers and servants laid food out for the royals and Olaf. Although he had eaten before as a snowman, it was a lot easier as a human but Anna and Elsa quickly mentioned not to talk about the body at the table. While they ate, they began to go over what they would do that day.

“Trolls first....then fun.” Anna smiled really big.

“Anna...”

“Being a human is so much fun Olaf! First we can teach you how to ride a bike...Oh! Maybe we can go-”

“Anna! Please,” Elsa laughed. “Let’s take one thing at a time. We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“I would like to know _how_ he became a human.” Kristoff mentioned.

“That’s why we’re going to see your family.” Elsa smiled. Kristoff groaned.

“Maybe they will have an idea. Or at least how long it will last.”

No one saw Olaf glance down at the floor but they did hear him say, rather sadly, “What if I get turned back to a snowman?”

No one really knew how to answer him but it was clear that, maybe not right now, he didn’t want to be turned back. It was clear that he loved being a human.

“It’s okay Olaf.” Elsa said motherly. She politely kicked Anna under the table when the latter started to giggle. “You’ll be okay.”

It wasn’t the best answer but it was the only one she had, and luckily Olaf accepted it as he smiled again and continued to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, Elsa ordered the guards to get the open carriage ready. It was only Elsa, Olaf, and one guard who was going to the trolls. Anna elected to stay behind with Kristoff but Elsa knew it was because she had something big planned for Olaf when he got back. The only thing Elsa managed to say before Anna ran back inside was no big parties.

It took a few hours to get to the trolls but they spent the time talking about whatever Olaf found interesting. Which was everything. He mostly talked about what he learned about his new body but after a few awkward glances and embarrassing looks, Elsa and the guard managed to sway Olaf to a different topic.

They finally made it to the trolls but Elsa told the guard to wait with the carriage since it was a walk to the rock trolls, and the carriage couldn’t manage it. The guard was one from earlier that morning and had seen before many moments of Her Majesty’s magic, but he didn’t object or hesitant in the slightest to stay with the carriage. He was still adjusting to some magic.

Elsa and Olaf reached the rock trolls after just a few minutes and called out for Grand Pabbie. A few other trolls also showed themselves and were surprised to see the Queen.

“Hello Your Highness.”

“Hello Grand Pabbie.” She gently pulled Olaf to stand in front of her. “This....is Olaf.”

The trolls only stared at the boy as he grinned back at them.

“Hi Kristoff’s family!”

“Olaf?” A troll asked.

“Your Majesty...I don’t understand. Isn’t...Olaf a..”

“A snowman? Yes. Well...he was. This morning he found him as a human. And _it is_ Olaf.” Elsa quickly mentioned the last part in case they wanted to question it. Perhaps it was more logical to fully question but as his creator, she had no need to. She had her proof.

“Olaf?”

“Hi Grand Pabbie! Look! I’m a human!” Olaf continued to grin.

“We were wondering if you could tell us how this happened. And maybe how long it will last?”

The mention of how long he might be a human took Olaf’s grin away but he perked up again, listening to whatever the rock troll had to say.

“Well, I must say. This is truly...remarkable.” Pabbie looked over the young boy. “However, how it happened...I cannot say.”

Elsa and Olaf looked at each, neither sure what to say or how to feel about the answer.

“As for how long it will last....” Grand Pabbie said, “that depends.”

“On what?” Olaf asked.

“If you want to stay a human.”

Elsa looked down at Olaf but he didn’t look up. It was hard to process what they had been told. Elsa thanked the trolls and decided it was time for them to go back home. The ride back to Arendelle was nothing like the ride to the trolls. Olaf was quiet and only looked at the trees as they rode through the forest. The guard remained quiet and didn’t ask any questions and Elsa’s mind was going over many questions. Questions she wanted to ask Olaf but knew now wasn’t the time.

* * *

Like Anna, the simplest things always astonished Olaf. One of those things was the basic movement of running, which was what he and Anna were now doing in the castle halls. Olaf was enjoying how much easier it was to run now that he longer legs and after a few more trips, he managed to get the hang of their length and was now running as he and Anna raced.

Elsa was working on royal papers as Kai kept handing them to her when they heard a crash in the hall not far outside the study. After a shocked looked to each other, they jumped up and ran out of the room.

“What happened?!” Elsa asked to Anna and Olaf, who were currently on the floor with trays and plates covering them.

Elsa and Kai helped the two up. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, we’re fine.” Anna laughed.

“We were racing.”

“Why?” Elsa asked Olaf.

“Because it’s fun.” He smiled.

Kai asked, “Why did you crash?”

“Well we didn’t mean to.” Anna answered and gestured around them. “We didn’t see the maids in time and....well.”

Elsa was being a mother again and checking to see if Olaf had any bruises or cuts from the plates and was relieved to see he was perfectly fine. She was almost always worried for his safety before, but she also didn’t worry too much since she knew that any damage he took, she could fix it with her magic. Now that he was human, she knew that he had to be more careful because almost any, if not all, damage he took....she couldn’t fix.

“Olaf, please no more running in the castle.”

“But it’s so big.” He spread it arms out.

“I know but it’s also dangerous.”

“And there are many valuable things in the castle.”

“Kai is right. If you and Anna want to race, please do it outside.” Elsa said.

Olaf agreed and without another word started heading outside. Elsa grabbed Anna’s arm before she could follow the boy.

“Anna, I know you two are having fun but please remember he’s not a snowman anymore. He could easily get hurt. You have to watch out for him.” Elsa told her in a very concerned voice.

“Yes mother.” Anna mocked. However, the deadpanned look Elsa gave her had her apologizing.

“Just make sure he doesn’t get hurt and stay out of trouble. That means both of you.”

“Got it.” Anna left and caught up with Olaf. They both disappeared outside to continue their fun.

Elsa apologized to the maids for the mess but was glad that they understood. In fact, they were actually smiling at the fun and energy the two gave off. Her and Kai went back into the study, hoping Anna, and especially Olaf, wouldn’t get hurt or get into trouble.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff spent the rest of the day teaching Olaf how to ride a bike, hit a ball with a bat, and they even went into town. By evening, almost the entire kingdom had already heard about Olaf’s new appearance as a human and many of his friends met him to play with him. Although they missed the lovable and magical snowman, they had so much fun that they forgot he use to be one. That day he was just like everyone else and could keep up with the other kids of the village. Soon, he and Anna and Kristoff went back to the palace for supper and they began to settle down for the night. Which was where they crossed another awkward obstacle. Elsa was just thankful they had maids to help. Maids who were trained to take care of children wether they were little girls or little boys.

Being human didn’t change Olaf’s curiosity for water but before he was told many times that he couldn’t get in it. Although he had his magical flurry, which was obviously gone now, to keep him safe from heat, it wasn’t enough to keep him from melting in the water. So he was very anxious when it was time to take a bath, not that he really knew what it was. Elsa was thankful to hear that he did very well in the water and that the only issue they had was to make sure Olaf didn’t keep splashing the water, which caused the soap bubbles to float in the air. However, one of the maids did suggest afterwards to the queen that perhaps a doctor or male should help explain to Olaf about his new body. Elsa didn’t hesitate with agreeing.

After such an eventful and crazy day and Elsa was done with being queen, she was actually excited to now be a mother to Olaf. Of course she was a mother to him before but it was clear that mothering a snowman and a human were two different things. They had a few similarities, such as comforting him during a storm, scolding him for causing trouble, and making sure he followed the rules but still had fun. Now she got to do something she hadn’t really done before. Tuck her son into bed. She would never deny that Olaf wasn’t her son but she felt guilty and almost awful for thinking that now that he was a human, it was real.

She pushed the awful thoughts aside and opened the door to his bedroom. She walked up to the bed and saw that he was looking at a picture book, which reminded her to get a tutor for him so her could learn to read and write. Which was something she wanted to do even if he was a snowman. She sat down on the side of the bed and faced towards him.

“How was your day?” She asked.

Olaf placed the book down in his lap. “Oh, it was wonderful! We had so much fun. Me, Anna, and Kristoff went to the market and I got to play with my friends. It was so much easier because I could keep up with them now that I have longer legs. We even went to go see Sven. He was shocked at first but then he started to prance and jump around and Kristoff helped me up on Sven and I rode on him a little around town. It was so much fun!”

Elsa giggled. She didn’t bother to stop him so he could breathe because it was clear he had so much to talk about and she was excited to hear about it. She hated how she didn’t get to spend much time with him on his first day as a human but she was thankful that Olaf understood. His exact words were, “It’s okay mom. You’re the Queen. You’re really important. Besides, we can spend time together tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the day after...”

“I’m glad you had fun.” She smiled.

Olaf was many things and one of those things was that he was very good at telling other people’s emotions. He looked up to see his mother looking down on the bed with a sad look in her eyes. He placed his hand across her arm.

“Mom? Are you okay?” He asked quietly. Elsa felt guilty for making Olaf worry about her.

“It’s okay sweetheart. I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

She chuckled. “I am. I promise. It’s just that...”

“That what?”

“I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

Olaf looked at her and hesitated before saying yes.

“Did you not like being a snowman?”

It was one of the few times when Olaf was quiet. He never told Elsa before but he often felt like he was disappointing her. Like he wasn’t good enough.

“I loved being a snowman. I was created that way. It’s who I am.” He looked down at his hands that were now in his lap.

“What is it?” She tilted her head to try and look at his face.

“I...”

“Olaf,” He looked up at her. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know.” He softly smiled.

“And know that I will love you no matter what. You can tell me what you are feeling. It’s okay.” She placed a hand on his cheek.

“I felt left out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I loved being a snowman, but everyone else around me was a human. It didn’t feel....I don’t know. I guess I wanted to know what it was like.”

“Oh sweetie. It’s okay. I understand.”

“You’re not upset?”

“No sweetie, I’m not.” Elsa smiled, hoping it will make him happier. “I do understand. It makes sense. I know how you feel.”

“But you’re not a snowman.” He said curiously.

“No, but I have something no one else in the kingdom has. My powers. For the longest time, I felt different from everyone. Sometimes, I still do.”

“But you’re the Queen. Everyone loves you.”

“Yes, I know. It still doesn’t change the fact that I do have powers, and although the people have accepted me and love me, I am still afraid that I am going to hurt someone. Someone I love. Even if I do have control over them now.”

Olaf continued to watch his mother as she explained. “I know what it feels like to be loved, and still feel out of place.”

Olaf smiled. His mother did understand.

“Know this Olaf. Wether you are a human or snowman, you are my son. And I love you very much.”

The little boy smiled and he reached out his arms, signaling that he wanted a hug. Elsa smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his around her.  
“I love you Olaf.” She whispered.

“I love you too mom.” He whispered back.

They broke apart from their hug and Olaf asked what Elsa thought about how long he would be a human.

“I don’t know. Grand Pabbie said it depended on if you wanted to stay as one.”

“But how can I make myself stay a human?”

“I really don’t know sweetheart. I will look through some books tomorrow to see if I can find any more information on magic.” She had already looked through almost every book on magic in the castle during her isolation years and didn’t find anything, but she was only looking for information about ice powers. Maybe one of those books would have something about snowman turning human. It was a long shot but she wanted to know all the information about the situation they could find. That way they wouldn’t be too shocked for any future changings.

“Okay.” Olaf said.

“Now,” Elsa beamed a little. “It’s time for you to go to bed.”

She stood up and pulled the covers over him. She noticed that the maids had dressed him in a more royal looking night outfit than what he had on during the day. Elsa knew it was because they didn’t have time to find or make clothes for a little six year old boy, or at least that was how he looked even though his real age was one or two. However, Gerda had mentioned to her that while they helped him get dressed in the morning, she was able to write down measurements so they could make clothes to fit him.

Elsa pulled the covers over him until it rested below his chin. Olaf giggled and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight mom.” He smiled.

“Goodnight Olaf.” She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, right between where his light blonde hair parted.

She walked to the door and looked back at her son one more time before turning off the lights and quietly closing the door.

Olaf kept his eyes closed for a few moments after he heard the door close. He opened them and saw that his mother had left the room. He didn’t get out of bed but he did turn his head towards the large window in his bedroom. He looked up and saw the moon shining bright. He thought back to what all happened that day and made himself remember that he needed to go see the rock trolls again. On his own.

* * *

Yay!!!! Do you have any idea how much I fangirl squealed while writing this? It was a lot. I love love love love Olaf! (Who doesn’t?) And I love love love Elsa. (Again, who doesn’t?) I am sure I am not the only one who wants to see Olaf be turned into a human and wants to see more fanfiction out there showing more of Olaf and Elsa’s mother/son relationship. There are a few out there and they are all cute and adorable and make me squeal. However, one-shots aren’t enough for me and I have had this idea keeping me awake at night, so....yay!

Please review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, the next morning didn’t hold any surprises but Olaf remained a human. He ate breakfast with his family and Elsa managed to escape her royal duties so she could spend more time with Olaf. He was currently showing her how to ride a bike, as if she didn’t already know, and watching him ride around the ballroom made her realize how she was upset for not being there when he learned. It was one of those motherly moments where you got to see your child take its first step or say their first word, but she wasn’t even there for that when he was a snowman. She had already missed him learning how to ride a bike. She was thinking about telling Anna not to teach Olaf anything new without her being there when he called out to her asking if she was watching.

“Yes sweetie! You’re doing great.” She beamed.

Olaf made a few more circles until he managed to stop in front of her with a slight jerk. Elsa watched him get off the bike and smiled. It was clear he was enjoying being a human and she always loved to see her little snowman bright and cheerful.

“I’m proud of you Olaf.” Olaf smiled up at his mother.

“Can we go get some lunch? I’m hungry.”

Elsa laughed. “Sure.”

It was only one whole day but Olaf was already getting use to being a human. However, there were somethings he wasn’t use to just yet. Such as having to eat three times a day at certain times. Before he would simply grab a snack enough for his little snowy body. When Elsa asked him why he ate since he didn’t need to, he said that he wasn’t sure. He guessed he just liked the activity. Which made Elsa think that perhaps it was because just the activity of eating made him feel human. She kept in mind to make sure he didn’t eat too much or his human body would start to match his snowman body’s shape. She chuckled at the image in her mind as she walked with Olaf to the kitchen, looking for a servant to help make them a meal.

They walked in and found Gerda washing a pan in the sink with her back turned to them.

“Hi Gerda!”

Gerda nearly threw the pan she was holding up in the air when Olaf, once again, scared her. As a snowman, he had a tendency to sneak up behind people and scare them nearly to death. No one could really blame him since he was built that way, short and quiet. However, Gerda and Elsa both knew that this time, he did it for fun. Elsa sighed at his trick while he laughed, trying to ignore the slight scolding stare his mother and Gerda gave him.

“Olaf. Why must you scare me like that all the time?”

He laughed again. “Because it’s fun?”

“Olaf.” Elsa scolded lightly. She didn’t want him to scare everyone because it was fun, but she couldn’t really help Gerda. She wasn’t really to blame for her getting scared all the time. Olaf didn’t even really yell this time. Elsa smiled. Snowman or human, Olaf was a little boy for sure.

“Sorry.”

“Gerda, would you mind making us some lunch? Olaf is hungry.”

“Of course dear. What would you like Olaf?” She asked.

“Surprise me.” He smiled.

Gerda decided that since grilled cheese was one of Princess Anna’s favorites, she would make it for Olaf as well. She got the pan she just finished washing and started the stove. Elsa and Olaf sat at one of the servants table. Gerda spoke up telling her that the queen shouldn’t have to sit at a servant’s table but much to her assumption, Queen Elsa said she didn’t mind, and that way Gerda wouldn’t have to walk too far for a sandwich.

Kai then came in and was a little shocked to the queen sitting at the table in the kitchen. However, he was also glad she was there because he had to talk to her about more royal agendas.  
Since Kai and Elsa talked, and Gerda was getting the sandwich ready, neither of them saw Olaf staring intensively at the stove. They also didn’t realize that he had been staring at it since Gerda started it and was now watching the small blue flames beneath the eye. He had seen fire before but it wasn’t blue. Although Olaf was pretty wise for his supposed age, he was still a young child and often thought like one. He stared at the small blue flames and thought back to all the times people told him not to touch fire. Thanks to his flurry, he was able to get close to heat but he still wasn’t allowed to touch and during his first few days at the palace, the maids, Anna, and even Elsa would constantly have to remind him that if he went into the kitchen, he wasn’t allowed near the stove or oven.

Now he was a human and all he knew was that things that were dangerous to him as a snowman, wouldn’t be dangerous to him as a human. It happened in a just a few seconds and none of the three adults saw him get up and step up to the stove. Like any child, he wouldn’t believe something was dangerous until he tried it. He reached out his hand and moved it closer to the stove until he touched the red-hot eye.

“AHHH!!” Olaf screamed so loud it wouldn’t be a surprise if the whole castle heard him.

“OLAF!” Elsa cried out. She spun around to see Olaf fall to his knees on the ground, clutching his hand close to his chest and squinting his eyes really hard.

The three quickly rushed over to Olaf and Elsa knelt down next to him.

“Sweetie, let me see.” Olaf shook his head.

“Olaf, let me see. Please.” She begged.

Elsa had to nearly pry his hand away from his chest and slowly pull open his fingers. Gerda and Elsa gasped. His hand was red and there was already blisters beginning to form. Gerda thought of going to get ice but Elsa beat her to it. Elsa hovered her hand over Olaf’s burned hand and let her magic fall. She made sure that it wasn’t too much to freeze his whole hand, just enough to numb the pain. Olaf slowly opened his and Elsa saw that they were streaming tears and his breathing was ragged. He was crying. She wasn’t sure what hurt the most. Seeing Olaf’s burnt hand or that it made him cry, something she had never seen him do. Then she realized that Olaf had never felt this much pain before. It was never an issue before since he was made of snow but now, now he was experience pain for the first time. It wasn’t a first she wanted to see but she was thankful she was there so she could comfort him and let him know it would be okay.

Olaf continued to cry and leaned his head against Elsa’s shoulder while she continued to numb his pain. Kai left the room to retrieve the royal doctor when Anna and Kristoff came in.

“What happened?! We heard someone scream.” Anna explained.

They saw Olaf and Elsa knelt down on the floor and immediately saw him crying.

“Hey, what happened Olaf?” Kristoff asked gently. Even before he and Anna married, he almost always acted like a big brother to Olaf.

Olaf tried to answer but he could only manage to let out gasps while he tried to catch his breath.

“The poor child burned himself on the stove.” Gerda explained.

No one bothered to mention all the warnings they had given him in the past because they didn’t need Elsa’s glare to let them know it wasn’t the best time. Soon Kai returned with the doctor and by now Elsa had managed to guide Olaf, who was now taking deep breathes and had stopped crying, over to the table. His hand was rested on the table with his palm facing up and Elsa was still using her powers to numb the pain, still making sure she didn’t freeze his hand or make it too cold. She didn’t even want to think about freezing Olaf, even if it was just his hand.

Gerda explained to the doctor what had happened and he sat down next to Olaf and took his burnt hand after Elsa stopped her magic.

“Olaf, are you okay?” Anna asked. He didn’t respond.

“Olaf?”

“Anna, leave him alone.” Elsa said in a calm but stern voice.

“Let’s see here...” The doctor informed the queen that it was a good thing she immediately used her ice to numb it and pulled out some medication and bandages from his bag. Olaf slightly hissed from the sting when he spread some soothing cream to help it heal and then wrapped the bandages around his hand.

“The burn will heal, you just need to give it time.” He informed Her Majesty. “I can check each day to see how it is doing but until then, Olaf?” Olaf looked up at the doctor to let him know he was listening. “I don’t want you taking the bandage off, okay?” He politely asked.

Olaf shook his head, letting him know he understood.

“You will be fine lad.” The doctor smiled.

Olaf smiled at the reassurance and for the first time since he burned his hand, spoke up, “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Can I go lay down? I’m tired.” He said.

Everyone smiled at the adorable image of young Olaf leaning against his mother with tried eyes and Gerda gave a soft audible ‘awe’.

“Of course sweetie.”

Elsa picked him up and Anna followed her as she carried him to his bedroom. She helped Elsa lay Olaf down in his bed and took off his shoes. By now, Olaf had already fallen asleep in Elsa’s arms and was breathing slowly. Elsa pulled the covers over him and the two sisters quietly left the room, letting the tired boy sleep.

When Elsa closed the door, she turned around to see Anna looking at her sympathetically.

“What?” She softly smiled.

“Are you okay?”

“Anna, I’m not the one who got burnt.”

“I know, but...”

“I’m fine Anna. I’m just relieved it wasn’t anything too major.”

“Me too. I’ve never seen Olaf cry before.” Anna looked down.

“I don’t think snowmen can cry.”

“When he became human, he became a human, uh?” Anna chuckled to try and lighten the mood, but Elsa looked at her dismally before remembering that she wanted to talk to the doctor. She started walking back hoping to catch him before he left.

“Where you going Elsa?”

“I need to talk to the doctor.”

“Why?” Anna followed.

“So...” Elsa hesitated. “so he can explain some things to Olaf.”

Anna blinked at her before realizing what she meant. Luckily for them a few male servants helped explain to Olaf about going to the bathroom yesterday. She loved him but Elsa wasn’t sure she could handle that awkwardness and she knew for a fact Anna wouldn’t manage. She thought about getting Kristoff to talk to Olaf but when the issue first came up, he looked at her and immediately left the room, knowing what she was going to ask. She was thankful for both the male and female servants who helped him with those issues, such as getting dressed or taking a bath, but she agreed with the one maid who suggested getting the doctor to talk to Olaf. Just in case.

Thankfully Elsa and Anna found him before he left and Elsa explained to him what she wanted.

“I know he probably won’t be human forever, I don’t really know, but..”

“It’s okay Your Majesty. I completely understand.” He smiled.

“You do?”

“I have two boys of my own. My wife always pushed me in front of her when she didn’t want to explain those things.” He laughed. “There are somethings that can only be said between men and vice versa.”

Anna giggled and Elsa thank him. She agreed to let him talk to Olaf later in the day when he woke up from his nap. Until then, Anna went to find Kristoff and Elsa went back to her paperwork.

* * *

In the Southern Isles:

Hans slammed his bedroom door behind him. He was furious. It was another day of shoveling horse fertilizer and he was fed up with it. Sure, threatening to take over a kingdom by leaving one royal sister to die and taking action to almost kill the Queen was a bit much, but he didn’t really have a choice. How else was he going to get a throne? Despite his actions, five years of this awful manual labor was a bit too much. He took off his boots and threw them across the floor, cursing.

“Is that any way to talk to your country?” A voice said.

Hans spun around to see one of his many older brothers sitting in one of his chairs in the corner of his room. There were so many things wrong with that.

“Get out.” Hans said forcefully without bothering to see what his brother wanted.

As their jobs of being older brothers, they would always pick on him. It was as Hans had told Anna, they pretended he was invisible for years. However, despite their cruelty to their youngest brother, neither approved of his actions in Arendelle. It was his twelve brothers who came up with the idea of his punishment and persuaded even their father to agree.

“I only came to talk to my little brother.” It was Klaus. The brother born before Hans, making Hans his only little brother.

“What is it you want?”

“I came to see how you were doing with...your punishment.” Hans glared at him.

“Go ahead, mock me. At least I tried to make a future for myself.”

“Brother, we could argue once again how your actions were extreme, but that’s not why I’m really here.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because of this.” Klaus held up a book and Hans nearly groaned. He knew very well what book it was. He had found it many weeks ago in a dusty corner of the castle’s secret library, because every castle had one, and had been hiding it under his bed mattress. It talked about ice magic...and fire. And where to get it.

“Why do you have this?”

“Why are you snooping in my room?” Hans smirked.

“Merely doing an annual check for more knowledge of any future plans of attack you may have.” Hans looked at him curiously. “Father’s idea.”

“Well Father should be proud of me for trying to destroy a now enemy country.”

“A country turned enemy thanks to your doing.”

“I would think about what power that book holds before you try and send down another punishment on me.”

“You should learn by now brother that any punishment brought on you is, once again, your own doing. However, I don’t really have plans of telling on you.”

Hans brows furrowed. “You don’t?”

“Nope.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No. In fact, I’m curious about this.” He held the book up again.

“How so?

“What all have you read about this book?”

“Everything I need to know to defeat Queen Elsa and Anna of Arendelle once and for all.” Hans smirked.

“Did you know this book talks about bringing inanimate objects to life? Such as....a snowman?”

“When will you make sense brother?” Hans complained.

“I’m not sure if you remember or if you have heard of the recent news, but while you were there a year ago, Queen Elsa had managed to create a snowman...”

“I would imagine so. That is her power.”

“...and bring it to life.”

Hans stared at Klaus as if he had grown another head. However, he faintly remembered hearing news along those lines but since his punishment, he had not been giving any information on other countries. Especially Arendelle.

“What about this living snowman?”

“We have received news from a neighboring country who trades with Arendelle, Corona, that this snowman, named Olaf, has recently been turned into a human.”

A few moments of silence went by while Hans tried to figure out if what Klaus was telling him was just another joke or if his older brother had some plan.

“What are you thinking Klaus?”

“I may not fully agree with your action...because I don’t believe you went in the right direction.”

A smile crept on Hans’ face. He knew his brothers pretty well and his youngest older brother, Klaus, could always manage to cause as much trouble and evil doings as he could. Klaus was just better at hiding that fact. In fact, it was probably Hans who was the only one who knew what kind of act Klaus could put on.

“What are you thinking?” Hans grinned.

“While you were busy shoveling crap, I managed to look through the book and learn everything it had to offer. Perhaps we should find this...fire, and make a visit to this...Olaf. After all, you know how protective Queen Elsa was of her sister. Imagine how protective she would be of her own creation. Her son.”

Hans grinned wider at Klaus who smirked back.

“What’s your plan?” Hans asked.

* * *

Olaf opened his tired eyes and noticed he was in his room. He didn’t remember walking there but he did remember Elsa picking him up. He noticed the sun was still up and got out of bed to leave the room. He didn’t see anyone outside in the hallway and didn’t think Elsa would be asleep either. Olaf left to find the study. It was where she often was when she was working on her royal duties. He saw the door was open and peeked in. Elsa was sitting in the chair, working on paperwork just like he thought and Kai, as usual was standing next to her letting her know what was next. He stood there debating if he wanted to disturb her or not but before he could make a decision and leave, Kai looked up and saw him. When Elsa noticed her royal advisor wasn’t talking to her anymore, she looked up and saw he was looking at the door. She looked behind the chair and smiled when she saw Olaf peeking his blonde head through the doorway.

“Hey Carrot Nose.” Elsa smiled. Olaf smiled too at the nickname she had given him when he was still a snowman.

“Do you want to come in here?”

Olaf nodded his head and she motioned for him to sit in the chair next to hers at the table. He walked in and took the seat. Elsa turned her head towards Kai, giving him a look that said to give them some privacy. Kai politely left and Elsa looked back at Olaf, who was looking down at his legs and swinging them back and forth over the chair since he was still too small for his feet to touch the floor.

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking at his still bandaged hand.

“I’m okay.” He said quietly.

“Do you want to talk about anything?”

Olaf shook his head. He just sat there in silence, looking down at his feet as he swung them. It still hurt her to see him sad and quiet, but she was just glad he came out and wanted to sit beside her. So she was content with them just sitting in silence while she worked on papers. After a while, she noticed that Olaf was starting to get a little anxious and she figured that he was ready to go out and play again. Luckily Anna had come in at that same time so Elsa suggested her and Olaf go and do something fun, hoping it would take his mind off earlier events. Though as a kid, she figured his mind had already forgotten what happened.

“Hi Anna!” Olaf smiled.

“Hey! Do you want to do something fun?”

“Yeah! What are we doing?”

“Guess what I bought at the market today?” Anna asked. Her hands were behind her back holding something, but even Elsa didn’t know what it was.

“What?”

Elsa chuckled as Olaf kept answering Anna’s questions with his own questions and not trying to guess what Anna had. She pulled out her hands from behind her back and held out crayons and a coloring book.

“What are those?” Olaf smiled. Although he didn’t know what they were, he was still excited to see them.

“They’re crayons Olaf.” Anna smiled.

“Crayons?”

“Yeah. So we can color.”

“Color?”

Elsa had to hold back a laugh at Olaf’s innocent. She felt guilty for laughing at him because it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know what kids his supposed age already knew. It wasn’t even her fault. Olaf had the most unconventional creation and in a strange and odd way, this was his childhood. Where even as a snowman, he was learning everything there was to the world. She was impressed with Anna for thinking of coloring, since it was something easy and simple to learn that Elsa knew would occupy Olaf for hours. That was the other wonderful thing about him. Unlike most kids, there were things that would really grab Olaf’s attention and if you checked back on him in a few hours later, he would still be doing the same thing.

Olaf gasped with happiness and did his usual running around their legs until he stopped and looked at Anna, his grin gone.

“What’s coloring?”

Elsa couldn’t hold the next laugh back and she bent down to his level, which wasn’t as far now.

“Why doesn’t Anna go and show you. Have fun.” She smiled.

“Okay!”

Anna began to walk out expecting Olaf to follow her but when she looked back, he didn’t move.

“Olaf? What’s wrong?”

“Can we stay here?” He asked, looking back at Anna and Elsa. Both the sisters were surprised by the question but after a glance, they both agreed that it was fine. They sat down at the table, Olaf taking the chair next to Elsa’s again and Anna showed him how to color. She teared out a few pages for her and Olaf and pulled out crayons of different colors. Anna took green and red and Olaf took blue and purple.

Elsa smiled as she watched her sister and son draw and color. She wouldn’t have mind if they had gone somewhere else since it wasn’t really an activity of learning a first, like riding a bike, but she didn’t say a word. She was actually glad they stayed. She enjoyed watching them quietly talk and color while she worked on paper. As she suspected, the activity captured Olaf’s attention and even after Kai had come back and Elsa had finished all her work, he was still coloring. After she finished Elsa took a page too and the three colored for another hour. Later, Anna left but Olaf was too occupied by the crayons and pages to really notice. Elsa kinda wondered if Olaf would ever stop coloring and she got her answer when Kai came in again and informed her that dinner was ready.

“Thank you Kai.” Elsa looked towards Olaf.

“Olaf, how about we put these up and go and eat?”

“Okay.”

He put the crayons back in their box while Elsa gathered the papers. She flipped through the pages looking at the pictures. She could tell the difference between Anna’s and Olaf’s and she noticed one particular drawing. It was on the back of one of the coloring pages and it looked to be a picture of Elsa with her crown and a snowman. A snowman she figured was Olaf because on the top of the page were the words ‘Mommy and me’. Elsa nearly gasped when she read it. It was clear that it was Anna’s writing and figured that she was too busy with her work to hear Olaf ask Anna if she would write it, because she knew he couldn’t write or read just yet.

“Mom, are you okay?”

Elsa looked up to see Olaf at the door, obviously waiting for her so they could go to dinner.

“Um...yes. I’m fine. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay.” He smiled. He seemed a little reluctant to do so but left anyways. Elsa looked back down at the drawing and smiled. A drop of water fell on the page and she quickly realized that she was softly crying, but in a good way. It was one of those moments where she dismissed all doubts that she had a family. With a sister, brother-in-law, and now a son. She carefully placed the picture back down on the pile of paper and made sure she didn’t try to wipe away the tear, in case it smudged the drawing. She left the papers on the table for later and left for dinner with the others.

* * *

Dinner was calm as usual. The only difference was that it was a little harder for Olaf to hold the fork since his dominant hand was the burned one. Elsa and Anna smiled as he kept apologize for dropping the fork but continued to try. While they were eating, a servant came by and whispered something in the Queen’s ear.

“Oh,..um..tell him tomorrow would be better and let him know I am sorry for any inconvenience.” She whispered back.

“Very well Your Majesty.” The servant then left.

Elsa looked forward to see Anna staring at her oddly before realizing what it was about. She continued to eat while Kristoff looked oddly at the two girls. Olaf hadn’t even noticed the servant came.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and after his bath, which for some reason Olaf was a tad more reluctant to take tonight, Elsa tucked him in bed and they said goodnight.

Around midnight Olaf got out of bed and put back on his regular clothes. The royal tailors had managed to make him his own clothing that fit him perfect. However, like with Anna and Elsa, he had two different sets. One for royal events and a casual set. He grabbed the latter, which was Olaf’s favorite. It was mostly white with black stripes around the edges of the sleeves and hem, and a light orange around the collar. He liked it because it reminded him what he use to be. And it was cute, according to his mom and aunt. Kristoff had mentioned something about making him look like a man but Olaf couldn’t remember what it was. Olaf then grabbed a coat to protect his human body from the cold, which was definitely something he wasn’t use to. In fact, he wasn’t use to all of these layers, but he knew Elsa wouldn’t want him to walk around in just his nightgown.

After getting dressed again he very quietly opened his door and peeked out to make sure no one was in the hall. When he saw that it was clear he slowly slipped out as to not make any noise so he wouldn’t wake up Elsa. He knew she wouldn’t be happy if she saw him up in the middle of the night and he definitely didn’t want her hearing about it. He hadn’t put on his shoes because he didn’t want them making too much noise...and he still had trouble tying the laces. He crept downstairs to try and find a way out of the castle, but mostly his big problem was trying to find one of the guards. In fact, he needed the same one that went with him and Elsa to see the trolls because he would know how to get there and Olaf couldn’t go alone. The guard could help take him there and protect him against wolves. Something he would need even if he was a snowman.

After a few minutes of searching on the castle grounds, Olaf managed to find a few guards standing outside. Some were still awake and others he saw were sleeping on the ground. He tried to keep himself hidden so no one would see him until he found the same guard, and then he realized his big problem. He had no idea where the guard would be.

“Maybe I should have thought this out better.” He quietly whispered to himself.

“Olaf?”

The former snowman turned around, afraid his mother had caught him but was relieved to see that it was the same exact guard he was currently looking for.

“Talk about luck!” Olaf said quietly.

“Olaf, what are you doing out here? It’s the middle of the night. You should be in bed. Queen Elsa would not like for you to be out here.” The guard knelt down to be more level to the boy’s face.

“I know, but I really need your help.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need you to take me to the trolls.”

“What? I have already taken you and Her Majesty.”

“I know, but I need you to take me now. Without mom. I need to talk to them but I don’t want mom to know. Please. Don’t tell her. All you have to do is take me there, make sure I don’t get hurt, and bring me back before she wakes up. Simple.” Olaf explained, moving his arms in a way of mapping out the plan.

The guard answered, “There is nothing simple about sneaking the Queen’s son outside of the kingdom to see a few trolls in the middle of the night. Especially when that Queen has powers that could freeze you.”

“If mom finds out, I will definitely let her know that it was completely my idea. But she won’t know if you bring me back before she wakes up.”

“Olaf,”

“Please.” Olaf looked at the guard and his cuteness, as usual, melted the guards heart and he reluctantly agreed.

“I am so going to get fired for this. Or worse.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Olaf smiled and thanked him. “By the way, what’s your name?”

The guard looked down at the boy. “Ralph.”

“Ralph.” Olaf repeated, trying the name out. “Ralph?”

“Yes?”

“Can you help me tie my shoes?” Olaf held up his shoes to show to Ralph.

After helping with his shoes, Ralph helped Olaf sneak past the other guards and reach the stables. He explained to Olaf that it would better if they didn’t take a carriage and just ride a horse since it was just the two of them and Olaf could ride in front of him.

“Do you know how to ride?”

“Yeah, Kristoff taught me.”

“Kristoff? Oh, Princess Anna’s husband.” He remembered. He was quietly trying to get one of the horses ready while Olaf patiently waited.

“Yeah. He helped me get on to Sven and I rode him around town with Kristoff walking besides us.” Olaf pointed to the stable where Sven was currently fast asleep, unaware of the two’s presence.

Soon, the horse was ready and Ralph helped Olaf onto the horse before lifting himself up. He made sure Olaf had a good grip on the reins while taking it in his own as well and they rode off. All the while muttering how Queen Elsa was going to slowly freeze him until he begged for death, and Olaf still encouraging him that it would be fine.

The two rode quietly rode outside until they reached the outskirts of the town, still avoiding any guards whose turn it was to stand watch. Once they reached the trees Ralph kicked the horse to pick up its speed so Olaf could finish what he needed quickly. Soon, they reached the place where the trolls were and since they didn’t have the carriage, it was must quicker.

“Wait here.” Olaf said as he looked down on the ground, trying to figure out how to get off.

“No. I’m completely in charge of you right now and I cannot let you go alone. Your mother will have my neck.”

Ralph got off the horse and then helped Olaf.

“But you didn’t see the trolls before. You stayed behind because you said you were still trying to get use to magic.”

“Yes, well...when you have a magical Queen whose human son is a former snowman, I think I can handle a few rock trolls.”

“Okay..” Olaf slowly said. Not really believing Ralph. After all, even to Olaf, the sight of rocks moving and taking form and then talking was a shock to him. He wondered if that was how other people felt when they saw him. He figured that would explain why Anna kicked his head off when they first met.

Ralph took hold of Olaf’s hand so he wouldn’t run off and followed him to the trolls. When he saw them move and take their form, he figured it was time to stop drinking alcohol.

“Olaf? What are you doing here so late? Where is Queen Elsa?”

“Back home. Ready to kill me if she finds out.” Ralph answered the troll. Neither Grand Pabbie or Olaf paid attention to his comment.

“Grand Pabbie, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it Olaf?”

“What you said yesterday, about me staying a human...”

“Yes?” Grand Pabbie and Ralph both looked at the boy.

“Well, I don’t know how I can stay a human but I thought you might if you knew how I became one.”

Ralph knew that magic was cool but he didn’t want to think too much about it in case he got a bad headache, but he was very curious when Olaf spoke.

“Yes, perhaps. However, I do not know how this happened. In fact, I have never heard about it before. But there are forces out there that even I do not understand.”

“That’s comforting.” Ralph said on the side.

“I do know.” Olaf’s answer had both the troll’s and Ralph’s eye widen.

“What?” They both asked.

“A few weeks ago, I came across a book in the castle’s library. Elsa hasn’t found it because I have it hidden in my room. It talked about turning into a human on a celestial night.”

Ralph thought back and realized, “The summer solstice was the same day you became a human.”

“I didn’t know what it was so I had to look it up.”

“But how exactly did you become one?” Ralph asked. Sure, magic was still a mind bender, but this was actually interesting.

“There wasn’t really much information about it, but it talked about one’s heart desire. I thought that was a wish or something. So when I found out the solstice night was in a few weeks, I waited. When it came, I looked up to the sky and wished. Really hard. That’s how it happened.” Olaf explained.

“If just wishing for something gives it to you, why don’t I have a girlfriend yet?”

“Well, I think you will have to try harder for that.” Grand Pabbie mentioned to Ralph. “However, snowman or human, Olaf is a magical being.”

“But I don’t have powers like mom.”

“No. But she did create you from her powers. Making you a magical being. The solstice is a magical event so it will only work on magical things..”

“And since Olaf is magic, the wish worked for him.” Ralph finished, piecing it all together.

“Yes.”

“So will I stay a human?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I will look back at that book if I was you. If I had my guess, I would say that you will remain a human until the next solstice and then you will be turned back into a snowman. Unless..”

“Unless...” Ralph and Olaf both said.

“Unless you either make another wish on the next solstice to remain a human forever or find another way of doing it. However, you must be careful. The solstice is a power that is beyond our abilities and is a natural force. One should not mess with it if they do not fully know what they are doing. You got lucky Olaf.” Grand Pabbie explained.

“Thank you.” Olaf said.

“We need to go back Olaf.”

“Okay.”

Ralph and Olaf walked back to the horse that the guard had tied to a tree and climbed back on, heading back to the castle. On the ride back, Ralph asked Olaf why he didn’t want Queen Elsa to know how he became a human.

Olaf remained quiet a few moments before answering, “I didn’t want her to think I wasn’t grateful. I love mom, and I love that she brought me to life. Even if she didn’t meant to. So I didn’t want her to think I hated being me.”

Ralph didn’t ask for more because he knew it was personal. He kinda hated that he asked but was glad Olaf told him. He had no idea what it would be like to be a magical living snowman among humans. Perhaps Olaf also felt left out, but he didn’t ask.

When they made it back to the stables Ralph helped Olaf sneak back into the castle and into his room, making sure no one and especially Queen Elsa didn’t wake up.

“Thank you Ralph.” Olaf whispered when they reached his room.

“You’re welcome. Now go to bed.” He whispered sternly. He wasn’t really made at the boy, he was just relieved that they actually managed to leave and make it back without being caught. He just didn’t want to be standing outside the Queen’s room and get caught at the very last bit of their sneaking out.

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” Ralph then closed the door so very quietly that it might have actually taken a minute or two and then crept downstairs, back to the guard’s quarters.

* * *

A/N: The reason this is set after OUAT’s Frozen is because Anna and Kristoff are married. However, I didn’t really like Hans brother’s in the show and most definitely hated their little story because it led to the Snow Queen and gods, did I hate her! So we’re going to pretend that didn’t happen, except...you know, where Anna and Kristoff are married. As for Hans, we are starting with him at the end of Frozen Fever. :) That was probably the best part of that little short.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

It took Gerda ten times to knock on Olaf’s door before he actually heard it. However, after last night’s events he was too tired to get up and wished he could continue sleeping. Eventually, Gerda’s knocking stopped but the door opened. When Olaf turned his head and opened his eyes the best he could with them being so heavy, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t Gerda, but Elsa who walked in his room.

“Wake up sleepy head.” She said in excitement. In fact, Olaf was sure she sound just like Anna now.

Olaf pulled the covers over him as quickly as Elsa pulled open the drapes to let the sun in. Elsa looked at him oddly.

“Olaf? Sweetie, get up. It’s a new day with so much new stuff to do.” She sighed.

She walked over to his bed and sat down. And tickled the lump under the sheets. Olaf immediately jerked up with his usual grin and soon they were both laughing.

“Mom! Stop it!” He continued to laugh.

“Well get up then.” Elsa smiled. “Come on, we have big day ahead of us.”

“We do?” He asked as Elsa got up and starting walking across the room to find some clothes for him.

“Yes. First we’re going-”

Olaf rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up when he noticed Elsa had stopped talking. He looked at her and saw that she was only staring at him with a confused look. Rather, she was staring at his clothing. He looked down and immediately looked back up, realizing his mistake.

“Olaf? Why are you wearing that shirt?”

He had forgotten to change back to his nightshirt when Ralph brought him back and was still wearing his white and black shirt.

“Uh...”

“Olaf?” Elsa asked more firmly.

“I woke up earlier. But then I realized I was still tired so I went back to sleep. Guess I forgot to change back.” He said.

They watched each other for a few moments before Elsa softly smiled, but Olaf could see that her lips were tight. She didn’t believe him....and he couldn’t blame her.

“Okay. Well, how about you finish getting ready and I will meet you downstairs. Okay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

The moment Elsa left and closed the door, Olaf’s heart sank. Even as a snowman, he knew lying was bad. He had thought once that Kristoff was lying to Anna when he was trying to get his proposal ready. He had made it a surprise but told him to distract Anna until he was ready. Olaf questioned him first but Kristoff said that it wasn’t lying if it was a surprise. But he knew that his was not a good surprise for his mother.

He didn’t know what the sinking feeling in his gut was....but he didn’t think it was hunger.

* * *

After Elsa closed his door so he could finish getting ready, she slowly began walking down the hall. Anna came up bouncing in her usual excitement and noticed Elsa looking down at the floor in a curious but sorrowful manner.

“Elsa? What’s wrong?”

Elsa looked up at her sister and then back and forth between her and Olaf’s door.

“Something strange just happened.”

“What do you mean?”

Elsa hesitated a few moments before replying, “I think Olaf just lied to me.”

Anna saw pain in Elsa’s eyes that could only come from a mother and she immediately spoke up.

“Elsa, Olaf doesn’t lie. You made him that way.” She smiled.

“No I didn’t...I mean...he’s-”

“Elsa. I’m sure it’s nothing. Wow. You really are a mother. You’re worrying like one. Just relax.” Anna continued to smile. She grabbed Elsa’s arm and started pulling her so they could go downstairs.

Elsa couldn’t listen to Anna. She was still thinking about Olaf. Surely, there was a reason. Right?

“Anna,” Elsa stopped her sister. “Do you think...perhaps...being human is affecting Olaf?”

Anna looked at the queen curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure. It’s just...I don’t think he’s been himself lately.”

“How can you tell? It’s only been two days.” Anna awkwardly smiled.

“I know, but...

“Elsa. Seriously, relax. Olaf is fine. Besides, you are the queen, you have a whole kingdom to worry about. Let Olaf be a kid, okay?”

Elsa didn’t bother continuing to argue or make Anna see her point. She let her sister drag her downstairs to breakfast. She decided she would think about what she had to do today as Queen, hoping to get her mind off Olaf for the moment.

* * *

Like Olaf, Hans and Klaus left their home in the middle of the night. But they didn’t plan on returning. At least, not without one or two things. They were now on the outskirts of the Southern Isles with their horses and a book, plus the usual equipment and supplies needed for their journey.

Klaus was currently flipping through the pages of the book, back and forth, while Hans was surveying the land. Their kingdom could faintly been seen past the horizon and according to the book, they needed to find a barren land where the snow touched. So far they’ve hadn’t found it.

Hans looked back at his brother, “Are you sure you know where we are going Klaus?”

“Trust me brother, we are fine. And just so you remember, I am smarting than you.”

“You’re older, brother. Not smarter.”

“Well your plan for Arendelle wasn’t so smart.” Klaus said, looking up from his book to make sure he had his landmarks correct.

“So I failed in my first attempt. I _will_ win this time.”

“We will win this time.” Klaus looked at his brother suspiciously.

Hans looked at for a moment before answering, “Right.”

The two brothers continued their journey away from the Southern Isles. It took another hour before they finally found their destination.

“Are you sure?” Hans asked. Klaus stared at him.

“Yes, I would think that a barren snowy field with a random glowing cave will be where we need to go.” He answered sarcastically.

Ignoring his brother Hans followed Klaus to the cave. According to the book, if it was correct, they would find what they were looking for in the cave.

It was further than it looked but once they got there, they were glad to escape the blizzard that had somehow popped up out of no where. While Klaus complained about it, Hans was more adjusted to it. It reminded him of Arendelle and why he was doing this, and continued to light the fire of his revenge for the two sisters.

Once they were in, they immediately noticed the glow was a fire. It was a perfect size for two people and without another word they stepped to the fire to warm their hands and body.

“Have you really come here for the fire?”

Hans and Klaus turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It was an elderly woman with white hair that seemed to be kept and a white wolf sitting calmly next to her.

“Or have you come....for a little something else?” It seemed more of a statement than question, because the look she gave to the two boys implied that she already knew why they were there.

Hans and Klaus look at each other and back at the woman.

“What exactly do you have?” Klaus asked.

* * *

Elsa sighed as Kai handed her another document. It wasn’t that it was difficult work, in fact, it was only signing her name at the bottom. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her mind off Olaf from this morning. Her mind was racing to figure out what he w-

“Your Majesty?”

Elsa looked up to Kai. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” He asked sincerely.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine Kai.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“As the head of your royal advisors and an old friend to the family, may I say something?”

Elsa looked at Kai for a moment before replying, “Yes.”

“I can see that you are upset. May I ask why?’

The Queen leaned back in her chair and gave a heavy sigh. She wasn’t upset with Kai, because he was right. About everything. He was her closest advisor and he had been friends with her parents. She even remembered a few times in her childhood when her and Anna would spend the day with Kai and Gerda because her parents were too busy. He was only looking out for her well-being and she couldn’t blame him. Besides, maybe he had some advice for her about Olaf. Sure, a royal advisor’s job was to advise in the royal matters, but she never read anything in books about it ending there. Also, he liked Olaf. She had once casually asked him what he thought of the snowman and he had mention that despite his appearance, it was nice to have a little boy in the castle. And he was right...again.

“It’s Olaf.” She quietly answered.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes he’s fine. It’s just...I think he lied to me this morning.” She kinda rushed the ending because she wasn’t sure how to get it across. Kai had seen her mother Olaf before many times before he changed so she was sure that he would have some good advice for her.

“What makes you believe that your majesty?” She looked up at him.

“I don’t know. Maybe mother instincts?” She hesitantly asked.

Elsa was relieved that Kai didn’t make any statement about her answer, or give any odd looks...because he understood. In fact, he was one of the first few, along with Anna, who saw her and Olaf as mother and son.

“Your Majesty, I understand that it hasn’t been long, but you are a wonderful mother to Olaf. In fact, I remember when you and Princess Anna were children. When your parents were busy and it was just the two of you, you took care of her too with almost the same love as a mother.”

Elsa smiled. She didn’t know it would feel so good to hear Kai say all that. It truly did help her feel better. However...

“Thank you Kai. But I’m still worried. I don’t know for sure that Olaf lied, but I do think he is hiding something from me.”

Because of the few times he had taken care of the two sisters when they were little, Kai often saw them as, perhaps...his nieces. So it hurt him a little to see Elsa struggling with the new trials of being a mother.

“Queen Elsa, your kingdom is flourishing. Everyone is being fed and our trades with the other countries have no issues. And these documents,” he held up the small pile of papers in his hand, “do not need to be finished till the end of the week. As your royal advisor and old friend, I advise you to relax and go be a mother. After all, that only involves one child. Whereas ruling a kingdom has many.”

Elsa smiled. He really was the best royal advisor. She figured she would give him a very well-deserved vacation. But right now, she needed to deal with Olaf.

“Thank you Kai. Truly.”

“Your welcome.” He smiled as she got up and left the study.

* * *

After Kai’s advise, Elsa didn’t waste time finding Olaf. They didn’t say much to each other during breakfast. He, Anna, and Kristoff were the only ones who really talked during the meal. She only continued to pass small glances to Olaf, who always sat on her left side of the table, and noticed that he would avoid eye contact with her. It only made her assumptions grow.

Since her mind was too busy...worrying, she had faintly heard something about Olaf and Kristoff going to the stables to see Sven. That was a few hours ago so she didn’t have any ideas where he would be now. Luckily, she came across Anna.

“Anna, have you seen Olaf anywhere?”

“No, not really. Wait....”

Elsa watched Anna as she thought back to the last few hours.

“I think...”

“Anna, do you know where he is or not?” She didn’t mean for the question to come across a little harsh but Anna didn’t seem like she knew.

“Actually...no. Sorry.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Elsa walked past her to find a servant to tell them to bring her Olaf.

“Elsa,” Anna called behind her. “Are you still thinking about this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Elsa-”

“Anna,” Elsa turned back sharply and spoke in a very firm voice. It was mixed with her Queen voice and her mother voice as Anna called it now. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what it is. Except that I know Olaf, my creation, my snowman, my son. Whatever you want to call him. I know him and I know that he wouldn’t lie. Especially to me. So I need to know what he is hiding.”

Anna followed her sister until they found Olaf. They were walking in a hallway headed outside until they heard a voice from another room. Although they couldn’t make out the words, they recognized the voice.

“Olaf?” Elsa called out.

The two girls entered the room to see Olaf in the gallery talking to one of the guards. It took a minute but Elsa recognized him as the same guard who escorted her and Olaf to the trolls. She watched Olaf say goodbye to the guard and walk up to her.

“Yeah mom?” He asked, smiling.

“Can we please talk?” Elsa tried to sound as gentle as she could.

“We are talking.”

Anna chuckled at his joke but the quick glare Elsa gave her told her to give them some privacy. After Anna left Elsa said, “I want to talk about this morning.”

Olaf hesitated. Just a little. “What about this morning?”

“Did you lie to me?”

Olaf looked at Elsa. But didn’t answer.

“Olaf. Please. Just tell me what is going on. I don’t want to be upset with you but if you keep hiding things from me and lying to me, I will be.” She looked at him softly. She loved Olaf and although, like Kai said, it hasn’t been long...being a mother was hard.

“Um...”

“Olaf. I won’t ask you again.”

He looked up at her and Elsa noticed that his eyes were starting to water. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want to.”

“Then why did you?” Her voice cracked.

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” He looked down. Elsa knelt down and lifted his chin with her finger to force him to look at her.

“What?”

“I was afraid of what you would think.”

“Olaf, what are you talking about?”

“I know how I became human.”

Elsa’s eyes widen. “What?”

Olaf spent the next few minutes explain to Elsa what he had done last night and what he had learned. From sneaking out to find the guard, begging the guard to take him to the trolls, and what he talked about with the trolls. He explained to Elsa about the solstice and the time limit he had and by the end, both of their eyes were wet and streaming tears.

“I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to upset you. I wasn’t sure how to tell you. Please, don’t be mad. I know I shouldn’t have lied. I won’t do it again. Please.” He pleaded.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, still at eye level with him. She continued to remain quiet, processing what she had been told, until Olaf called out her name.

“Mom? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“I am. I think. Olaf,” She looked at him and stood up. She was at a lost for words. She honestly didn’t know what to do. She hated that he lied to her and it was clear that he regretted it and felt guilty, and after learning the truth, the thought of punishing him was very faint. Unfortunately...

“Sweetie, you do know that I can’t let this go unpunished. Right?”

He looked at her worried and then looked down at his feet. Like any child, he was very nervous and wondered what his mother was thinking.

“I know.”

“I want you to go to your room until I get you. I will let you know what your punishment is later.”

“Okay.”

Olaf left leaving Elsa standing in the middle of the gallery. Their eyes were still wet but they weren’t crying anymore, but they both felt awful inside. Each for their own reason.

Olaf passed Anna in the hallway who had been listening in the whole time. If Olaf had looked up at her he would have seen that she looked sad as he was. Except she wasn’t crying.

She watched Olaf disappear behind the corner and left into the gallery to see Elsa still standing in the same spot.

“Are you okay?”

Elsa looked at Anna slightly confused before realizing that Anna, being Anna, must have stayed in the hallway and heard the whole thing.

“Yes...I’m fine.” Elsa sniffed. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at Anna. “No.”

Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa’s shoulders and they began to walk out of the room. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“So how are you going to punish him?”

Elsa stopped her walking, causing Anna to stop as well, and looked at her sister.

She gave a smile and a look that Anna had seen before, but only on herself. It meant that Elsa had something somewhat devious in mind.

“I think I have a good idea.”

* * *

Olaf laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He thought back to everything he had done since becoming a human. All the good times and all the bad. Such as sneaking out and worse, lying to Elsa. His mother.

He wasn’t sure why being a human was so hard. With the exception of the physical traits, it was almost the same. Except...he felt things harder. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew that there was somethings humans did that he couldn’t really understand as a snowman. Such as certain emotions. Whenever he saw someone who looked sad or upset, he always told them to cheer up because it was easier being happy. However, they often gave him the same answer.

_It’s not that easy._

Now he understood. They couldn’t really give him a clear idea of what they meant...because it _wasn’t_ easy. He didn’t know why he felt like hiding the truth from Elsa and most importantly, lying. He never lied as a snowman....unless it was a big, good, surprise. According to Kristoff. Thinking back on what others had taught him about human emotions, the best answer he could think of to what he felt after lying to Elsa was guilt. He didn’t feel guilty. He hated that he lied to...and hated that he hated it.

“Geeze, this emotion stuff is hard. I don’t know how they do it.”

There was a gentle knock on his door and he sat up to see Elsa walk in.

“Hi.” Olaf softly said.

“Hi. So I have thought about it and...”

“I’m not punished?” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. But the look she gave him told him to keep his mouth closed until she finished.

“I don’t appreciate that you lied to me, even after learning why. But we can talk about that later. Right now, there is someone I want you to talk to.”

“Who?”

Elsa motioned for him to follow her and he got out of his bed. Olaf followed his mother to the library where he saw the same doctor that bandaged his hand. Elsa introduced him.

“Olaf, this is Adolf. The royal doctor.”

“Hi.” Olaf said.

“Hello Olaf.” He smiled.

“I’ve been talking to him about a few things, as well as your punishment. He is going to talk to you about a few things that I feel you should know. Okay?”

“Okay.” Olaf hesitated a little. He wasn’t really sure how this was punishment.

“First Olaf, I want to look at your hand. I’m glad to see you still have it bandaged.” Adolf said.

Olaf looked down at his hand. He had forgotten that the medical wrapping was still around it and held his hand up for the doctor to see.

“I forgot it was there. It doesn’t bother me.”

“That’s good.”

Elsa watched as Adolf undid the bandages and was surprised to see what was underneath it. Just as Adolf was. However, Olaf didn’t really understand what was so shocking.

“It’s....healed?” Adolf questioned looking down at Olaf’s now perfectly healed hand, as if there was no burn to begin with. He looked at Queen Elsa for perhaps an explanation but her shocked expression told him she didn’t have one either.

“I don’t understand.” Elsa said.

“Perhaps it is because of who he is.”

Elsa looked at the doctor and Olaf continued to stare confused. “What do you mean doctor?”

“Well, because he was created with her magic Your Majesty. He is a magical being.”

Elsa didn’t ask anything else because it was the only explanation that seemed plausible. However, she was very shocked with how well the doctor was taking in everything about Olaf. When she asked him later, he had said that being in the medical field, one sees many miraculous things. While some would have been rather frightened at Her Majesty’s powers or Olaf’s being, he was very interested and in fact, saw it remarkable. Although it was hard to take in at first, he realized that despite her powers and his creation, Queen Elsa and Olaf were rather normal. Which was a lot to say for a magical snowman.

The doctor told Olaf he didn’t need any more medicine but Elsa left the two to talk. Elsa closed the door to the library and left to finish her work, completely worry free about Olaf. For now.

* * *

A few hours later, after talking to the doctor, Olaf walked into his room and plopped himself onto his bed. He buried his face into the pillow and groaned. Now he knew why his mother made it his punishment.

For the last, maybe three or four hours (not that he could really tell time), the doctor had spent explaining to him about human emotions (which was very helpful), food, and almost everything else he needed to know about being a human. However, not all of that was bad. What made it his punishment was when the doctor starting to explain to him about certain parts of his body. Sure, the doctor helped explain some of his questions that the maids and servants wouldn’t, but the whole experience was awful. And now he knew why.

Although he had only been alive for about a year and a human for a few days, it was the most embarrassing and humiliating moment of his life. Even when he was a snowman and asked people to grab his butt, he didn’t feel ashamed of it. It was because, according to Adolf, that as a snowman he couldn’t truly experience those emotions. The only ones Elsa gave him when she created him was joy and happiness. Although Olaf could notice other’s emotions and understand certain situations, he couldn’t really feel hate, embarrassment, pain, and everything else. And now he could. And now he wished Elsa would have given him any other punishment, except that one.

Thankfully, after much talk, Adolf explained to Queen Elsa that because of his magical being and short few days as a human, Olaf would experience human emotions much stronger than others. And that the longer he was human, the more relaxed they would become. Adolf also noticed that Olaf was far less scatterbrained as a human than a snowman, not that anyone really mind. Olaf was still hard to managed sometimes and could still cause trouble, but he was much easier to handle. Mostly because he couldn’t fall apart and go in separate directions.

Elsa came into his room and smiled when she saw Olaf, still faced down in the bed.

“Hey sweetie.”

He lifted his head and looked at her. “Hey.”

“How are you doing?” She continued to smile.  
He sat up and looked at with a mixed expression of embarrassment and begging. “Please don’t ever make me do that again.”

Elsa laughed but tried to stop when she saw Olaf’s cheek turn red. “Oh, Olaf. I’m sorry,” She said between laughs. “but it had to be done.”

Elsa went over to sit next to Olaf on the bed.

“I guess you want to talk about what I did, uh?” Olaf asked.

“Yes.”

They remained quiet for a few minutes before Elsa finally spoke up.

“Sweetie, I don’t ever want you to think that I don’t love you. Or that I’m disappointed in who you are. I created you. Of course I’m going to love you. However, I am very disappointed in _what_ you did. Olaf,” Elsa made sure he was looking at her before she continued, “you cannot sneak out of the castle at night. What if something had happened to you? I can’t...save you the same way I could if you were a snowman.”

What his mother told him made Olaf feel even more guilty and ashamed of what he did. But she wasn’t done.

“Despite that, I will say this.” Olaf looked up at her. “I am proud of you for being responsible.”

“What do you mean?”

“Being responsible means taking the right actions for your safety, even if you are breaking the rules. Meaning, I am glad you decided to get a guard to take you.”

“I knew I couldn’t go by myself.” He said.

“You’re right. Which is why I am going to ask for the guard’s name.”

Olaf sat up straighter in alert, his eyes wide. “I told him you wouldn’t hurt him.”

“I won’t-”

“I promised him it would be okay.”

“...Olaf, you can’t make promises you know you can’t keep.”

He relaxed a little and looked down at his feet. “I know.”

“I’m not going to hurt him. I just want to talk to him. He was the same guard I saw you talking to in the gallery, right?”

“Yeah. He wanted to make sure everything went okay after we got back home. I told him what happened....so he might actually be waiting for you to see him. His name is Ralph.”

Elsa smiled. “Thank you. You’re not punished anymore but I want to make sure you understand what you did and how it was wrong.”

“I understand mom.”

“Good.” She gave him a light kiss on his head.

“Can I go to the village and play with some of my friends?”

“Yes.” Elsa smiled. She loved that, even when he was a snowman, there were children who loved to be around him. Which wasn’t much of a surprise. What child didn’t like a snowman? Especially if it was a live and friendly like Olaf was.

Olaf jumped up and they walked out of his bedroom. Olaf left to go outside and play while Elsa left to find the guard.

* * *

Ralph was off duty and was currently play some poker with a few others who were also off their duty. He looked up to see Queen Elsa walking towards their group and gulped. Everyone stood up and bowed to the Queen and Elsa, polite as always, kindly greeted them and walked up towards Ralph. He stood up to greet her.

“Hello Queen Elsa.” He said, trying to calm any fear that tried to rise up in him.

“Hello Ralph. I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a moment?”

“Of course.”

He walked with her until they found a secluded spot near the docks.

“Olaf informed me of last night’s events.”

“Your Ma-” Elsa held up her hand.

“Thank you.”

Ralph furrowed his brows. “Excuse me Your Majesty?”

“I understand Olaf’s actions, although I don’t agree with them. And I wanted to thank you for taking him. I would have been more upset if he had gone on his own. Olaf told me how you stayed with him and how well you watched over him. Olaf was very responsible for finding you and I know how he can easily persuade someone to do something for him, even if he knows its wrong.” Elsa smiled.

Ralph gave a small smile. Olaf did have a power to get people to do what he wanted. It was part of that snowman in him.

“So I wanted to thank you for occupying him and protecting him.”

“Your welcome Your Majesty.” He smiled.

“However...” His smile vanished. “I don’t wish to hear future news of similar disobedience.”

“Understood.”

“Thank you.”

Elsa then left and Ralph nearly fell down. He loved the Queen and knew she was kind and gentle, but even still. He knew how protective a mother could be and knew never to cross one. Especially if that mother had ice powers. Seeing that he was safe from the Queen’s wrath, he left back to the other guards, not bothering to inform them of what had happened even after they kept asking him.

* * *

“What exactly do you have?” Klaus asked the old lady.

She smiled and stood up. She was shorter than them both but wether it was the wolf or some aura surrounding her, the brothers didn’t think about harming her.

“I have what you’re looking for.” She said.

“How do you know what we are wanting.”

“Oh, it’s not what you are wanting. It’s what you need...for what you want.” She looked at Hans.

“You are wanting revenge on the sisters of Arendelle.”

“How do you know that?” He asked.

“I’ve been watching you. So I’ve been waiting for you.”

Hans and Klaus looked at each other and back at the lady.

“That book in your hands son,” She pointed to the oldest. “May I see it?”

Klaus hesitated but eventually laid the book in the woman’s open hand. She took it and headed towards a wall. She looked back at the brothers and nodded her head, motioning them to follow her. Since she was headed to a wall they were hesitant, but soon she disappeared.

“What the-” Klaus muttered. The old lady poked her out again.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“How-”

“It’s a doorway. Invisible so others, unless I want them to, can’t see it.”

Soon Hans and Klaus followed the lady into the invisible doorway in the wall and were shocked to see what was on the other side.

“This is my home. It’s just me but I like it. It’s quiet.”

The wolf entered through the door and went between the brothers to follow its master, who began walking to a cabinet. The whole place still had the essence of a cave, but it was filled with a small bed, bookshelves and cabinets filled with books and possibly potions, a desk, and large circle in the middle of the cave.

“Where exactly are we?” Hans asked.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t kidnap you. You are still where the cave is. This is a part of it,” She gestured around her, “but I don’t like other people who stumble upon the cave to come here. However...” She was looking through the potions in the cabinet, “as I said, I’ve been waiting for you so I was waiting outside the door. Now here you are.”

“What exactly is it....” Klaus rubbed his temples. “well I’m not really sure anymore what is happening.”

“And I thought Queen Elsa’s powers were a shock.”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet darling.”

“If you know why we are here and what we want....please give us some explanation.”

“Fire.” She answered.

“Fire?”

“Yes. Fire. The book led you here. Now I am going to give it to you.”

“Wait,” Hans said thinking. “are you saying you are going to give us powers like Queen Elsa, but with fire?”

The lady looked up at them both. “Yes.”

She was now standing at the circle in the middle of the ground and began pouring potions onto it. She also laid out a few other things that the brothers weren’t sure of it.

“Why don’t you two just relax with Blizzard there,” She pointed to the wolf, “and I will let you know when this is ready.”

The brothers looked at the wolf, Blizzard, who had its tongue hanging out, panting. Hans and Klaus near Blizzard on a bench and Hans groaned when he licked his hand. He hated dogs. He was more of a cat person.

After thirty minutes, the lady was finally done with whatever she was doing and told the brothers to stand in the circle. Although they were nervous about what was going to happen, the idea of having magic that could easily overpower the Queen of Arendelle and lead them to victory moved them to the circle quickly.

“Now, if it believes you are strong enough, you will be given the powers.” She explained.

“It?” Hans and Klaus both questioned with even more nervousness. Now they were a little scared.

“You’re saying that the power is alive?”

“Hush, you’ll be fine. You know, for a couple of royal princes, you two sure are pathetic. For your sakes, lets hope not.”

Hans and Klaus looked frantically at each other and back at her. Before they could say anything she began to chant a spell and soon, the potions and everything else she gathered below them began to grow. Creating a fire. The flames rose up to their height and without another second, they flew into the boy’s mouths and filled their bodies.

The brothers screamed in agony and fell onto the ground, their skin now molten and red hot. The old lady just looked upon them as they suffered in agony.

* * *

I feel like there was a lot of things that happened in this chapter but it’s actually the shortest one. Weird. Oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Elsa made sure she had finished all of her royal duties so she could have more time to spend with Olaf. As Kai said, thanks to all of her hard work in the last year, Arendelle was prospering wonderfully. All she really had to do now was to make sure everything stayed in order. Which really meant that now she had a lot more free time to spend with Anna and Olaf. However, being a newly wed couple, Anna and Kristoff were not always around. Before Elsa would have minded, a lot, but now she understood. They needed time alone. Considering all the times they needed to be alone, Elsa wouldn’t be surprised if the news of a baby was announced. However, she would be happy if that news was latter in the future because right now, they already had a child in the castle. Olaf. And if she could finish the last few papers on her desk, her and Olaf could spend the day together. Like she had planned on before--no. She wasn’t going to think about it. She was just glad that Olaf had finally told her the truth and there weren’t any more secrets.

Although she didn’t want to think about the lying, she did let her mind wondered to what Olaf had told her. About the book he had found and how he learned about being turned into a human.

And then it hit her.

“Olaf can’t read.” She voiced her thought in a soft breath.

She looked down and saw that she only had two more papers left. She debated on finishing them later but knew that it was foolish since she was right there and all she had to do was sign her name. She quickly finished the last two and left to find her son. To her second surprise, he was in the library looking at a book.

“Hi mom.” Olaf looked up from his book.

She stood in front of him with a confused look but didn’t say anything. Only looking back between Olaf and the book he was holding.

“Mom?” Elsa looked at him. “Are you okay?”

“Oh...uh, yes.”

“You seem like something is wrong.” Olaf seemed worried. She smiled. Even if he didn’t understand some of the emotions, he was always able to understand them on others.

“I was just thinking about what you told me before about the book you found and what you learned from it. Turning into a human.”

“Oh. That. Well Grand Pabbie said that if I don’t find a way to stay a human I’ll be turned back on the next solstice. But I haven’t decided what I want yet.”

“Well that’s okay.” Elsa sat down in the chair that was across from his. “We still have a few months.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” He smiled and looked back down at the book.

“Olaf?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you read?” She asked quickly, not sure how to bring it up.

Olaf looked at his mom but there was no expression of confusion, joy, or any other indicator that gave her an answer. But he did answer her casually. As if the question didn’t spark any confusion or worry in him. “No.”

She paused. “Then what are you looking at?”

Olaf turned the book to let her see. She had read almost every book in their library and she was pretty sure that there weren’t many, if any at all, that had pictures. They were books about law and government and similar topics. The book Olaf showed her was the same. It had no pictures but tiny words filled the pages.

“What...exactly are you looking at?” She smiled and asked again.

“The words. I can’t read them but it feels like I’m doing something.” He smiled and Elsa giggled.

“You told me you knew how you became a human and learned about what Grand Pabbie had told you.”

“About the solstice?”

“Yes. Well, I’m confused about something.”

“What is it?”

“You said you knew how you became a human before you went to the trolls. How?”

Olaf looked at her and realized that he had forgotten to tell her about the book. “Wait one moment. There is something I need to show you.”

Olaf jumped up from his chair and set the book he was looking at aside and left the library. Elsa remained in her seat and watched him leave, wondering what else he was hiding. However, she wasn’t upset about him not telling her before about whatever he was going to show her. She was just glad that he didn’t directly lie to her face like the first time.

After a few minutes of waiting, Olaf had come back to the library and showed his mother the book he had hidden. However, it was different from the one he was looking at previously and all the others in the library. This one had many drawings and on some of the pages were runic writing that even she never understood.

“What is this?” She asked.

“I found it one day. Thankfully it was hidden another pile of books on the floor.”

Elsa looked around. The maids and servants always made sure that the library, like any other room of the palace, was kept neat and spotless. “Where?”

“The attic.”

“The attic?”

“Yeah. I went exploring up there once. It took a while because of my small feet as a snowman but I made it. Everyone was busy so I kept myself busy too and went looking around. But I realized that I had seen almost every room in the castle already. Except the attic. So I decided to look.” Olaf explained. “I found it. I don’t know why I decided to look at it since I don’t know how to read. I guess...it kinda called to me. I don’t know.”

Elsa looked through the pages and pictures as he was explaining and came across one that looked to be a magical creature of sorts looking up at the night sky. Looking closer at it she realized that it wasn’t night per say but rather a very large and bright moon. She guessed, after what she had learned, that this was the celestial night. The summer solstice that had just occurred. The next drawing showed the same magical being turned into a human.

“I don’t know what all the lines are at the bottom but I looked at the picture and thought of it. Anna told me once that if you wished for something really hard, it would come true. Like how she wished for you to finally open the door and become her family again. She wished really hard and it happened.”

Elsa smiled as she thought about Anna wishing for that. “But how did you know when to do it? This shows a celestial night, like the solstice.”

“That....I don’t know. I didn’t even know there was a certain time to do it. I don’t even know what a solstice was until Ralph explained it to me when we rode back. I just thought that if I wished every night like Anna, it would come true. Guess I got lucky, uh?”

Elsa giggled. “I guess so.”

She closed the book and thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. It was a whirlwind. So much had happened and with her being Queen, it was a little hard to catch up.

“Olaf, what do you want to do today?”

“Aren’t you busy being queen today?”

Elsa laughed. “No. Trust me. I’ve got plenty of time today. How about you and I go do...whatever you want?”

“Really?” He perked up.

“Yes. Just you and me. Mother son time. What do you think?”

“I would love that!” Olaf jumped up. “What should we do?”

“Whatever you want.” Elsa smiled. She loved seeing Olaf so happy and carefree. It was who he was.

After thinking for a few seconds, his face lightened up and he gave a gasp.

“I know exactly what we should do!” Elsa smiled.

“What?”

“A picnic!”

“A picnic?”

“Yeah. At your ice castle.” He said.

“That sounds like a great idea Olaf.” She smiled.

“Really?”

Elsa giggled. “Yes. Why don’t you go and find one of the servants in the kitchen and have them help you get a basket ready. I’ll go and get the carriage ready for us to leave.”

“Okay!” Olaf immediately left to the kitchen to find someone to help and Elsa left to get the sleigh ready.

* * *

“AHHH!!” Hans screamed. It felt like he and Klaus were screaming in agony for the last many hours. He knew it was already the next day and he wondered if the pain would ever end. However, despite the agonizing torture, thinking of Anna and Elsa kept him fighting the pain for his revenge. Because, obtaining fire power was the best way to rid Arendelle of their monster.

The old lady continued to stare at them and Blizzard, the wolf, had went into hiding when the screams started to pierce his ears. The woman was amazed. The two brothers weren’t the first ones to seek the fire for revenge or power. However, they were the first ones to endure the pain this long. The fire power they were gaining, much like Queen Elsa’s magic, was controlled by emotion and would show how strong it was. And if one’s desire was strong enough, the person seeking the fire would gain it. But, no one ever survived this far. The fire was always too great and once it entered their bodies, it wouldn’t take long before they died of agonizing pain and boiling blood. The old lady watched upon the two from the Southern Isles. They were clawing at the ground and their bodies, hoping to release the fire....but not once did they ask for it to stop like the others.

“You two are strong. Stronger than you look too. I half expected you two to already be dead. Guess I was wrong. If you truly do survive, I feel sorry for Arendelle. And Elsa.”

She continued to watch the boys struggle trying to obtain the power and while their skins were no longer red hot and the energy around them was beginning to cool down, they didn’t notice the flames that sparked from their fingers.

* * *

Elsa and Olaf had spent the rest of the day at the North Moutain at Elsa’s ice palace. After assuring the guards that she and Olaf would be safe on their own and letting them know that it was a bonding moment, Elsa and Olaf rode up to the North Mountain with her royal horse pulling the sleigh. When they arrived, as Elsa expected, Marshallow was quick to stand his guard to the intruders. But when he saw who had arrived, he smiled and apologized to his creator.

“Hi little brother!” Olaf stood in front of Elsa and waved at the giant snowman.

Marshallow took a glance at the little blonde boy and gave out a loud roar, showing his ice teeth and spikes. After hearing the stories ands ee for herself how Marshmallow treated the men who attacked her, Elsa knew how vicious the giant ice man could be. She quickly stood between the two and raised her hands. She called out to the golem and told them who the young boy was. She was surprised to see that he actually understood. Marhsmallow smiled and greeted the two and even picked up his little, or big, brother and placed Olaf on his shoulders. Once they were inside the palace, Elsa and Olaf set up their picnic and let Marshamallow join them. They didn’t mind sharing some of their food because Olaf loved food and made sure that he and Gerda packed more than enough for the two of them.

“So what do you want to do today?” Elsa asked Olaf as she bit into her sandwich.

“I was thinking snowball fight.” He smiled.

“A snowball fight? Just the two of us?”

“It won’t be just the two of us.”

“It won’t?”

“No. We have Marshmallow.” Olaf and Elsa looked up at the golem who looked down at the two rather confused.

“Wha?” He asked in his deep voice.

“You and me against Marshamallow. That’s fair. Right brother?” Olaf asked.

Marshmallow grinned and after their lunch, the three began their fight. Despite it being two agianst one, Marshmallow was easily able to defeat the Queen and his big brother. Elsa said it was because he was much larger and not easily tompled by snowballs. But it didn’t matter. The palace and North Mountain was filled with their laughter. Soon after, Elsa and Olaf went for a walk around the forest while Marshmallow stood watch as always as the castle.

They found a small waterfall and Elsa took a seat on a fallen tree next to Olaf’s shoes as she watched him wade in the water, laughing at the little fish nibbling at his toes. The leaves on the trees above were already falling and Elsa could see that summer was ending and fall was beginning. Although they were still mostly green, some leaves had already begun to change colors and spots of orange and red could be seen among the forest.

“Have you decided yet Olaf?”

He stopped laughing at the fish and looked up at his mother. “Decided what?”

“If...if you want to stay as a human or be changed back.”

He walked out of the water and sat next to her. He was looking thoughtfully at the waterfall and the scenery around him.

“I’ve been thinking about it. I know it’s only been a few days but I’ve been comparing.”

“Between the two?”

“Yeah. There are lots of good things about each.”

“Like what?” Elsa smiled.

“Well, as a human, you can’t take off your head.” They both laughed. “But it’s nice not to constantly be seperated and asking people to grab your butt and put it back where it belongs. My nose stays in place and I can actually enjoy food and drinks.” He continued.

“But this human stuff is hard.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, all this emotion stuff. I don’t get it.”

Elsa placed her arm around him and pulled him closer. “It is hard. But I think you can get the hang of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Adolf, the doctor, said that you’re kinda....like a new born baby.” She wasn’t sure how to explain it really but it made sense.

“Yeah. The first day when I was with Kristoff and Anna, he said I looked like five or six years old. Then Anna pointed out that I was born...or, uh, created a year ago. So I guess.” Elsa giggled.

“He said that, also because you’re a magical being, the emotions are a lot stronger for you. Like a new baby or even a young child, you’re learning about them. You’re learning how to process them.”

Olaf sighed. “He said that to me too. But it was hard to understand and I just wanted out of there so I didn’t really listen much.”

Elsa laughed and gave him a warm hug. “Oh sweetie. You’re cute.”

“I know.”

They watched the water, enjoying the peace and quiet, until Olaf jumped up in surprise.

“Oh! I brought some paper.”

“What for?”

“Well...I was wondering..could you teach me how to read and write?” He asked. Elsa looked at him softly.

“You want me to teach you?”

“Is that okay? I know you’re the Queen and you have lots of other very important things to so it’s okay if you can’t. I really don’t mind.”

“Olaf, I would love to.”

“You would?”

“Yes. I was actually a little upset that I was missing everything.”

“What do you mean?” He looked at her with worry.

“Well, Anna taught you how to ride a bike. Kristoff taught you how to ride a horse...or Sven. Even when you came to life that day I created you, I didn’t get to see you walk or hear you talk.”

Olaf gave a quick laugh. “That rhymes. But that’s okay. You didn’t know I came to life.”

“I know. But still, those are things a mother wants to see.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked down.

“Sweetie, why are you sorry? It’s my fault. I’ve just been too busy.”

“But you’re not now!” He perked up. Elsa smiled.

“No. No I’m not. How about I teach you a few things now?”

“Oh I would love that mom!”

The two headed back up to the castle and he found the paper and pencil he had packed at the bottom of the basket. With her magic Elsa created a table and chair for the two of them so they wouldn’t have to lay on the floor. She wrote down four letters.

“Elsa.” She showed him.

“That’s your name!”

“Yes. And here is yours.” She wrote four more letters.

“Olaf.” He smiled.

Elsa wrote down Anna and Kristoff’s name and showed him how to say them.

“Well I know how to say them.”

“I know, but this is how you read. That way, even if you know how to say a word, you can look at how it is written. So next time when you see the word, you know what it is.”

“Oh!” He looked at the names. “This is confusing.”

Elsa laughed. “I know. It can be, but don’t worry. No one gets it the first time. It takes lots of practice and time.”

“How long did it take you?”

“Well me and Anna had a tutor to teach us more than just reading and writing. She taught us grammar.”

“What’s grammar?”

“Why don’t we just focus on reading and writing first?” Olaf smiled.

“Okay.”

Elsa spent the next hour showing Olaf the written word of names he already knew. Like Kai, Gerda, Marshamallow, and Ralph. She also began to teach him the alphabet and tricks to remember it by, like the song. That part was the easiest because it loved to sing, like everyone else in his family, and on their way back they sung the song together until he remembered it.

By the time they decided to pack up and head back home, it was already dark and the moon was shining. Elsa’s horse was pulling the sleigh and although he knew that with her powers they were safe, Olaf scooted closer to Elsa when he heard a wolf howl in the distance. Even though he had heard Anna and Kristoff talk about the wolves chasing them before they met him, he had never heard one before. He still hadn’t even seen one because thankfully none were close enough to attack them.

They reached the castle and the guards took care of the sleigh and horse. Olaf was already growing tired but Elsa just smiled when he insisted that he was awake enough to walk up to his room. When they finally arrived, Gerda helped Her Majesty change Olaf into his pajamas and tuck him in bed. Elsa quietly closed his bedroom door without making a sound. However she did give a startled gasp when she turned around to see Anna standing right behind her.

“Anna!” She whispered. “You scared me.”

“Sorry. Where were you two all day? I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m so sorry. I made sure that Olaf and I could spend some mother son time today. He decided to have a picnic up at the ice castle.”

Anna sighed, relieved. “Oh. Good. I kinda...kinda thought something bad happened.”

“Anna. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Elsa looked worried.

“It’s okay. You could have least told me.” Anna pouted. But they both knew it was to tease Elsa and she wasn’t really made at her. Elsa giggled and they walked downstairs. Thankfully she was done with all her work but she had decided to head back to the library. She had remebered that she and Olaf left the book he found on the table. She only hoped that one of the maids hadn’t put it away. So her and Anna walked down together while Anna told Elsa about her day.

“So...” Anna hesitated. Elsa looked at Anna and wondered where she was going with the conversation.

“I was thinking.”

“Yes?” Elsa hesitated. Knowing Anna when she began a conversation like this, it wasn’t always good. In fact, it sometimes called for trouble.

“I was thinking Olaf and Kristoff should spend some time together.” Anna smiled.

“Oh. How?”

“They could go ice harvesting.”

Elsa looked at her sister before realizing what this conversation was really about.

“Anna,” Elsa smiled. “have I’ve been neglecting you?”

Anna teasily pouted again. “I do feel a little lonely.”

Elsa laughed. “I’m sorry. But it’s not really my fault. You keep disappearing on me. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I think you’re right.

“Really?” Anna lit up.

“Yes. I think Olaf should spend more times around other men. I even remember him mentioning how he would like to see how ice harvesting is done. That’s a great idea Anna.”

“Yay! And while they are gone, you and I can spend more time together.” She smiled.

“Yes. But are you sure Kristoff won’t mind?”

“Oh don’t worry. I can deal with him. Even if he doesnt’ like it, he’ll do it for me.” Anna laughed.

“But I don’t want to bother him.”

“Elsa, don’t worry. It’ll be fine. They can go tomorrow. I’ll tell Kristoff and I’ll make sure that he promises to take very very good care of Olaf up in the mountains.”

Elsa smiled. That was what she was truly concerned about. But she knew that if Kristoff could take care of Anna, before they even fell in love, he would take care of Olaf. After all, he knew how special Olaf was to her. “Thank you Anna.”

“I’ll go and tell him now and it can be a surprise for Olaf in the morning.” Anna smiled as she went up to tell her husband and Elsa continued to the library. She was relieved to see the book was still where they left it. She picked it up and walked back to her room. Since she was already tired, she decided that she would look at it more tomorrow. Maybe she could convince Anna to take a trip with her to the trolls.

* * *

After many more hours, the process was finally complete. Hans and Klaus had passed out at the last minute of the torture and were currently laying down on the ground. The old lady took a stick and poked at them.

“You two dead?”

She kept poking until Hans grabbed the stick and pulled it away from her, breaking it in half.

“No. We are not dead.” He stood up. Klaus followed soon after.

“How do you feel?”

They exchanged looks between the two and at the lady.

“We don’t feel any different!” Hans yelled.

“Don’t yell at me boy.”

“You said-”

“I know what I said and I delievered.” She smiled.

“Then why don’t we feel any different. You promised us powers. Where are they?” Klaus angerly asked.

“What was all that torture for?!”

“Being born with magical powers like Queen Elsa is easy. But recieving them isn’t. Especially if it is fire. Fire is one of the most powerful elements out there but don’t be discouraged. You two are the only ones who ever survived.” She cackled.

“What do you mean?” Hans asked.

“You two are not the first to seek power to destory an enemy. But you two are the first to survive the torture of gaining it. So be proud. However, you’ll have to wait here six months.”

“......WHAT?!” Hans yelled. Blizzard, who was still hiding, whined.

“Hans..”

“Are you that much of a fool that you would attack Arendelle with no experience in magic. We know how well you did the first time.”

“The first time I was not aware or prepared for magic. Now I am.”

“Are you?” The old lady threw out her hand, which was previously behind her back, and threw a knife at the youngest brother. Out of reflex for defense, Hans threw out his arms and to both the brother’s surprise, a blast of red fire shot at the knife and melted it. It fell on the floor and melted through the snowy floor.

“Even Queen Elsa needed to practice.” She looked at him.

After just a few moments of thinking it over, Klaus managed to convince Hans to take the six months to train.

“Besides, you’re also after that little brat of hers, aren’t you?”

“Olaf?” Klaus asked.

“Well it was your idea to use him as leverage, was it not?” She asked.

“What does he have to do with this six month training?”

“Idiots.” She mumbled under her breath. “Olaf use to be a snowman. Now he’s a human. Thanks to a wish and the solstice.”

“You are not making any sense.” Hans complained. He was met with an order to shut up.

“Olaf is a magical being and became a human through magic. In six months, he will be turned back unless he finds a way to stay a human.”

“Human or not, we still need him. Queen Elsa cares very much for him and her sister. She will do anything to protect them.” Klaus explained.

“I told you to shut up.” She glared at him. “I am telling you this because I know how he can stay a human. They do not.”

“So you watch everyone?” Hans asked. He already knew the old hag was creepy, but he didn’t think she was a peeper.

“No. Let’s just say, I’m interested in yours and Queen Elsa’s story. Now if you would like for me to explain, stop interrupting me.”

Hans and Klaus looked at each other before answering with a sigh.

“I know how he can stay human and trust me, you want to wait until the next solstice in six months to attack. It will make for a better story.”

Outside the cave, the wind settled down and a distance howl could be heard.

* * *

_Olaf was walking through town, enjoying the summer. He was walking through the market and decided to get a gift for Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. His family. He was looking at a jewerly stand when he heard a scream. He spun around and saw two men in the distance. They were terroizing the people and from their hands shot fire. In a quick second, everyone started running for their lives and screaming, pleading to the two men to leave them be and spare them._

_Before he was aware, he was running towards the castle to get Elsa. She would know what to do. He climbed the stairs and entered the palace but immediately felt that there was no one in there. It was deserted. He called for anyone. Kai, Gerda, Kristoff, Anna, or Elsa. No one answered._

_He ran back outside and saw that everything was covered in burning snow. He looked at the fjord and saw that like before, when Elsa had accidently froze summer, the water was frozen solid and out on it was six figures. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the water. As he got closer Olaf noticed that three of the figures were Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. He ran towards them but they didn’t get any closer. He called out to them but they couldn’t hear them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a man, one he didn’t recognize, walk up towards them and throw out his hand. Fire shooting out of it and hitting Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. Olaf cried out for them but soon, they were covered in fire and when it burned out, he saw that his friends were no longer there. Even ashes were not in their places._

_He heard a sound that resembled metal and looked to the other side of the frozen water. To his horror, he saw Elsa knelt down on the ground and behind her was Hans pulling out his sword. He drew his hand up to land an attack on the Queen of Arendelle but before he brought the sword on on her head, Olaf yelled as loud as he could to Elsa._

_“Mother!”_

_Elsa slowly lifted her head and Olaf saw tears streaming down her face. He tried to run to her but realized that his leg would not move. He looked down and noticed that his left leg had become snow and soon after, his right arm became snow too. He couldn’t move and looked up to his mother, begging for her to move. To warn her of the danger she was in and that Hans was right behind her, ready to kill her. She didn’t move but utter a few words. Although it was hard to read them from his distance, Olaf could hear them being whispered across the fjord to him._

_“Olaf. My son.”_

_Then, without any delayed second, Hans brought the sword down and Olaf yelled out._

* * *

Olaf shot up in his bed, sweaty and heart beating rapid, and screamed.

“MOOOMMM!”

Elsa’s heart nearly stopped. Without wasting any seconds, she dropped her pen and began running out of the study and up the stairs. She didn’t need anyone to tell her who screamed. It was clear. Even when it was in distress she knew Olaf’s voice.

She got to the hallway where her and Olaf’s bedroom was and already saw his door open. Gerda was already standing outside and when she entered, she saw Kristoff standing besides the door and Anna was at the bed. Comforting Olaf. But from what Elsa could tell, it wasn’t working. His breath was rapid, he was gasping at air, and his face was soaked with tears.

She nearly ran up to his bed and Anna quickly moved so Elsa could sit with Olaf. She took him into her arms and began to rock him, whispering soft words that she was there.

“Olaf? What happened?” The last question was directed towards the other three.

“I don’t know. We heard him scream and came running in here. He hadn’t said anything yet.” Anna said. She was worried for Olaf because, although it has only been a few minutes, he had yet to calm down any.

“I’m thinking he had a nightmare.” Kristoff gave his opinion. “A very bad nightmare.”

“Geez, thanks Kristoff.” Anna glared at her husband, hating how he was stating the obvious at the moment.

“She asked what happened.” He defended himself.

“I’ll go get him some water.” Gerda quickly left the room. She didn’t need an order because everytime the girls would have nightmares when they were litte, a simple glass of water would always help. Being Queen Elsa’s son, she knew it would work for Olaf too. As she left, she quietly motioned for Princess Anna and Kristoff to leave the room and give mother and son some privacy. Although Anna refused, Kristoff was able to help Gerda urge her out nad explained to her that right now, Olaf just needed his mother.

Even after the three left, Elsa continued to rock Olaf in her arms. She moved his legs over her and scooted him onto her lap so she could hold him better. He had his arms around her and continued to cry visously as Elsa rubbed his back and whispered to him how it would all be okay.

“Shhh. It’ll be okay sweetie. I’m right here. I’m right here.” She whispered.

Olaf kept crying on her shoulder and during loud wails, Elsa could hear him say ‘momma’. Although his crying was loud and was hurting her ears, she continued to rub his back (which was much easier now that he was a human) and tightened her arms around him to help him feel safer.

They sat there for maybe fifteen minutes and soon, Elsa had stopped her rocking. It was a trick her mother would do to her before Elsa was afraid to touch her parents in fear of hurting them. Her mother would rock her and slow down her rocking ever so slightly that Elsa couldn’t remember when she stopped. Olaf’s crying had softened to low gasps and his tears had stopped streaming. Soon, after another few more minutes of Elsa sitting there and holding Olaf, his gasps turned to deep breaths. Soon after his breathing had become more steady and Elsa wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“Olaf?” She whispered.

She was about to move to lay him in bed before he whispered back, “I’m awake.”

Elsa smiled, although he couldn’t see it. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Olaf shook his head against her but moved to lay back on his bed. Elsa sat on the edge looking down on him. The pain and saddness she saw on Olaf’s face broke her heart. It wasn’t him. He wasn’t meant to be sad. But she remembered the doctor’s words and how now that he was a human, for a while, all of his emotions would be stronger, and that he was able to feel emotions he hadn’t before as a snowman. And although she didn’t know what he dreamed of, she knew that during the nightmare, he was afraid. Her creation, her son, was hurting and she couldn’t do anything about it but be there for him.

“Please don’t go.”

Elsa looked down at Olaf, but he wasn’t really looking at her. He was staring off into space with his head facing the wall.

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart. I’m staying right here.” She softly said.

“I meant...” She waited for him.

“Please don’t let someone kill you.”

If the sorrowful expression on her lovable Olaf’s face didn’t break her heart, those words did.

“Sweetie, what do you mean?” Her voice cracked.

“Hans killed you.”

Elsa thought on what he could mean and then she realized. He must have seen that moment a year ago and his dreams played out that Hans killed her instead.

“Oh Olaf. No, Hans didn’t kill me. It was just a nightmare.” She softly pushed aside the strands of hair on his face.

“He almost did.” Her heart kept breaking.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Olaf continued to stare at the wall and remained quiet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her. It hurt him just to think about it. But he knew that Elsa was also scared because she didn’t know how to help him, and he wasn’t helping her either. He eventually decided that she needed to know, even if it was hard. He took a deep breath and began to tell her about his dream, and how he felt about it.

“It was Hans. He came back to Arendelle but this time.....he had magic. Like yours, but with fire. He killed Anna, Kristoff, and Sven.”

Elsa gave a small gasp.

“I tried to call them but they couldn’t hear. And then he tried to kill you. It was like the first time.”

“What do you mean?” His mother softly asked.

“You were knelt down on the ground and he stood behind you. He lifted his sword and....”

Olaf didn’t have to finish. Elsa knew what he meant and he didn’t want to finish it. It was too scary.

“Oh sweetie. I’m so sorry.” By this point Elsa had already begun to cry.

“What scared me the most, was that you heard.”

“What?” Olaf finally turned his face towards her.

“You heard me but you didn’t move. I would have run to you. I tried....but I couldn’t. I was snow.”

Elsa’s eyes squinted at the last part. “What do you mean...you were snow?”

“My leg and arm became snow again. I was turning into a snowman again.” He looked away again, but this time at the window.

Elsa didn’t know what to say. She had no idea what to think of his dream. It was clear that he was hurt seeing his family had died in front of him, but was he also scared about being a snowman again? She remembered when she asked him once but he never gave her a clear answer. He only told her that he didn’t like to feel left out or not accepted. He had told her that he did like being a snowman and during the last few days, he had fun comparing the difference between the two. He wanted to know everything to decide if he wanted to stay a human or be turned back. That was something else they had to figure out, how to keep Olaf a human if he wanted, but everyone agreed to wait a little longer to find out. The trolls had told him that he had until the next solstice until he would be changed back and that was six months later. They had plenty of time until then and she, Olaf, Anna, and everyone else (which was Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, and few other servants who loved having Olaf there) wanted to spend most of their time having fun. Everything in the kingdom was going great and even with this new twist, there was no reason for them to worry over something that would happen in a few months. At least if it didn’t involve the entire kingdom.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He looked at Elsa. Tears were beginning to flow again.

“I don’t want to lose you, or Anna. Or Sven and even Kristoff. You’re my family.” Elsa hugged him even tighter.

“I love you Olaf. So much.” She cried.

“I love you too mommy.” Elsa smiled. It was the first he ever called her mommy. He had called her ‘mom’, and maybe once ‘mother’, but to hear him call her that made her love him even more.

Olaf fell sleep against her and she laid him back down. However, she was afraid to leave him tonight in case he had another nightmare, so she moved to the other side of the bed and laid down with him. Soon, she fell asleep too.

* * *

A/N: Please Read: Please do not compalin to me about the theory of technicalities of the solstice and celestial events. All I did was look up how to write the word solstice. I don’t really care about everything else. Since in this story a snowman can become a human, anything else is fair game (kinda). So if you know that kinda of stuff and it’s all wrong, please don’t waste your time complaining to me. I don’t really care. It just goes with my story. Sorry.

A/N: I really do not want to go over the next six months of the brother’s training or Olaf being a human. There is too much. I might make it into a few chapters however to give more time and more events to read rather than one incrediably long chapter. So please, like I said before, if you have any ideas for Olaf and his adventures of being a human, let me know. I need ideas. Also, the next few chapters will focus only on Olaf and the family. We won’t read about Hans and Klaus until they attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**1st Month:**

Anna told Kristoff about Olaf joining him and the other ice harvesters for a trip and although it took a little pushing from Anna, begging from Olaf, and a very polite ‘please’ from Elsa, he finally agreed.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But he has to listen to me. I’m in charge.”

“Of course Kristoff.” Elsa said. “I don’t really want him to do much harvesting, if any at all, but it will be good for him to be around other boys. Which brings me to a few rules of my own.”

Anna giggled at Kristoff’s groan and listened as Elsa set down her rules for Kristoff while he watched Olaf for the week.

“Please don’t change him. I understand that it will be good for him but I don’t want him coming back behaving too much like a boy.”

“She’s right Kristoff. Don’t teach him anything wrong.”

Kristoff looked at his wife shocked. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Let’s see...” Anna went on to list a few things that most men, especially rough mountain men like Kristoff, normally did. When she finished Elsa gave a confirmed nod and he sighed.

“Fine. I’ll bring him back as his usual self.” Kristoff didn’t dare list off the adjectives he always saw Olaf as. Anna wouldn’t be the only one to possibly punch him in the arm.

After making sure that everything was ready for their trip and that Olaf would be safe, Elsa was standing outside the gates. She was at his level and was hugging him tight.

“I love you so much sweetie.”

“I love you too mom.”

If you didn’t count the two or three days since she created him during the Eternal Winter, this would be the first time her and Olaf would be apart. It would also be the longest.

“You be careful. Okay?”

“Okay.” Olaf smiled. He turned towards Anna and gave her a goodbye hug too.

“Bye Anna.”

“Bye Olaf. Have lots of fun.”

“Just be careful.” Elsa side noted.

Anna smiled. “He’ll be fine Elsa. Kristoff and Sven will watch over him.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” She muttered under her breath. Anna just glared at her with a smirk.

“Okay, let’s go Olaf. The others are waiting.” Kristoff said. He walked up to the trio after packing his and Olaf’s stuff into the sleigh.

“Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Anna.” He gave the girls one last hug before joining Kristoff in the sleigh. Kristoff ordered Sven to leave and soon they were off. Olaf turned around in his seat and waved at Elsa and Anna who were waving back.

The girls giggled as they heard Kristoff already telling Olaf to behave and stay seated.

“I hope he’s not too hard on Olaf.”

“I hope so too. But as long as he stays safe.” Elsa said.

“It’s Kristoff. He grew up with trolls. I think--....oh, you meant Olaf.”

Elsa giggled at her sister. “So. What shall we do?”

“Well don’t you have some queenly duties to complete? Besides, we have all week.”

“There are a few things I need to get done soon. Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Of course.” Anna gave a reassuring smile. A small voice in her head reminded her that she was alone for thirteen years but she didn’t say anything. It was a small voice.

“Okay. Why don’t you go think of some stuff we can do while I finish.”

“Okay.” Anna smiled and went bouncing away with joy and excitement.

* * *

The week was longer than Elsa thought it would be. The thought did cross in her mind that she would have trouble coping with Olaf being gone for a whole week away from her, but she didn’t think it would affect her so much. Thankfully, spending time to catch up with her sister helped her get her mind off any worries she had about Olaf being gone.

It was the last day that she started to voice her worry out loud. At first Anna thought it was cute watching her sister be a mother again, but soon she kept having to reassure her that her little boy would be fine.

“Elsa. Stop worrying. Your hair is turning white.” Anna laughed.

“Not funny Anna.” Elsa smirked. She couldn’t be mad at her sister.

“Actually, it kinda was.” The Queen agreed.

“What if they run into wolves? Or-”

“Elsa. They are coming home today. Just be patience a little while longer and you’ll know for sure that Olaf is safe. Okay?”

“Fine.”

It was as if the gods knew she couldn’t wait, because soon Kai came up to the two royals and informed them that the ice harvesters had returned. Anna went running after Elsa as she made her way past Kai, nearly knocking him over.

“Sorry Kai.” Anna yelled back at him for Elsa.

They made their way to the gates and Elsa was relieved to see Olaf getting out of the sleigh, safe and unharmed. Or at least from the distance she could see.

“Mom!” Olaf ran up to Elsa and nearly tackled her with a big warm hug. She didn’t hesitate to give it back.

“Olaf. You’re back. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. But I had so much fun.” Olaf beamed.

“That’s great. You can tell me all about it later. Do you want something to eat?”

Olaf grinned. “That sounds awesome.”

“Great. Why don’t you go in with Anna and I’ll be there shortly.”

“Okay.”

Olaf started to drag Anna towards the castle. She looked back to see Elsa walk up to Kristoff and held back a laugh. She knew Elsa couldn’t resist bothering Kristoff with questions about the trip.

Kristoff silently groaned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape Elsa and any questions she might have.

“Did everything go okay? He’s not hurt is he? I mean, I couldn’t see anything but you never know. Were there wolves? He didn’t fall in the ice water, did he? I don’t know if he can swim. I should probably look into that. He had fun, right? So how did it go?”

Kristoff blinked. Because there were many differences between Elsa and Anna, it was hard to remember that they were sisters. But moments like this reminded Kristoff. They both rambled if they were worried. Thankfully that was the only times Elsa rambled. Unlike Anna who would ramble almost anytime.

“Uh....everything’s great.”

“You hesitated.” Elsa eye’s were wide.

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“Okay, maybe I did. But that’s only because you kinda just threw those questions at me.”

Elsa sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just-”

“I know. Don’t worry. Everything went great. Olaf is perfectly safe. He was very excited but he’s a very good listener.” Kristoff smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he listened to the rules. It took a while but I found out that it helps if you give him something good to look forward to if he obeys.”

Elsa and Kristoff began walking back to the castle as he talked about the trip. All worries Elsa had during the week were gone because from Kristoff’s news, nothing bad or mildly dangerous happened.

They found Anna and Olaf in the dining room waiting for them before they ate dinner. At least, not without taking a few bites out of their food first. They said they were testing it. Elsa laughed and smiled as she listened to Olaf go on and on about his trip and all the fun he had. He helped the harvesters work better and not act as depressed with a few songs. He even learned how to fish while the men took a break. Kristoff said that they caught six fish but Olaf agreed that the other men needed them, since the two of them lived in a castle.

“That was very nice of you Olaf.”

“Can we go again another time?”

“What?!” Kristoff gaped.

“Why don’t we take a break. You can’t go every week.”

“But Kristoff does.”

“That’s his job Olaf.” Anna explained.

“Hey, I don’t go every week. Just every other few weeks.”

The family laughed as they continued eating and tell each other about their week. About the ice harvesting and all the shenanigans Anna got Elsa in.

* * *

Elsa continued to help Olaf learn how to read and write during her breaks as Queen. However, because of her being Queen, she was having trouble teaching him well. Thankfully, he liked the idea of her getting him a tutor. At least he would be able to learn. He was just upset that it wasn’t her teaching him. Elsa was happy to know that he understood why.

“It’s okay. You’re the queen. You’re very busy. I don’t want to bother you too much.”

“Olaf, you’re never a bother to me.”

He smiled. “I can’t wait to tell you what I learned.”

Surprisingly, Olaf was a very good student and a fast learner. The tutor was actually impressed. He, like everyone in the kingdom by now, had heard of the Queen’s son. How he was created as a snowman and turned human. The tutor said that if he hadn’t know that fact, he wouldn’t have seen Olaf as any different from any other child. In fact, with the exception of his origin and the magic behind it, he was just like any other kid.

He had lots of energy and always loved to play. On the trip with the harvesters, Kristoff allowed everyone to take a break and they all played with Olaf. They moved away from the ice and onto solid ground and played chase, hide and seek, and even a snowball fight. Finally Olaf had gotten tired that he was able to sleep while the harvesters worked during the night. He even loved to play with the others children in the village, who in turned loved to play with him. He liked to get dirty but most of it was from chocolate...or at least Elsa hoped. He would get in trouble with some of the staff but they never minded too much. When Elsa asked them why they said that it was because it had been a long time ago since they had a child in the castle.

Elsa smiled whenever she saw Olaf. Not only at being his mother but how everyone loved him. Like her, they never judged him on his difference. Elsa felt blessed to be the queen of a loving kingdom filled with people who were kind, sweet, and gentle. It truly seemed like everything in Arendelle was perfect.

* * *

**2nd Month:**

Elsa decided to it was time to learn more about the magic that made Olaf a human. She decided to take the trip on her own since she wanted Kristoff and Anna to watch over Olaf while she was gone. She made her way up to the trolls with the book Olaf found in her hand.

“Hello Her Majesty.” Grand Pabbie welcomed Elsa as a few others trolls woke up to learn why the Queen was visiting them.

“What can I do for you?”

Elsa showed him the book and told him exactly what Olaf had told her. “I’m not familiar with runes so I was wondering if you could translate?”

The troll looked through the book for a few minutes, flipping back and forth between pages. Elsa sat on a fallen tree and talked a little among the other trolls as Grand Pabbie learned more about the book. After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

“This magic..”

“What is it?” Elsa asked. The look on Grand Pabbie’s face had her worried.

“It..it is very powerful. It is based on a celestial night and as I had said before, he won’t be changed back until the next solstice. The winter solstice.”

“But is there a way he can stay a human? He hasn’t fully decided yet, but I think he wants to stay a human. He’s loving it.” Elsa chuckled.

However, Grand Pabbie didn’t respond. He only continued to look at the book worried.

“Grand Pabbie, what’s wrong?”

“How is Olaf behaving?”

Elsa blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, a snowman and human are two very different people. Although he is always loving and kind and sweet, a snowman can not always understand the emotions of a human.”

“The royal doctor said something similar. He said that like a new child, he is just learning them and so they are stronger than most. I have immediately noticed a few changes.”

“Such as?”

“Well...Olaf never really lied before. Unless it was for a good surprise. He understood that lying was bad and that it could hurt people. But the third day I learned that he had visited you in the middle of the night.”

Grand Pabbie sighed. “Yes. He did. He had told me what he knew about how he became a human. However, I didn’t really have much to tell him.”

“But what did the book say?”

The troll remained quiet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell the Queen. “Is there anything else that has happened?”

Elsa thought. “He had a bad dream about a month ago.”

“What was the dream about?”

“Hans.”

“What do you mean?”

Elsa explained to the troll what Olaf had dreamed about and asked him if it was a vision to what might happen.

“Possibly. However, those kind of dreams never give you the exact answer.”

“But why did he have it?”

“Well, Your Majesty, Olaf is a magical being. He was created from your magic and brought to life from it. Magic, although a different source, has also turned him into a human. I think it is clear to say that he will never be a normal human like Anna or Kristoff. Like you, magic is a part of him and will always be in his life. But there is no need to fear my dear Elsa.” Grand Pabbie said when he saw Elsa look even more worried.

“For now, he is perfectly safe.”

“What about Hans? Should we expect him to return? Possibly with magic too?”

“It is hard to say. The magic and Olaf becoming snow again in his dream could easily mean something else. We can only wait to see what the future holds.”

Elsa sighed. “Thank you very much for your help.”

“Your welcome Your Majesty.”

Elsa left back to the castle and although she didn’t get much information about Olaf being a human, she decided it was best to send a letter to the Southern Isles. She needed news on Hans and she needed it now.

Unfortunately, the Southern Isles had no information on the whereabouts of Hans, or one of his older brothers. But they did let her know that they were on the search for them and told her that if Hans and his brother were planning an attack on Arendelle, they would have done so already. She figured they might be right. From what she learned about Hans, he was quick to action and always took the opportunity. Besides, the Southern Isles was across the ocean and it took only a few days to travel there. If he was going to attack, he already had plenty of time.

She decided she would worry too much about it right now but she made sure to let Hans family know that she wanted to be kept updated with any news from him.

* * *

By the middle of the second month, Olaf’s emotions was becoming more stable. He learned how to handle any slight pain he suffered and he wasn’t as afraid of his nightmares as much. He had two more since Elsa talked to the trolls but they both were the same as last. It made Elsa wonder if this was the future. If Hans did somehow gain powers like hers but with fire, and he and his missing brother were getting ready to attack. She still hadn’t heard any news from Hans’ family and no sighting of them had been found. Everything still remained perfect in her kingdom, but she feared that this was the calm before the storm.

Thankfully, she had an ally. The French Ambassador. He had been in Arendelle on her coronation and knew of her powers. He was proud of the young monarch and had quickly become a good friend. He had promised that he would assist her in royal matters concerning other countries and so far he has kept it. He had even become her new big trading business partner.

Elsa sent him a letter describing what has been happening and to her relief, he had told her that he would visit Arendelle. He also agreed to bring some extra protection she might need, such as more armadas and guards. Elsa tried to politely decline it since she had her powers but he insisted, saying that her and Arendelle were great partners and friends and he would hate to see her and her kingdom destroyed by a mad man. He also mentioned that he was looking forward to officially meet Olaf.

Again, Elsa smiled. It was not only her kingdom but others as well that already knew of her powers and Olaf that found Olaf to be a blessing. At least after they got over their initial shock of him. Thankfully, Anna was the only person so far to harm him on the first meeting.

A few days later the French Ambassador arrived in Arendelle and spent a couple of days there. He and Elsa talked over their trade and other royal duties and he met Olaf. Like many people before him, he found Olaf remarkable. He had seen the snowman once before leaving after her coronation but never payed much mind to him knowing it had something to do with the Queen’s powers. Now after meeting the boy and learning all about him, he called Olaf a miracle. And Elsa completely agreed.

* * *

**3rd Month:**

After the French Ambassador left, Elsa thought it would be a good idea to visit another country. To help with royal business and let Olaf meet other people. He already knew almost every single person in the kingdom, and although he loved them and they loved him, he always loved to meet new people. And Elsa thought of just the country.

Corona. Before her coronation, Elsa heard of their princess being born with magical powers too. However, she was always afraid to visit her and learn more. That, and it was only a few years ago that she was found. Apparently, the princess was taken as a baby and was never found. The story was that she was hidden away in a tower and after sixteen years, rescued by a thief. They soon got married, but not before he saved the princess from her captor but cutting her long hair, which held the magic. She first sent a letter to them and they agreed to meet.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf boarded the boat that would head to Corona. Olaf’s emotions were more controlled but like his Aunt Anna, he couldn’t really control his excitement for an adventure. He was thrilled about getting to sail on a ship and meet other countries. In fact, he and Anna shared the same excitement because this was her first time leaving Arendelle as well. Elsa stood at the railing with Olaf and showed him how the water moved as the boat sailed. Like everything he was enthralled at something so simply. They watched the fish and looked out onto the horizon.

After a few days of travel they finally reached Corona and was greeted with a royal welcome. The citizens were excited for the Snow Queen’s arrival and the King and Queen and their daughter welcomed them with open arms.

“So what is it like to have ice powers? Are you always cold?” Rapunzel asked.

“Easy blondie.”

“It’s okay.” Elsa smiled. “It was difficult at first when I was little but over the past year I have learned to control them. And no. The cold-”

“Doesn’t bother her anyways.” Anna finished. They all laughed.

The royals of Corona and Arendelle was sitting around the dinner table. Rapunzel and her husband Flynn, or as she called him Eugene, had just got done telling their story and her magic. Elsa was surprised to see they had a few things in common. They were both born with magic of an elemental style. Hers was ice and Rapunzel’s was light. They had also both been locked up. The difference was that Elsa locked herself up.

“I’m sorry for what you have been through.” Elsa said. “It must have not been easy.”

“Thank you, but I had a lot of hope. Those lanterns were my light.” Rapunzel smiled at her parents. Elsa was glad to see how happy her parents were with their daughter and from what they told her, they would have never seen her magic as a threat. In fact, Elsa was feeling a little bit jealous. But she had no need to. She did lose her parents and although she knew they loved her dearly, she always hated the fact that they taught her not to feel. Now she had her sister back, a brother-in-law, and a wonderful son, and they all taught her that feeling was good. It was the love they gave her that helped her control her magic.

As she was thinking of this Anna and Olaf was telling the others their story. Anna told what she knew before the coronation and Olaf jumped in when he came into the story. Which to her surprise was when he came to life.

“And I thought a frog-”

“Chameleon.” Rapunzel quickly corrected Eugene.

“-was weird.” Which resulted in her punching his arm.

“Not that I mean any disrespect. At least a snowman wouldn’t stick his tongue in my ear all the time.”

Elsa laughed to see the princess punch her husband in the arm again. It was oddly comforting to see them act so much like Anna and Kristoff. Like Anna, Rapunzel was very carefree and wild, but with a big heart. Eugene and Kristoff were both common man and lived in the wild. As for Eugene, that was on the run from guards after he left the orphanage.

They spent a few more hours talking, laughing, and having fun. Elsa thought about visiting Corona more often since everyone got along so well. In a bittersweet way they all acted like family.

They were shown their rooms for the night. Anna and Kristoff had their own room and she asked for Olaf to stay in her room. To save them trouble and in case she had to be there if he had another nightmare. She didn’t want him being too far. Soon everyone settled in for the night.

“Olaf?”

“Yeah?” He answered from his bed.

“What all do you remember? You never told me what happened after you came to life.”

“Oh. Well, it kinda just happened. I wasn’t even sure that I was alive. I don’t think I knew what it was to be alive.” He paused. “I remember a voice. It was you singing. I saw you run up some stairs you were making with your hands. Somehow, I knew you made me. It was as if I already knew everything I needed to know. Who built me, who I was, and what I loved.”

“Why didn’t you come and find me?” Elsa was worried, or at least that was how she sounded to him.

“I thought about it. I took a few steps before I realized it. But you seemed so happy that I didn’t think you would want to see me. You were singing and being so carefree, I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Olaf.” He could hear her smile.

“Besides, I wasn’t sure how you would react. The first person that ever saw me kicked my head off.”

Elsa laughed. She could see Anna doing that and imagine her and Kristoff playing ‘hot potato’ like they told her. Elsa thought about asking him another question but before she could, she heard him softly snore. She looked over to see him sound asleep and playfully scoffed when she saw his thumb in his mouth. She eventually let sleep take her.

* * *

The next day before they left back home, they spent a few hours visiting Corona. They looked at the shops where Anna bought some more clothes for Olaf. She said it would make her the ‘best aunt ever’. Rapunzel and Eugene even took them to see her tower. Elsa wasn’t sure why but they said that besides the history behind it, the scenery around it was beautiful. And Olaf kept begging.

They took a few horses, Olaf riding with Elsa on Max, and played in the tower’s hidden paradise. The royal couple were right. The whole places was beautiful with the big pond and waterfall. It was hidden in trees and Eugene showed them the secret passage way he found to get to it. After a few hours of playing with Pascal and Max, visiting the royal family, and see all Corona had to offer it was time to go back home.

There were many wonderful moments about their trip and one of them was that Olaf’s friends were waiting for him when they arrived. They waved and called out to him. Elsa told him to go and have fun with them. She just wished she told him to wait until the ship was fully secure because he barely landed on the docks before running to his friends.

* * *

**4th Month:**

It was five months into Olaf being a human and after more research, Elsa still hadn’t manage to find more information about the magic used that night. She had looked through all the books in the library and even went up to the attic. It was where Olaf first found the book. She found more books and they looked more promising. Thankfully, none of them had runes written in them but none had any information that could help. She finally decided that the only place she could find what she needed was the book Olaf found, and since it was written in runes, only Grand Pabbie could help her. But he wasn’t talking.

Elsa had even sent up Kristoff to see if the troll would talk to him but he came back with nothing as well. She even went so far as demanding as Queen for him to tell her but still, the troll remained quiet. Anna even decided to look for translation of runes and Elsa talked to Olaf’s tutor. For some reason, it felt like no answers would be shown and the only thing they could do...was wait. Wait until the winter solstice to see what happens to Olaf. Though she knew that it would be much easier if Grand Pabbie would talk.

However, all the good times Olaf was having being a human helped her forget the trouble. He was quickly learning in his studies when it came to reading and writing, but other subjects such as Arendelle history had him, like any other kid, falling asleep while the tutor was talking. Even though the palace staff didn’t mind him being a kid, he started to behave better. Only a little. He would still scare Gerda and one time he accidentally tracked mud onto the floors. This was from playing in the rain which had gotten him sick.

Like Elsa, his cold happened really fast and she ordered the maids to find the doctor. But after a few minutes of looking over Olaf, he informed the Queen that it was merely a little running nose. Elsa relaxed but it worried Olaf.

“Am I going to lose my nose?” Everyone laughed.

“Don’t worry Olaf.” Kristoff said. “You’ll never lose this one or have to replace it.”

“Yay.” Olaf said in his happy voice, though it was a little snuffed out by the sickness.

The doctor did mention that he would probably heal very easily like his burned hand and sure enough, Olaf was back outside playing the next day as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**5th Month:**

One day Olaf wondered through the halls and everyone noticed he was different. He wasn’t smiling, laughing, or running around. After dealing with her work Elsa went to find him sitting in front of a window. It was another rainy day and he was looking outside but something about his posture told her that he wasn’t really watching.

“Olaf? What’s wrong?” She said next to him on the window bench.

He didn’t say anything and continued to look outside. Instead of pushing him Elsa waited until he was ready to talk. Surely something bad must have happened to maker he lovable and cheerful snowman so down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Olaf finally spoke up.

“Carina’s grandmother died.”

Yes, that was definitely something bad. Elsa remembered Carina as being one of Olaf’s friends in town. In fact, if she had to admit it she would say that Carina like Olaf. A lot. And Olaf probably liked her. They were very kind to each other and she had even seen Carina blush around Olaf. Elsa found it sweet and cute but the mother in her didn’t want Olaf falling in love with anyone just yet. Maybe in the future she wouldn’t mind the little girl being with Olaf. The two were close so for Olaf to hear that Carina’s grandmother died must have been hard for him.

He was the kinda of soul that couldn’t imagine a living soul, human or animal or even snowman, dying. Elsa could see that that news took a big toll on him. She placed her arm around his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk?”

“Why did she go?” Elsa knew he was talking about the grandmother.

“I’m not sure sweetie. Perhaps she was really sick and couldn’t fight to live any longer. Maybe it was time for her to go. It’s hard to say why people die sometimes.” She said in her motherly voice. Seeing Olaf this way broke her heart.

“Carina said that her grandmother didn’t wake up from her sleep.”

“I’m so sorry. How is Carina doing?”

“She said she understands. It was time for her to go.”

They continued to sit in silence and watched the rain beat against the window pane.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Why do people have to die?”

The question stumbled Elsa. She realized that she never thought about this. Being a snowman Olaf didn’t really have to worry about death. Although he seemed to understand what happened to Anna--no. She didn’t want to think about that.

“Will I die one day?”

Again, Elsa didn’t know what to say. If she was honest a part of her had thought about that particular question when he was a snowman. He was created by her powers so she imagined that he would continue to live as long as she did. Or unless she decided to get rid of his flurry and let him melt, which was the last thing she would ever do in the world. Like the French Ambassador had told her Olaf was a miracle. To rid the world of such a wonderful spirit that only had the power to lift other’s soul would be...would just be wrong.

But now...he was a human. And if he stayed a human....

“I hope not.”

It was the only answer she could think of giving him, and the only answer she wanted to think of. Before she could dwell much deeper into that thought Anna walked up and sat with them.

“I talked to Carina.” Anna said.

“You did?”

“She was wondering if you would want to go with her and her family to bury her grandmother. It would mean a lot to her.”

Elsa and Anna waited for Olaf’s answer. Which didn’t take long to make.

“Yeah. I’ll go. She needs a warm hug.”

Elsa smiled. Even in a time of sorrow and death, he still knew when to give out his warm hugs. And she knew that this moment of hurt wouldn’t make his hugs any less warm. In fact, it would make them warmer. What Olaf asked the girls next took them by surprise.

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course Olaf.” Anna said.

* * *

It wasn’t every day that the Queen and Princess would visit a commoner’s funeral, but since it was Queen Elsa it only made them love her more. Carina lift up when she saw Olaf and her family thanked the Queen for her presence.

“I’m sorry for your lost.” She said.

“There is nothing you need to be sorry about Your Majesty. It was time for her.” It was Carina’s mother who told her.

“Thank you for being here Olaf.”

“Your welcome. I’m sorry your grandmother is gone.”

Without another word Olaf wrapped his arms around his friend and somehow to everyone around, royal and commoner, everything felt better. Suddenly nobody was crying and instead of morning the lost, they were happy that the old lady who was in pain was free and in a better place.

When the funeral was over and Olaf said one last goodbye to his friend, they went home. Dinner was a little more somber but Anna and Kristoff tried to lighten things up with a few jokes. Olaf laughed a little but Elsa knew he was still thinking about what he asked her before.

Later she helped him get dressed for bed and tucked him in. She sat on his bed with him before saying goodnight.

“Are you okay sweetie?” She pushed a few hairs out of his face.

“Will I die?” That didn’t help her feel any better.

“Olaf, do you want to talk about anything? Please, you know you can tell me anything. I want to help.”

He looked at her. “The dreams I’ve been having.”

“Grand Pabbie said they could mean anything.” Although she didn’t believe him.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Olaf turned his head towards the window.

“Sweetie look at me.” Elsa gently turned his face towards her. “I am your mother. I created you. I will never let anything happen to you, do you understand? No matter what you are, snowman or human, it will never change how much I love you. You are my son. You are Olaf, son of Queen Elsa and I will protect you. No one will ever harm you. Queen’s orders.”

Olaf smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Elsa leaned over to give him a kiss on the head. She got up and blew out the candles and said good night to him.

* * *

**6th Month:**

It was the last month and they had nearly given up on finding an answer to keep Olaf human. Elsa had asked him one day if he made a final decision. He showed her a list of pros and cons between both choices. Surprisingly, the choice to stay human was winning out. He laughed and told her that in the end, he guessed he wouldn’t mind what happened. He was born a snowman and deep down, he would always remember that. He told her that he loved her and would always be thankful that she created him and brought him to life, but being a human was easier.

“Except the emotions.” She laughed at him.

“Are they getting easier?”

“Yeah, they are. I just...don’t always understand them. I get love. That’s the easiest.”

Elsa smiled. It was easy to understand why that emotion would be his favorite and the easiest for him. He was created with love. It was odd that love was the most complicated emotion for human. She guessed he was right. Even if he was a human, some part of him deep down would always be a snowman. She was taken out of her thought when she realized that Olaf was listing off all the emotions.

“...jealousy, sadness....there is one I don’t understand at all.”

“Which one is that?”

“Anger.”

Elsa blinked. “What do you mean?”

“How can a person get angry. Why be angry?”

“Well...that is complicated. There are things that make us angry.”

Olaf thought for a moment. “Like when Anna punched Hans. He made her angry?”

Elsa giggled at the memory of Anna face punching Hans into the water. “Yes. He did make her angry because...he betrayed her.”

“Have you ever gotten angry?”

“Yes.” She quickly decided to simply tell him and not make an excuse for anything. A mother is always an influence on her children.

“Why?”

“Well...I was angry when Hans and some tried to kill me.”

“Yeah. I think that would make me angry too.”

Elsa laughed. “I think it would make anyone angry. Like Anna.”

It was then she realized that Olaf had never gotten angry. Ever. She thought back to the year she had known him and all he had been through. Even after being turned into a human not once she did see or hear about him getting angry. She wondered if it was even possible. If his soul and him in general were capable of getting angry.

It wasn’t until the end of the month, near the solstice, did she get her answer.

* * *

 

Please Review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The winter solstice was just a few weeks away and Olaf was getting a little more nervous and anxious by the day. As was Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. They still hadn't found any information that could help them prepare for what might or might not happen. The only person, or troll, who really knew anything wasn't talking to them. It upset Elsa greatly. Especially when she sent Kristoff to see if Grand Pabbie would talk to him only for the ice harvester to return with no news either. Elsa was determined to use the 'queen' card and order the troll to tell her what he knew. However, it didn't work like that. At least not with the trolls. Although they lived outside her kingdom they were not a part of it. They were natural creatures and only obeyed nature's law. They had every right not to tell her. However Kristoff gently let her know that the elder troll doesn't mean any disrespect or harm and he did mean the best for Olaf.

"Then why won't he tell me what he learned? He knows something and every time he doesn't tell me or anyone, it only makes me fear the worst." She told her brother-in-law.

"I know Elsa but I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Well..." Kristoff paused. "Actually I'm not really sure. But it will be."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Maybe he was right. No matter what her and Anna and their family went through, they always made it through. Although it took several years, she finally managed to control her powers. Her and Anna were even able to become a family again after their parents death. However, before things ever got better...they got worse. Thinking back on how they managed to survive her powers and people wanting to kill her and Anna, Elsa remembered Hans.

There was still no news from the Southern Isles and she was beginning to think there wouldn't be. Maybe Hans truly was gone from their lives and she had no need to worry. Besides, Olaf's dreams were just that. Right? Dreams. Dreams that were brought on by memories and the stress and change of becoming a human. _Everything in Arendelle and our family is perfect. Nothing is going to change that,_ she thought.

* * *

The kingdom of Arendelle was on the horizon and Hans and Klaus was on their way towards it. After six months of learning their new powers and training to defeat the Snow Queen, the brothers were now ready for their attack. They had left a few days ago from the old lady's cave and had spent their time making a plan. Now all they had to do was to sneak into the kingdom and victory would be theirs.

They made their way through the forest and stayed on the outskirts. Klaus had to persuade Hans to take the more stealth route rather than barging into the kingdom all ablaze. Although it would have made for a more dramatic and theatrical setting, something Hans fancied himself with, it wouldn't have made it easy to accomplish their goal.

"Now what do you suggest?" Hans looked at Klaus.

"Let's find the Queen's son."

"And you honestly believe that Queen Elsa would submit for this Olaf's safety?"

"Hans, haven't you ever heard how protective a mother can be?"

"Fine. Just one more question."

"And what is it brother?"

Hans paused. "What does Olaf look like?"

Klaus blinked and stared ahead at Arendelle.

"We know, according to the stories, that he was created as a snowman by Her Majesty's powers and later turned human. What we don't know is what he looks like."

Hans looked at his brother. He waited for an answer but before he decided to go ahead and storm into the kingdom fire ablaze, Klaus spoke up.

"We also know that everyone, especially Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, only know you. They don't know me." Klaus smirked.

* * *

Olaf yawned. Today he wasn't really interested in learning anything new. Which was surprising because it was his character to be fascinated by the simplest things and learn what everything did. But since the solstice was coming up he could only think about it. He did try to pay attention though. In fact, he loved learning. He was glad that his tutor agreed to continue teaching him even if he got turned back. His tutor's exact words were, 'Why shouldn't a snowman learn?'.

Olaf kicked his legs gently back and forth and let his mind wondered. He wished the room had a window but the tutor, his mother, and almost everyone else that knew him agreed that he would get far too distracted if he could see outside. It wasn't that they didn't want him having sun but since he loved it too much, it was sure that he would focus on looking outside rather than listening to the teacher. He smirked at them when he realized that it didn't stop his mind from imaging the sun and trees and water-

"Olaf!"

The young boy jerked his head up. "What?!"

Olaf looked around the room in a hurry, worried that something bad was happening.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Of course." Olaf smiled.

"What did I just say about Law 23?"

Olaf's mind blanked. He had no clue. When he said this his tutor just smirked. He was never really mad at Olaf. He understood his nature and had told Queen Elsa that he actually enjoyed the young boy's presence, just like everyone else.

"What's wrong Olaf?" He didn't really need to ask because he knew. He was aware of what was happening among the royal family and what was coming up. He couldn't imagine what the young boy was struggling with at the moment but to see a happy loving boy like Olaf struggle with himself was upsetting in itself.

Olaf sighed. "I wouldn't hate it if I got turned back into a snowman, but I really like being a human. It's hard sometimes but that's what makes it fun. You never know what's going to happen. It's what makes life fun too so I'm very happy that mom brought me to life. It's just...I guess I wish I knew what was going to happen."

The tutor remained silent for a moment before deciding. "Olaf?"

The young boy looked up. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we quit for the day? Go and enjoy the sun." He smiled.

Olaf perked up. He ran out of the room with only a shouted 'thank you' but knew what it really meant. What his teacher meant was to enjoy being a human before the solstice in case he got turned back. He didn't mind it. Olaf knew that his teacher would never mean to upset him in any way.

He ran out of the castle and into town. Instead of going to find his usual gang of friends, Olaf ran in the direction of his friend Carina's house. There were times he was like his mother and other times he was like his Aunt Anna and one of those moments were now. Like Anna, Olaf didn't always watch where he was going and ran into something. After he fell down and looked up he saw that it was someone he ran into. Which actually surprised Olaf because Carina's house was closer to the outskirts of Arendelle and there weren't a lot of people, if any, around her house. If anything, he should have run into a tree and not a person.

"Sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. That's my fault. Are you okay?" Olaf looked up at the man.

"I'm fine. It's okay, you didn't hurt me."

"Oh that's good. I would love to stay and chat but I was going somewhere and since I don't want to disturb you or run into you again, I'll just go. Bye."

Before Olaf could really go anywhere, the man grabbed his arm. "Wait,"

"What is it?"

"Could you help me?"

Olaf really wanted to go and see his friend but the nature in him told him to help. If someone needed help and he could offer, he had to.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am looking for someone."

"That's great! I know almost everyone in town." And it was true. "I sometimes forget the names because there are so many but it's hard to forget someone if you know them well. So, uh, who are you looking for?"

The man smirked. "This boy's name is Olaf. Have you heard of him, or met him? Do you know where I can find him?"

Olaf blinked and looked at the man for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I'm Olaf!"

The man grinned thinly and before Olaf could react to anything, he grabbed the boy. He placed one strong arm around his body to hold him tight against him and his other hand on his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

Olaf's mind was racing. He had no idea what was happening but if he had to guess he would say that he was being kidnapped. Or snow-napped. But he realized this wasn't time for jokes. He struggled against the man and wished for his mother. A small part of him hoped that if he could wish to be turned human and become it the next day, wishing for his mother would bring her to him and save him. From his struggling and his breath being shortened by the man's hand covering his mouth, Olaf could see Arendelle become more blurred before his vision went black.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Anna peeked her head into the royal office. She saw her sister and the royal advisor, Kai, working. As usual.

"Elsa, come on." The redhead whined.

"Anna, I'm really busy."

"How busy can you be? Arendelle is doing great and has been for a whole year. What is so wrong that it's making you work so much."

Elsa chuckled. "Anna, honestly I haven't been working that much. You're right. Arendelle is doing great and there is not much to worry about-"

"Great! So are you coming to dinner?"

Elsa looked at the clock. It was already six and dinner was served at 5:30. She gasped.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." She turned to Kai. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Yes Your Majesty." Kai bowed and left.

"I'm sorry. Let's go eat."

The two sisters walked together to the dinning room and saw Kristoff. As Elsa sat down she noticed that the food on Olaf's plate wasn't even touched yet. And Olaf wasn't there.

"Kristoff, where's Olaf?"

"He hasn't come down yet."

Elsa looked at the servant who had just placed her plate down in front of her. "Will you please go and find Olaf? Let him know dinner is ready."

"Yes Your Majesty."

The servant left to go find the boy and Elsa wondered. It was odd for Olaf to miss any meal. He loved eating just like he loved everything else about being human that he couldn't really do as a snowman. She knew he had his lessons today with his tutor and she never interrupted them. However she ordered for his lessons to be finished at most thirty minutes before dinner. It was thirty minutes after.

"Have you two seen Olaf today?" Both Anna and Kristoff shook their heads.

_There is nothing to worry about,_ Elsa thought. _I'm sure he went off to play and lost track of time. It's happened before. But...he's never missed dinner._

Just as Elsa was about to believe this thought she saw the servant return. She walked up to the Queen and whispered in her ear. Her heart dropped.

Elsa stood up and ran out of the room. She wasn't surprised that Anna and Kristoff followed. She ran out into the hallway and saw the captain of the guard standing in the middle.

"What's going on?" It was Anna who asked. Elsa was already filled with fear and worry to ask.

"Your Majesty," the guard paused. It was clear by his expression that he wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say. He held out his hand and in it was a note. Elsa grabbed it and read it with Anna reading over her shoulder who read it out loud.

"To Queen Elsa, there is no need to worry. Your dear Olaf is in mine and my brother's care. You can have him back in exchange for the kingdom. Come find us alone and we can reach a deal. Hans of the Southern Isles."

Silence filled the hall and everyone looked at each other with uneasiness. No one was sure what to do or say. Anna watched Elsa for any signs of her magic but Elsa remained still staring at the letter until one of the guards spoke up. It was the captain.

"Your Majesty, I will send out my men in search for Olaf and the brothers. Half will search in the kingdom and the other half will search in the forest. You need not worry. We will find him."

The captain and the few guards with him were heading outside when Elsa finally found her voice after reading the letter.

"When you find Hans and his brother, I want them brought here. Alive." She ordered.

The captain understood but before they could leave again Kristoff spoke up.

"Elsa. I understand that I am just an ice harvester but I know those forest well. Let me go with them and help look for Olaf."

No one argued. Kristoff left with the guards in search of Hans and his brother, and hopefully with them Olaf.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at her sister worriedly. She didn't see the point in asking if she was okay or not because it was clear she wasn't. Elsa hadn't moved from her spot and Anna wondered if she would.

"They'll find him. You'll see."

"I know." Elsa left without looking at her sister or anyone else. She was taught to not let her subjects see her cry. No one should see a queen cry because a queen was meant to be strong, and she would be. For Olaf.

* * *

Olaf blinked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was light followed by movement. But it wasn't him who was moving. It was the man that had taken him and was carrying Olaf on his back. Olaf immediately begun to move to break free only to fall on the ground. Since it was winter he landed on a ground of snow. It just wasn't deep enough yet to soften his fall. He landed with a thud and the next thing he noticed after his vision cleared was that he was tied up, and it didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"The boy's awake."

Olaf looked up to see two figures standing over him. The sun in the sky blinded his vision but the two men bent down to his level and he could see that it was Hans.

"Hans!"

"You remember me?"

Olaf struggled against his ropes. "I only saw you for a few moments but I know you. You tried to kill Anna."

Hans huffed. "I didn't try and kill her. I just left her for dead. Why don't people get that distinction?"

"Enough brother. We need to go."

"Who are you?" Olaf asked before the man picked him back up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Klaus."

"Okay Klaus." Olaf said in a curious tone. "You and Hans need to put me down and take me back home."

"And why would we do that?" Hans asked smugly.

"Because my mom is Queen Elsa and she has powers. You know that and so you should know what will happen if she finds you. Momma's really protective of me." Olaf explained.

"That's what we're counting on."

"What do you mean?" His question was a little shaky by the bouncing while Klaus was walking.

"Queen Elsa is protective of her sister. We know that."

"That's because you-"

Hans didn't let Olaf finish. "But the bond of two sisters is different from the bond of a mother and child."

Olaf looked at Hans with squinted eyes, or at least the best he could from his position. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been a human for long, have you?" asked Klaus.

Olaf gasped. "How do you know that? What's going on?"

"You're a little more famous than you think Olaf."

Before Olaf could ask any more questions he was thrown off of Klaus's shoulder and into a sled.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to carry you the whole time."

"Than why don't you untie me and I'll walk." Olaf smiled. He didn't know Klaus at all and didn't know Hans that long, but he was hoping they were both pretty dumb.

"Let's go ahead and tell you that if you have any ideas of escaping, we'll go ahead and kill you. Sure you will be beneficial to us alive, but I'm sure the message will still get across if we send your mother your head."

So they weren't dumb. But Olaf suddenly felt a chilling fear. Something his mother had tried to warn him about many times since he became human. He could really die...and she wouldn't be able to save him.

He gulped. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at Hans. "I know why you're doing this, but why are you doing this?" He asked Klaus.

"We're not going to waste time with our story. We need to go." The brothers got in the sled and began to move.

"Where are we going?"

"We are taking you to someone." Hans answered.

"Why are you taking me to someone if you're the ones who are wanting me?"

Klaus looked at Hans. "Does he ever just shut up?"

His brother sighed. "I don't know. I never knew him. But if he's anything like Princess Anna we need to cover his mouth."

"That's okay," Olaf said. "I'll be quiet."

Olaf was laid down on the floor so all he could see was the trees above him. He saw them fly by and could only imagine Arendelle falling away from them. It all happened so quickly that he had no idea what to think or do at the moment. All he knew was that he already missed his family and wished for them to find him.

He looked up at the brothers and asked, "Can I sing?"

* * *

Elsa paced the floor. Anna, Kai, and Gerda were in the room with her standing near the wall. Although Queen Elsa had been practicing and learned to control her powers, the fear and worry of Olaf's safety was causing snow and ice to slowly fill the room. At the moment it was only a wide circle on the floor around but mimicked the shape of her pacing. A thin layer of ice was creeping up the window panes and the temperature was dropping. Elsa begged for them to leave her alone because she didn't want them freezing but since the two always saw her as their niece or daughter they couldn't have, they insisted that they would stay with her. And Anna being Anna, Elsa knew that no amount of orders or dragging by guards could get her sister to leave her alone. Elsa didn't mind one bit. In fact, she wanted her sister with her, but because they couldn't get too close to her, all they could do was give her comforting words.

"Olaf is a smart kid." Kai, Gerda, and Elsa looked skeptically at Anna. "In his own way."

"He's your son Queen Elsa. He'll be okay."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, but none of this is really helping me. I promised to protect him. I should have been more careful."

"Elsa, we didn't know."

The Queen glared at her sister. "Didn't know? Of course we knew. His dreams. The Southern Isles informing us that Hans and one of his twelve brothers were missing. I don't care what Grand Pabbie said. I should have been more careful. I should have taken more precautions." Elsa's voice was getting louder. Then she remembered that the French Ambassador had given her a few gifts for emergency. A few guards and the promise that he would help with any enemy country. And the Southern Isles was an enemy.

She ordered Kai to send out quick word to the Ambassador of Olaf's kidnap and keep an eye out for Hans and his brother. Kai obeyed and left.

After a few more minutes of pacing and worrying, Elsa huffed. "I cannot just sit here and wait while Olaf is out there in danger."

"Where are you going?!" Anna called out to Elsa as she walked off in a hurry.

Elsa stopped and looked at her sister. Anna gasped at the look in Elsa's eyes, a look she had never seen before but already knew what it meant.

"I am going to go and find my son."

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure where to start first but she knew the guards would be checking inside and outside the kingdom. So she decided to check with the last person she thought might have seen Olaf. His tutor.

Since the tutor, Mr. Andersen, didn't live in the castle Elsa made her way to the village. She had never seen his home before but she had Kai give her all the information about him and she was able to remember where his home was. She eventually found it and didn't hesitate to knock on the small wooden door. When she saw it she was thankful to see a familiar face.

"Your Majesty. What brings you here?"

"Mr. Andersen, have you seen Olaf lately? He's missing." The tutor's eyes widened.

"Only during our lesson Your Majesty. I had..."

Elsa's heart began to beat faster when Andersen paused. "What is it?"

"I..I had let him out early. He seemed like he needed it with what is coming close."

Elsa knew that he knew of Olaf's special circumstances. In fact, almost everyone in the kingdom knew but only a select few knew of the solstice issue. Andersen was one of them.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No Your Majesty. I simply told him to go and enjoy the day. He ran out in hurry though. I guess that's not too much of a surprise."

Elsa's mind raced to think where he would go but it was hard to find an answer when Olaf could be found anywhere in town. She figured that since the guards were looking through the main part of town she would go and check out one of the homes. More specifically one of Olaf's friends home. The best bet was Carina.

She had to ask around first to find out where the little girl lived but luckily she was able to find it. When she reached closer she noticed odd marks on the ground. She stopped and bent down to get a closer look. She gasped. There were two different sets of footprints and markings that looked like someone could have been dragged. Was it possible that this belonged to Hans and Olaf? She followed them when she realized that they led into the forest where Kristoff and the guards were looking.

As she was running towards the trees, she thought back on the last time she saw Olaf before he was kidnapped.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Mom?"_

_Elsa looked up from her work to see her blonde haired son looking at her in the doorway._

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm working. Is there something you need?"_

_Olaf walked up and took his seat by hers at the table. "Do I have a birthday?"_

_She could always leave it to Olaf to ask the questions she never once thought of. "Uh..."_

_"It's okay if I don't. I don't need one. It was just something Anna and Kristoff said. They were trying to figure out how old I am. Anna said I was born when you created me which would be the same day of your coronation. Kristoff said it was when I became human and then they kinda just starting arguing like they normally do. So I asked Mr. Andersen and Adolf but they said I should probably ask you. But it's okay if I don't have one. I was just curious."_

_Elsa stared at Olaf after his long winded explanation. "Well...I guess.."_

_Before she could really give him an answer or idea of what she was thinking Kai interrupted her and sent her off to a meeting, leaving her Olaf by himself; and always thinking of what or who he was._

* * *

Elsa continued to search through the forest. She noticed that it was getting dark really quick and unfortunately, she would have to head back to the castle. Thankfully she ran into a few guards on her way.

"Queen Elsa, what are you doing here?" They asked worried.

"I'm looking for Olaf."

"You need not worry. We will find him."

"I understand and I trust you, but I cannot just stand by and wait with worry."

The captain of the guard looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I understand. We need to get you back home however. A few of the men will continue to search through the night."

Elsa agreed that she couldn't ask the guards to stay up all night and every night until Olaf was found. Like her they needed rest. She only hoped that Hans and his brother wouldn't have taken him too far away by the morning.

* * *

Olaf wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he woke up when he felt a cold wind brush against his skin. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. He saw that where ever they were, the snow had fallen more and the air was getting far colder, as if they were in the North Mountain. He looked around and asked the brothers, "Where are we?"

Klaus stopped the sled and the brothers got out. Hans grabbed Olaf but to his relief, instead of tossing him over their shoulder Hans let him walk since his legs were free.

Olaf never walked in snow before as a human since this was his first winter as one and realized immediately that it was difficult to walk on the snow. His feet kept falling through and Hans had to help keep him up. They walked up to a cave and although the wind was obstructing his view, Olaf could see a figure in the opening that looked like a wolf. He was nervous. Anna and Kristoff told him about how the wolves attacked him on their journey to Elsa and Olaf was worried that the wolf was going to attack him now. Was this how he was going to die?

They finally got to the cave and although it was small, it was nice to be out of the cold sharp wind.

"I see you brought him."

Olaf looked around the cave and noticed an old woman sitting on some kind of bench.

"Yes. Now what do you suggest we do?" Hans asked the lady.

"Hi. I'm Olaf." He wasn't sure why he was smiling at the lady but he figured it was just because it was in his nature.

"So you're the snowman. I've heard about you boy." The lady said.

"Great. Because I've never heard of you."

"Well let me introduce myself. I am the hermit Igna. All you really need to know about me is my powers." Before Olaf could question she set fire through out the cave but it never touched them. It disappeared as quick as it appeared and everything was normal again.

"Cool!" Olaf looked at her with wide eyes to match his wide smile.

Igna looked at him confusedly and back at the two brothers with questioning eyes.

"Don't ask. We're not sure." Hans said deadpanned.

"We brought him to you. Now what do we do."

Igna looked at Olaf and walked around him.

"Why are you circling around me like a vulture?"

She finally stopped in front of him and smirked. "Do you know the price of your magic boy?"

"I don't have magic. But my mom does and when she learns I've been kidnapped, she won't be happy. My mom is the sweetest, most kindest and warmest person ever, but she is very protective of her sister Anna and me."

"I was referring to the magic that made you a human."

Olaf looked at her and blinked a few times. Igna sighed. "The celestial magic that turned you into a human."

Olaf continued to stare. "Hey wait a minute!" He looked back and forth between the brothers and Igna. "How do you know that? I didn't tell you anything."

"I know a lot of things."

"Than you know why I'm here?"

She looked at him oddly before realizing what he meant. "I asked them to bring you here because I wanted to see you myself. Tell me, do you know how to remain human?"

Olaf looked down. "No."

"Do you want to stay a human?"

"I don't know. I love it but I was born a snowman. I guess it won't matter. Mom will love me no matter what."

"Well luckily for you, I know the secret."

Olaf looked up at her. "You do?"

"Yes. Would you like to know."

Olaf watched her intensively and thought before answering. "Yes."

* * *

Despite how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't sleep. She was up all night imaging all the scenarios of what Hans and his brother would want with Olaf and they all had her scared even more. She never imagined having a child, especially with her powers. She also never imagined those powers giving her child but they did. And now he was missing.

She shot out of bed and out of the room making her way to Anna's room. She usually wouldn't bother the two but she needed someone to talk to and her sister was the best choice.

"Anna?" Elsa knocked gently on Anna's and Kristoff's door, hoping it was loud enough to wake up Anna but not too loud to wake up Kristoff. Which she knew was impossible because Anna was the heavy sleeper and Kristoff was the light sleeper. Sleeping in the mountains did that to you.

"Elsa?" As she thought, it was Kristoff that opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Besides my son missing? I can't sleep."

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

"I can't find him if I'm sleeping. I need you to take me to the mountains so I can look."

"Elsa," Her brother-in-law stepped out into the hall and quietly shut the door so their conversation wouldn't wake Anna. "The guards are out searching right now. Hans and his brother couldn't have gone too far. If nothing else, they will find a trail. I know it's going to be hard but you need to rest. You need to be strong. For Olaf."

Elsa sighed. "I know. I just keep imaging the worse."

"Well from what we know of Hans, if he wanted Olaf dead, he would have done so already."

Kristoff knew it was a risky statement but they both knew it was true. Besides, Elsa needed some type of hope. Knowing Hans wouldn't kill Olaf yet was the only one he could think of.

"Perhaps you're right. We do know a little about Hans...but we don't know anything about is brother."

"Did the Southern Isles contact you back yet?"

"No. And that only makes matters worse."

As if by cue, Kai came up the hall to meet the two.

"Kai. What's wrong?"

The two didn't pay attention to how he was dressed but he came up to Elsa and handed her a letter. "This just arrived."

Elsa glanced at Kristoff before taking the letter. She just stared at it, immediately knowing it was from the Souther Isles.

"Open it." Kristoff urged.

With shaky hands, Elsa turned the envelope and opened it up. She pulled the letter out and began reading it. The two men looked at her, waiting for any kind of response, and Kristoff tried to read over her shoulder only to find her hair was draped over her shoulder, blocking his view.

"Queen Elsa? What does it say?"

Elsa looked up at her advisor and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I want you to send out a group to the borders and search every corner. Now."

Her voice was firm and Kai didn't even think about questioning anything. He left the queen with her brother-in-law, standing in the hallway in the middle of the night.

"Elsa? What did it say?"

Kristoff watched the snow queen fold the letter in her hand and walk away without a word. He gave no question to follow her.

"Elsa! What did it say?" He asked again.

Elsa stopped and turned around, but she didn't answer him. "You are to take me to the trolls. I have a few questions for them and they will answer."


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning wind was howling as Elsa and Kristoff flew up to the mountains to see the trolls. The sled kept swaying slightly back and forth from the speed of their ride. With Elsa's reaction to the letter, which she had yet to tell him about, Kristoff was too nervous around the Queen to strike up a conversation. Thankfully, they reached his family in good time and was now standing in front of them. Well, Elsa was while Kristoff was a little behind her in case she got really angry and started to lose control.

"I want you to tell me everything you know. Now." Elsa ordered Grand Pabbie.

There was a moment of pause while he looked at Kristoff and back at the Snow Queen. He didn't want to tell her because he thought it would only make matters worse. However, the look on her face warned him against the idea. She had suffered enough and after hearing the news of Olaf being taken, the troll knew it was time for her to know. To know the truth about the magic.

"The magic." He said.

"The magic that turned Olaf into a human. What do you know about it."

"Since it is a celestial magic, it is bound by nature. A little like yours Your Majesty."

"What do you mean 'bound by nature' Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked from behind.

The troll sighed before answering. "Nature is one of the purest form of magic, but it comes at a great cost."

"What cost?"

"A sacrifice."

The silence that filled Elsa's ears almost made her miss what the troll said next. The forced her mind to stop reeling and focus to what he was telling her. If Olaf truly was in danger by Hans, she needed to know everything.

"A sacrifice? What do you mean by that?" She forced herself again to not think about Anna. It was hard when that story and the present situation both involved Hans.

"Your sister Anna sacrificed herself to protect you from Hans. That saved her from being frozen forever, but while she would have been frozen if she did not act on that sacrifice, She would have still been alive."

"What?" Kristoff asked. Now he felt sick.

"She would have remained alive but encased forever in ice. However, this magic's sacrifice is...a little more dire."

"Explain." Elsa said firmly, trying to keep her own sickness from forming.

"Death."

* * *

 

"WHAT?!" Olaf yelled.

"There is no need to yell boy. We are all right here." Igna deadpanned.

"You just told me to kill my mother?! How can I not yell at that? Why would I do that?"

"I already told you. To remain human."

"I rather be a snowman!"

Hans stepped forward and looked at the old hermit with fire in his eyes. "If Olaf kills Elsa, how would I get my revenge?"

"Is it not Anna you want revenge on brother? After all, she was the one who stopped you."

Hans looked at his brother. "Anna isn't worth my time. I must rather take the reward of killing the Snow Queen."

"I WON'T DO I!"

Olaf's last yell was met with a slap to his face, causing it to sting and become slightly red.

"If you yell one more time boy, I swear.."

Tears began to form in his eyes but something began to swell in Olaf's chest. Something he had never really felt before. Was it something to do with being a human?

"Now if you promise not to yell, I will let you two know that I did not say Olaf had to kill her."

The former snowman looked up at the woman, his tears fading away. He was still shocked by the news but was glad that he would never have to hurt his mother. But still...

"Anyone can do it. So you kill two birds with one stone."

Klaus smiled, understanding. "Hans takes his revenge and Olaf remains a human."

The other two boys remained quiet. Each in their own thoughts. Igna looked at the oldest and asked, "What is it you're getting out of this. With Elsa dying and Olaf becoming a real human?"

Klaus smirked. "I guess I was trying something new."

Hans and Igna knew it wasn't the truth but Olaf felt sick by hearing it. He didn't understand how anyone could be so...what was the word his tutor taught him? Malicine? Malfious?

* * *

 

The ride back to the castle was faster than the ride to the trolls, and there was nothing Kristoff could think of to say to calm Elsa. She wasn't freaking out as her sister probably would, but he could feel the guilt and utter fear radiating off of her. In the corner of his eye he could see her holding her stomach and he didn't think it was stomach pains. This was more maternal, and he understood why.

The news they both received made everything far worse, but the hope that Olaf wouldn't make that choice to remain a human was the only thing to keep them, mostly Elsa, a little more sane. Sure, Olaf wasn't the smartest kid on earth but there were moments he showed his wisdom. Also, he had only said that he wanted to know what it felt like to be a human, not necessarily remain one. He seemed happy enough as a snowman and had said he understood that he would always be one, even if he was a human.

Later that morning, they still hadn't heard news from any of the guards but to their luck, the French Ambassador did reply back. Apparently, he had informed one of his allies that lived rather close by had said that he spotted two men with a little boy. Their location said that they were close by and heading in the direction of Arendelle.

"Why would they leave only to come back?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. If you're going to kidnap someone, I don't think you would want to head in the direction where you took them. Ah! Maybe we got lucky, maybe Hans realized it was stupid and is bringing him back."

"I don't think he's that stupid."

Anna went on about small hopes and 'maybes' while Elsa stood in front of the windows. Kai and Gerda and a few guards were in the room with her, Anna, and Kristoff. Surprisingly, even the guards had tried to soothe Elsa's fears. Her and Kristoff informed everyone what they had learned from the trolls.

"Like I said, Olaf is smart. In his own way. I don't think-"

"Anna," Elsa didn't look at her. "please stop talking."

The tone of her voice gave a wave of pain and sorrow that only a true mother could feel. Everyone remained quiet. There wasn't much they could do. If Hans and his brother were returning with Olaf, which the French ally reported was still alive, all they could really do now was wait.

"What are you going to do when they get here?" Anna asked her sister. She wished she could help but it seemed the only thing that could was for Elsa to see Olaf's face. To see that he was at least still alive.

Everyone looked at her with anticipation. Queen Elsa had been a daughter, a sister, and a queen. Through it all she held powers that gave fear to everyone, even her, and although she was learning to control them and the kingdom loved her, they knew that she could easily be dangerous if she wanted. Now she was mother who had yesterday lost her child. A child that was born from her magic and her only reminder that she could give life with the one thing she always feared most. No one could predict what she might do.

Elsa let out a deep breath that she wasn't aware she was holding before turning around and facing her sister and subjects.

"I will give Hans what he deserves."

* * *

 

"Why are we heading back home?"

Olaf knew the answer but he still hoped it would be different than what they gave him.

"Please don't kill my mother." He pleaded.

The brothers still had him tied up but they made him walk since he could keep himself up on the snow without falling through. They had left the cave around dawn and had been walking the whole day.

"Why don't we take the sleigh?" Olaf thought it was rather stupid that they would use one to kidnap him and take him to the hermit, but not use it to go back to Arendelle. After all, it was a rather long walk and he was getting tired.

"I would love to but Hans here is always one for dramatic affect."

"So I heard." Olaf muttered. He didn't dare say out loud that it was a really stupid reason for not taking the sleigh.

"Well aren't you cold?"

"No." Klaus answered.

"Me neither I guess. I guess I'm like mom. Since I was born a snowman, the cold doesn't bother me. But why aren't you?"

Hans sighed and stopped. "If we tell you, will you promise to shut up. At least until we get there?"

Olaf looked Klaus who had a smirk on his face. "Okay?"

"But you can't tell Queen Elsa or Anna."

"Princess Anna, and why?"

"We rather it be a surprise." They both smiled and it was scaring him.

Just like Igna, Hans and Klaus held out their hands and shot fire around them. What surprised Olaf after the fact that they had powers of fire that could really hurt his mom, was that their fire didn't burn the trees. When he asked why they said that it was meant to only harm those of the opposite power. People with powers like his mom's. They also said that they could use their new powers to keep themselves warm.

"Well that explains why you're not cold. But how did you get them?"

"Tell me brother, what is his intelligent level?" Klaus laughed.

"Hey!"

"Not sure. Probably around Anna's. Not that bright."

"I can hear you, you know!"

The brothers ignored Olaf has they continued on to Arendelle, for the next ten minutes. Then they had to threaten to cover his mouth again if he talked, sang, or hummed. Or do anything that required the vocals. To their relief it wouldn't last long because Arendelle was back on the horizon and getting closer.

* * *

 

It was mid-afternoon when one of the guards informed the royals that the brothers and Olaf were in sight and about half an hour away from the kingdom's gate. Elsa ordered for the citizens to be taken into the castle for protection. She wasn't sure entirely what called her for this action but with how furious she was, she had a feeling that the battle with Hans and Klaus wasn't going to end well.

"Your Majesty," The captain of the guard walked up to her, "I do not mean any disrespect towards you, but I am curious."

"About what?"

"Prince Hans and his brother..."

It was clear that he was hesitant about what he was going to say but he also didn't need to. She understood. She was preparing for a battle. A battle that was unevenly matched. She had powers of ice while they had none. Like before in her ice palace, it was unfair. She knew what it made her look like. A real Ice Queen. She also didn't care. And then she remembered something she had forgotten.

"Olaf's dreams."

"What about them?" The captain asked.

"He had a dream that Hans and another man attacked Arendelle. They had powers. Powers of fire. I can't help but feel that maybe it was a sign. He was born of magic so it's not really shocking that he experiences magical things. Perhaps those dreams told him what would come."

To Elsa's surprise, the captain understood. "I will guarantee the kingdom's safety."

He left her to get ready for the arrival of Hans and his brother. She didn't think about what else Olaf's dream was about. She couldn't brace herself to think about that right now.

Soon, the whole kingdom was safe in the castle. Anna, Kristoff, and the guards remained at the front gate of the castle, while most of the citizens found viewing spots on the castle's balconies just as when Hans first attacked her family. Now he was attacking it again. She wondered if this battle would also result in a sacrifice of someone she loved dearly.

The time came when Hans, Klaus, and Olaf reached her view. Relief washed over her when she saw her son's face, but it was soon replaced with rage when she saw her son tied up and forced to walk. Before she could make the first move, the man who she assumed was Hans' brother set fire to a nearby vegetable cart. To everyone's shock, and slightly her's, it had came out from his hand. She realized that Olaf's dream was right and when she looked him in the eyes, she could see that he was trying to beg to her to leave. What did he know that she didn't?

"Queen Elsa!" Hans called out. "Are you ready to make a deal?"

"Your kingdom for Olaf." Klaus added.

"Mom! Don't!"

Elsa stepped forward, as did the brothers. Olaf remained where he had stopped.

"Hans! You have attacked my family once. I won't let you do it again."

Hans laughed, pointing at Olaf. "I already have!"

"You want a kingdom so bad you are willing to murder a young child?!"

"No." That shocked her. And the audience in the castle.

"I don't really want your kingdom. Well, not anymore. You see, you and your sister humiliated me."

His laughter turned to a venom. "I want my revenge. However, Anna isn't really must of a challenge for me. She doesn't have powers. Like you. And me."

He opened his hand to show that he too could control fire. This made everything worse.

Before she could react, a fireball was thrown at her without warning. She could hear Olaf and Anna call out to her but thankfully, she managed to create enough ice as a shield that it protected her from getting burned. It did, however, cause her to be thrown back on the ground. When she looked back up Hans was walking towards her and Klaus had disappeared out of sight. Along with Olaf.

Elsa stood up and got ready to attack Hans when a snowball hit his face. A snowball she didn't throw. She looked around to see that Olaf standing next to a cart and tossing another snowball in his hand. She had never seen the look on his face before, and a small part of her was scared.

"Olaf?"

"Leave. My. Mother. Alone!" He yelled out. He threw the snowball again at Hans who began to walk towards him. Motherly instinct empowered her, causing her to blast Hans across the village. Anger began to cover her vision that she wasn't aware of what was happening around her as she headed towards Hans.

She didn't realize that Olaf was no longer tied up, or that Klaus had somehow gotten in a battle with Anna and Kristoff who were no longer safe in the castle. What she also did not fully realize was the the snowball Olaf threw didn't come from the ground. The snow had not yet fallen enough to create one.

"Hans!" Elsa cried out. She had enough, and decided that she would never give him a second chance again.

Olaf watched his mother walk towards Hans and soon the two were in a battle of fire and ice. Hans was strong but he could see that his mother was in no mood for games. She was fighting with motherly instincts and anger. He saw Anna and Kristoff were barely fairing against Klaus. Why they started to fight him Olaf wasn't sure since they didn't have magic, but Kristoff had found a shield and was trying to use his axe when he got closer. Unlike his brother, Klaus wasn't really using his fire to fight back. Olaf still wasn't sure what he wanted but he didn't care. All he wanted was for these two fiery brothers to leave his family and home alone.

Ice began to cover the ground and find its way to Hans and Klaus. It slipped under everyone's feet just as if it was Elsa who was creating an ice rink. But that wasn't Olaf's plan. His chest was hurting from the inside and all he could think about was making Hans and Klaus hurt.

"Olaf!" Elsa cried out.

He didn't hear her. Ice and snow began to flow from his hands and spread across the village. Hans looked at the boy who now possessed the same powers his mother did, and saw the fire in his eyes. He grinned. This was definitely new. And challenging. Hans took his attention away from Elsa and headed back towards the boy, melting the ice the Queen was throwing at him.

"Hans! Leave him alone!"

Elsa's cry caught Olaf's attention and he realized what was happening. He gasped and started to run away from Hans, his anger fleeing as well. He ran towards Anna and Kristoff hoping that maybe he could protect them from Klaus while Elsa tried to fight Hans. Not that he really wanted her to, but he kenw that she could handle Hans better than he could. He wasn't sure how he had gotten ice powers but at the moment he didn't care.

"Olaf! Get back!"

Olaf continued to run until he reached the second half of his family. He stood in front of them and blasted Klaus away.

"Whoa." Kristoff exclaimed. "Since when could you do that?"

Olaf looked down at his hands before saying, "I don't know."

"You idiot! Don't you remember why you're here?" Klaus yelled out.

"I won't let you hurt my family. I won't let you kill my mom just so I can stay a human!"

"What?!" Anna and her husband cried out at the same time. Kristoff was shocked most by the statement since it was different from what the trolls had said. And then he realized.

"Olaf. Get inside. We'll deal with this." He held up his shield and axe, ready to fight again.

"How?" His wife asked.

"Don't really know."

"That's not really helpful Kristoff."

The ice harvester took a glance at Olaf before turning his attention back to Klaus. Why did they leave with him only to come back? Did it have something to do with Olaf's new ice powers? Klaus started to use his fire again but the three ducked from his blast.

"Anna. Get Olaf out of here."

"Kris-"

"It's not a request Anna!"

For the first few months of their marriage, he had never yelled at her in that way but considering the circumstances, she wasn't going to argue. She grabbed Olaf and began to head back to the castle.

"Come on Olaf."

"No! I can't. You go."

"Olaf! Now's not the time to argue."

He didn't listen. Olaf wiggled out of her grip and began to run back towards his mother, who was still fighting Hans. And from what he could see...she was about to lose.

At the same moment when Olaf freed himself from Anna, Hans had struck Elsa down on the ground and was coming up from behind her. It was just like his dream and the last time Hans attacked, but this time instead of using a normal sword Hans brought his hand up and created one made of fire. Fear weighed Olaf down and wondered if like in his dream, he was turning to snow again. He took a peek at his legs while he still ran but saw that he was still a human. He couldn't stop. He continued to run, calling out Elsa's name and praying he reached her in time.

Within seconds, he found himself standing between Hans and Elsa and feeling a pain that was no longer in his chest. All he could see was a look of victory on Hans' face. All he could hear was a cry spreading through the air.

* * *

 

Elsa's heart broke when she saw Anna's frozen body because of her. It shattered when she saw Hans' sword through Olaf, who was between Hans and her. Although it was made of fire, it didn't burn Olaf but it did manage to make him bleed as any sword would.

"Well...not exactly what I had planned but good enough." Hans pulled his sword of fire out of the boy and stepped back to watch him fall into Elsa's arms.

"Klaus!" He called out to his brother.

This got the other three's attention. They began to run towards Hans and Elsa. The royals didn't care that the brothers than left without a word or look back. They could only focus on Olaf, who was bleeding in his mother's arms.

"Olaf?" Anna whispered. The whole village looked on to the saddest scene they had ever have to witness. Unlike before, it might not have a happy ending.

"Olaf! Olaf, honey, you'll be okay. I promise." Elsa's words were hardly audible with her sobbing while Kristoff called out for guards and medics.

They were crying while Elsa tried to stop the bleeding with no luck. The trolls words came back to her.

"Olaf. Why? Why did you do that?"

She wanted to smack her self for thinking he would say that he did it to remain a human.

He gasped for air. "Because...I ..I love you mom. I don't care what happens to me. I'll be...I'll be fine."

Her sobbing only worsened when he smiled at his words. Even in death, he was carefree and only looked at the good side. But what was good about him dying and her not being able to save him with her magic?

Guards and the doctor began to arrive. The doctor knelt down in front of Olaf and began to try and stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

"Olaf, please. I'm so sorry." Elsa continued to cry.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper.

"I promised to protect you. I couldn't do it." Her guilt over her sister and now her son was too much. She promised herself she would never use her powers again.

"Mom?"

Elsa looked down at the boy in her arms, wishing that this was a bad dream she would wake up from to learn that he had never been kidnap by the brothers. Or even that he had never turned human and the sword wound was just some snow that melted that she could fix with a flick of her hand.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll be okay. I'm right here. I'm not leaving." She thought of everything she could say to calm him down but knew that it was meant more for her. Olaf was calm. Strangely calm.

"Mom." He said again.

Elsa stopped talking and listened to what she feared might be his last words. "I love you. And Anna and Kristoff. And even Sven. I love that you made me." He giggled the best he could with the pain in his body.

"Even if you didn't mean to. Even if me coming to life from her powers was a mistake. I'm glad it happened. I had fun. Not only did I get to know what it's like to be a human, I got to know what it's like to be a live. And feel heat. And see summer."

He continued to smile. "And that's more than any snowman could ask for. Thank you mommy. I love you."

Her shattered more, if it was possible, when Olaf gently closed his eyes and rested his head on her arm. Royal cries filled the air and everyone in the village began to cry. Even the guards and the doctors. They had just lost the happiness soul any of them had ever known. All the people in the kingdom thought back to their moments with Olaf. The drunks from the bar and how the little snowman could brighten their day. His friends that played with him when he was both a snowman and human. Carina who remembered how her closest friend comforted her with his bright smiles and warm hugs when her grandmother died.

Anna and Kristoff thought back to when they first met the living snowman. This time they weren't laughing when they thought about how they played hot-potato with his head when Anna had kicked it off.

Elsa continued to cry heavily. Her heart had broken and shattered and she didn't think it would ever be healed again. She loved her parents as any child would and loved her sister dearly. But she knew that she could never love anyone as much as she loved Olaf. Even if in the future she had found a husband and had a child with him, they couldn't compare. Olaf had taught her that her powers could do wonders and bring life, even if he didn't know he taught her. She thought back to all her moments with him. When she first created him and when she first saw him waddle into her ice palace on his stubby feet. Every laugh echoed in her ears and somehow, she could feel a faint heat when she thought back to every warm hug he had given her.

He had told her once that it was because she made him that way. So it meant that she was cold like people had once that. He was the one person, or life, she never had fear of harming with her powers. But that was no more.

And for the first time in his existence, Olaf's body began to feel cold, and she wondered if it bothered him.

* * *

 

...Yes. I left you there. No. I will not give you my address for you to find me and kill me. Yes. I will update one or two more chapters. Please don't kill me. :)

 


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's sobs shook through her body. Her tears fell onto Olaf's body still lying in her arms. Her ears felt as if they were packed with cotton and her heart felt broken. No. It didn't feel broken. It was. What mother's heart wouldn't be broken after experiencing her son die in her arms? After feeling all the warmth he ever possessed slowly fade away with the winter air. Elsa stared down at Olaf's face. Caressing his cheek and brushing his hair away from his face. She didn't realize Anna had been calling her name softly until she placed a hand onto her shoulder, bringing her back from the depths of a mother's sorrow. Even for a moment.

"Elsa?" Anna choked out. "Please. Let's go inside."

It took all the courage Elsa had left to pull her eyes away from Olaf and to Anna. She saw her sister's red swollen eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. She noticed that there was redness that didn't come from crying. When she looked around she noticed that for the last however many minutes, she had been creating a small ice and wind storm surrounding her. Although she didn't create it consciously, her powers reflected her emotions. And right now she wished to be alone. To morn her son's death and continue to cradle his body, praying for him to return. She didn't realize that Anna had stayed right by her side, suffering her powers, until her hand fell onto her arm. Elsa could feel the chill through Anna's body.

"Anna." She whispered.

"Elsa. We need to go inside."

Elsa looked behind Anna to see Kristoff standing a few feet away. To either give them space or prevent himself from getting near her ice, she wasn't sure. After a few more moments, she finally manged to stop her powers. With Anna and Kristoff's help she got up and still carrying Olaf's body, headed back to the castle.

No one said a word. Not the villagers, the guards, the castle staff, or Kai and Gerda. It was as silent as the day they received word of the King and Queen being lost at sea. Only today, each and every person in the kingdom had lost a friend. Elsa didn't feel any better realizing just how many lives Olaf touched and what he meant to them. The walk back into the castle was a haze. She didn't even remember walking up to his room with his body and laying him down in the bed. She barely heard Kai inform her in a hushed whispered that the royal doctor would be up soon. Something to do about Olaf's body. She didn't understand. It was a blur. Her vision was a blur and her body was numb.

Anna called her name from behind her. It didn't matter. She didn't hear it. Elsa fell onto her knees and began to cry violently. Crying out Olaf's name and wishing that he didn't feel so cold when she touched him.

"Olaf..." She brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. Eyes that would never open again.

"Olaf. I love you so much."

Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, and Kai slowly walked out of the room. Anna hesitated, desperately wanting to comfort her sister the best she could, but knew deep down it wouldn't help. It was too great of a lost for Elsa. She knew what Olaf meant to her. He wasn't just a son. He was a reminder of what her powers could do. How they could bring joy, love, and most of all, life. He was a part of her. Not just from her magic. Anyone could see it when they looked into his ice blue eyes or brushed his blonde hair. The crook of his smile or the ring of his laughter. But all of that was gone.

She gently shut the door behind her to give Elsa the privacy she needed.

"Olaf. I love you. I loved you when I first saw you."

It hurt Elsa even more to speak those words. Not just because he wouldn't hear them, but because she never told him when he was alive. She never thought this day would come. Especially when he was a snowman. Although the fear that she might not be able to bring him back with her magic was there, it was a faint whisper. But now...

"When you came running into my snow castle on your little snowballs. The way you smiled and introduced yourself." She left out a cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I had know..."

She continued to cry. He understood that she didn't know that she brought him to life that night. He had told her that. Right before he...

It still hurt to say. To even think about it. She looked at his face one more time and broke down. She gave up trying to be strong. She let out the heavy waves of tears and let the sobs pound in her chest while she tried to catch her breath. All the while, her magic once again covering the room. Just as it did when she received news of her parents. Ice, snow, and frost covered ever inch of the floors, the door, the walls, and the windows. Every place her powers could reach. Every place except for her son's body. But it didn't matter. His body was already cold.

* * *

"Why did we leave? We had her. Elsa was hurt. We could have attacked and you would get your revenge."

"Well it's no fun if she's not expecting it." Hans said.

"Brother!" Klaus stepped in front of Hans. "What's wrong with you. We came here to kill Elsa."

"I know. I want it to be a fair fight. Like I said. It's not fun if I attack her while she's down. I may be evil, but I'm not heartless."

Klaus watched as his brother walked past him. "Then what do you expect us to do?"

"Wait." Hans sat down on a snow covered rock. They quickly made their way into the forest when he stabbed Olaf. "We wait."

"For what? I'm sure Queen Elsa would have her guards coming to get us shortly."

"Maybe. But that's not really a problem, is it brother?"

Klaus knew Hans was right. If Elsa sent guards to capture them they could easily kill them with their powers. He sighed, "You want to wait for Elsa to morn her son and come after us herself."

"Yep." Hans grinned.

"If Anna and that other guy comes?"

Hans gave a shrug. "We kill them."

* * *

Kristoff wiped his eyes as he walked down the hall, his wife following him.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill them."

Anna ran ahead of him and stopped him. "And then they will kill you. Kristoff please."

Her tears kept falling and blurring her vision, but she could see the determination on her husband's face. He was pissed. More than he had been when Hans tried to kill Elsa. There was a difference. Elsa survived.

"Don't try to stop me Anna! He killed Olaf. Olaf! I didn't think he would-...get out of my way."

"No! I won't lose you too! They have powers. Powers of fire! Even Elsa had trouble fighting them. We couldn't even defeat Hans' brother. What chance do you have alone?"

"Anna-"

"NO!"

Kristoff blinked. It was the same tone of voice he always heard Anna speak with Elsa. He knew he couldn't go and fight the brothers. He knew he wouldn't survive. He was just so damn pissed. He didn't know how much Olaf meant to him. The snowman was like a little brother. Sure, he was almost always annoying but he had a good heart. It was too much to see that kind of spirit die. He wanted the brothers to pay. But Anna was right. He couldn't fight them. So he did the only thing he could. He began to cry into his wife's shoulder.

Anna knelt down to the floor with her husband's head in her should, crying. She was in shock. Over Olaf dying and seeing her husband cry for the first time ever. He was always strong emotionally. He rarely showed his feelings. She didn't mind. He once said that she had enough for both of them. But to see him cry like this was proof how much Olaf could touch someone with his nature. It was too much. She began to cry with him in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Elsa's sobs began to die down, but the ice surrounding the room stayed. It felt like an eternity before she found the strength to stand, and even that was hard. She thought back to the moments in her life when she felt knocked down. When she hurt her little sister that fateful night. She cried out to her mama and papa, praying they could help. The day she received news of her parents at on the sea. Her coronation. All those times she cried out, hid, or ran away. Not anymore. She may have found the strength to accept her powers with the help of her sister, but even still there were days she was afraid. Afraid to hug her sister with fear that when she pulled back, Anna would once again be an ice sculpture. Only she wouldn't change back. She was always afraid.

Then she realized. Olaf wasn't. As a snowman, Olaf was more than ready to put his life before Anna's. He was simple minded often but he also was aware of that. It didn't matter to him. He never thought about getting damaged or melting. He put everyone before himself. Because he loved them. He was brave. He was never afraid of anything. Even when he stood in front of her with Hans' sword of fire piercing through him. He did it to save her. To save his mother. The mother he loved. Hiding in her room wasn't something he would want her to do. But then again, neither is going after the brothers and doing something bad. It didn't matter. She was already out of the room and walking down the hall. A trail of ice following her footsteps.

"Elsa?" Anna and Kristoff followed behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going after Hans."

Anna, and even Kristoff stepped in front of her.

"You can't!"

"Your Majesty!" Kai and Gerda ran up to the trio.

"What is it?"

Kai paused for a moment when he saw Elsa's eyes. They were red from crying but he could see a determination that only a mother possessed. "We found no trace of the brothers."

"What do you mean?"

"They left the kingdom. We believe they have gone into the woods. We need your orders. Should we go after them?"

He knew that it wasn't the best choice but he also knew that the guards of her kingdom would fight for her without a second thought. Elsa didn't realize that, like Olaf, she had touched the lives of her people as well.

Elsa sighed. "No. I need everyone to stay here."

She walked past the four. "You're going after them?!" Anna cried out to her.

"Yes."

"Why? They could hurt you!"

Elsa stopped mid step and looked back. Everyone held their breath.

"Tell that to Olaf."

She turned around and continued down the hall. Anna and the others watched as their Snow Queen walk away, leaving the air several degrees colder.

"You're not going to stop her?" Gerda aksed Anna, worried for the sister she saw grow up from a little girl to a queen.

"No." Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I can't."

* * *

It took about thirty minutes leaving the castle grounds and into the woods. If she had a carriage, it would be must faster, but Elsa wasn't going to drag down anyone else with her. She kept her eyes on the trees in the distance. Avoiding all the glances and stares from the villagers. She didn't pause for a moment when she reached the edge of the forest but continued on. She knew Hans and his brother was waiting for her. Elsa didn't know what was going on in their heads, especially Hans', except revenge. She also didn't care.

"Hans!" She yelled.

Hans' name echoed through the air and within a few seconds, he and his brother emerged into Elsa's view.

"I knew you would come." Hans smirked. He stood casually, as if it was a social call. His brother was beside him, oddly looking nervous. Elsa still didn't know what he was here for but then again, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment except making Hans pay for what he did to Olaf.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't." Hans looked towards his brother. "You were right brother. If she cared that much about her sister, she would care even more for her son."

"How did you know about Olaf?"

"Like you, he is-" He gave out a laugh. "I'm sorry. He was...famous."

Elsa let out a blast that the brothers barely managed to melt in time. "Explain."

"Not much to explain really." Klaus started. "The news of a Queen possessing powers of ice and snow is a remarkable revelation. To hear she can make snow come alive is even more impressive. Great job on that."

"I do have to thank my brother however. I was constantly making plans for revenge against you and your sister while I was working out my punishment. During that time, I managed to find a book that showed where one can get certain powers. Much like yours."

"Where?" Elsa asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus retorted. "Even though he had the book, he couldn't do much about it without a good plan. Which is why I gave him the news about the snowman in Arendelle that came alive. And more news came that the same snowman became a human. Again, well done."

The brothers were mocking her. Without a word she let out another blast followed by three more, hoping one of them would knock one of the brothers out. However, when the air cleared she immediately saw Hans right in front of her and he threw a fire ball right at her. The shield she created at the last second saved her face from being scarred but not enough to keep her from being blast back and rolling on the ground.

"Don't you want to know the rest?" Hans asked.

Elsa got back up. Not bothering to brush off the dirt and snow. "No! I want to kill you."

"That's not really good behavior for a queen."

"Perhaps not. But what else do you expect for a mother who just lost her son." Tears began to cover her vision but she wiped them away. She couldn't afford to be weak at the moment.

"But is he?"

Elsa froze. "What?"

"Is he your son? He was just a snowman. Perhaps you're more crazier than your sister."

It was too much. First he kidnapped Olaf. Then he killed him. Now he managed to mock not only Olaf, but her and her sister all in one breath. Without another breath both parties attacked and the trees around them began to catch on fire. Only for them to freeze over within seconds.

* * *

Anna kept pacing back and forth in front of Olaf's room. The royal doctor came up to the room to look at Olaf. Look. As if he's some kind of prize, she thought.

"Why bother? He's dead." She whispered.

"I don't know. The doctor does know more about Olaf, besides Elsa. Maybe he just wants to check..."

Kristoff didn't continue. He knew that whatever he said would only make Anna more upset. She was already upset about her sister fighting the brothers by herself. Even if she knew she couldn't stop Elsa. When Kristoff tried to tell her that Elsa would be fine, he was paid back by Anna yelling at him to stop talking. They had both stopped crying minutes ago but now Anna was causing foot paths to be etched into the carpet by all of her pacing.

Thankfully, the door opened and Adolf, the doctor stepped out. The look of confusion on his face didn't make the two feel any better.

"What is it? Is he gone? I mean..I know he's gone, but..he is.." Even Anna wasn't sure what she was saying now.

Adolf took a breath before giving up on holding back. "He's glowing."

"What?!" They both yelled. Even Kai and Gerda, who were remaining silent in the hall to give the two any comfort they could, were shocked. It definitely was not something they were expecting. Olaf turing back to a snowman because he died, sure. But now he was glowing?

Everyone entered the room to see two things. First, all the ice and snow that covered the room after Elsa broke down in it were now gone. The temperature of the room was even warmer. And two. Indeed, Olaf was glowing. It was a light blue glow that covered his body, from his head to his toes.

"Is he...alive?" It was Kristoff who asked.

"I'm not really sure."

"How can you not be sure?!" Anna asked in a harsh tone.

"Well..he's not cold anymore."

Gerda stepped forward. "What does that mean?"

Adolf looked at everyone. "He's warm. As if he is alive. But he doesn't have a pulse or anything. I did try to wake him up but nothing happened."

"When did it start?"

"Just a few moments ago. Almost right after I entered the room. I don't think I did anything but something must have happened."

Everyone continued to look at Olaf's body still lying on the bed. Kristoff let out a gasp. "The magic."

* * *

The battle of fire and ice was raging hard and both Elsa and the brothers were giving it their best. However, much to the brothers shock, Elsa was winning. She managed to cover most of Klaus' body in ice so thick that it was taking him a while to thaw himself out. Every now and then she would create more ice around him while she kept blasting Hans back.

"Enough!" He yelled. "I will not be humiliated again!" As he said this Elsa made her way quickly behind Klaus. Using him as a shield of sorts and without thinking or looking, Hans shot his biggest fireball yet towards Elsa. Since it was in blind rage, he did not manage to see Klaus right in front of her. Elsa stepped back as she watched Hans' attack melt straight through the ice and into Klaus' chest, killing him instantly.

The air grew silent as they watched the ice melt and Klaus' body fall into the thick snow now covering the ground. Elsa slowly looked up to Hans but he didn't scream. Instead, he was focused only on the Snow Queen.

"Hans," She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to."

"I don't care."

She let out a gasp. "What?"

"I have eleven other brothers back home. Sure, he was born right before me but do you really think that matters to me. I have spent my whole life underneath their shadows. For four years, they all even pretended I was invisible. Even my parents began to play along. They never meant anything to me. I knew that the only way to make a name for myself and to be seen was to become a king."

Hearing this Elsa began to see how Anna grew to like him so quickly. Although the situations were different, like her, she felt left out and invisible too. Anna connected with him on that level, but she never tried to take over a kingdom.

"So when I was ordered to attend your coronation, I thought it was a good opportunity. I knew no one was going to get to you after your history of shutting the gates and no one really seeing your face. So Anna was the only option. I would marry her and then, stage an accident." He walked towards her with a vengeful look.

"And then you." He smiled. He lunged forward with another attack.

* * *

"I don't understand. What's happening?"

"It's the magic Anna."

"What ma-...oh! Do you mean the magic that turned him into a human?"

"Yes. When Elsa and I visited the trolls last time, they said something."

"What was it Kristoff? Tell us!" Anna asked impatiently like a child wanting to open their present. Except she wasn't as happy.

"It was something about the celestial magic that turned him being natural."

"Natural?" Adolf asked.

"Like Elsa's. Nature based. However, Grand Pabbie said that like all things doing with nature, it called for a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Anna's enthusiasm lowered. "You mean...?"

Her husband nodded. "Yes. Someone had to die."

"Did Olaf know this?"

"I don't know Anna. All I understand is that I think...I think this is Olaf becoming a full human."

Just then, the glow around Olaf's body began to fade. They watched with anticipation and they all gasped when Olaf opened his eyes.

* * *

Elsa blocked another attack. "You kidnapped him to hurt me?!"

Hans threw. Elsa blocked. "At first that was the plan. However, the old hag that gave us the magic wanted to see him. To see if it was true."

"What?" They stopped firing at each other again.

"She first gave us the powers. Then we came here and found Olaf. Rather quickly I might say, but that's besides the point. When we brought him to her, she understood."

"The magic?" She wondered. Did the hag tell them something similar to what the trolls told her and Kristoff?

"Yes. The one that made him a human. She went on about sacrifice. How the magic required it for him to stay a human. We told him that we would sacrifice you."

Elsa gasped. "What? He wouldn't!"

"No. He didn't want to. But it was a great plan. I get my revenge against you and your sister, who I don't care about getting revenge with anymore. She's not on our level and is rather annoying. Anyways, I get my revenge and he stays a human."

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"It's quite simple. You die. He remains human. Oops." He grinned.

Elsa looked at him. "No. That's not what I meant."

"I guess it doesn't matter."

Before he could land another attack, Elsa acted first. She threw ice under his feet causing him to slip backwards onto the snow. It wasn't by any means enough to knock him out but it was enough for her to begin running back to the castle.

* * *

"Olaf?"

Anna took a step to the bed. The boy looked at his hands and around the room and then to Anna. He smiled.

"Hi Anna!"

Gerda let out a cry of joy. Kai and Kristoff laughed.

"Olaf!"

Anna ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Olaf. You're back!"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"I don't understand. Olaf, you're alive?"

Kristoff smirked. "We can see that Anna. But how?"

Everyone looked at Olaf, hoping for some answer that he knew that the others didn't. He continued to look around surprised. "Where's mom?"

* * *

Elsa didn't dare to look back. She knew Hans was behind her. She continued on her way. Surprisingly, Hans wasn't the type to attack when your back was turn. No. He wanted you to see it coming. She made her way back to the castle fast but as soon as she passed the gates, her stopped for the second time that day. Running up to her was Olaf. Running at full speed. Alive.

"Olaf?" She stopped with a jolt.

"Mom!" Olaf was calling out her name but she realized it wasn't for her. Not really. Instead it was to alert her that Hans was right behind her. As soon as she turned her head a fireball had hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Mom!"

"Elsa!"

Olaf and Anna screamed at the same time. When they reached her they knelt down, relieved to see that no serious damage was done. As they were tending to her, Kristoff engaged in the fight with Hans. Sword against fire.

"Back off mountain boy!" Hans kept throwing fire at the ice harvester who in turn kept blocking with the sword.

"Mom? Mom, are okay?"

"Olaf?" Elsa sat up to see her son's eyes staring back at her. They were filled with joy but mixed with worry. It dampened her spirits that rocketed when she saw him alive again.

"I don't understand."

"We'll explain later. We need to stop Hans before Kristoff dies." Anna said.

Elsa got up and saw that Hans was distracted with her brother-in-law. She took the opportunity, and like with his brother, she encased his body with ice. This time she didn't take any chances. She covered every inch of Hans with ice so thick it snuffed out his fire. Elsa and the others watched as red and orange flames flowed through the ice like water only for them to quickly freeze.

Guards and villager started entering the scene. They not only saw the murderer become encased with ice but many people were exclaiming how Olaf was now alive. Thankfully, they simply agreed it was magic. It was always their answer now when something unexplainable happened.

"Your Majesty!" A guard called out. It was Ralph. The same guard that accompanied Olaf on his midnight visit to the trolls.

"Is everything alright now?"

"It is now."

They all looked upon Hans' frozen body.

"Are we sure he can't escape?" Olaf asked beside his mother.

Elsa looked at her son and than back at the frozen prince. She put her hands up and created more ice, ensuring that there was absolutely no chance of Hans escaping.

"What should we do?" Kristoff asked.

"Guards. Take Hans to the dungeons. I will be there shortly."

It took several guards to move the ice block and make a pathway to the dungeon. While they were doing so, Elsa bent down to look at Olaf. For a moment, they forgot about all the eyes on them. Once more it was just mother and son.

"You're alive." She cried.

"Yeah. Not really sure how, but I guess it doesn't matter. Are you okay mom?"

He looked at her with his innocent eyes. Once again, caring only for others and the people he loved. Tears fell down Elsa's cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away. There was a good reason for the tears.

"You're alive." It was all she could say.

They wrapped their arms around each other and gave their warmest hug. Villagers cheered and Anna and Kristoff knelt down, joining in the hug.

* * *

There was about ten guards standing in the dungeon, watching the ice in case it started to melt. Surprisingly, they didn't see one drop of water. It was Elsa's magic in it's strongest form. Created by her strongest to desire. To protect the ones she loved.

Footsteps were heard as Queen Elsa made her way down the stairs in to Hans' cell.

"What should we do Your Majesty? Should we send him back home? If we did, he would most likely be executed."

The Captain of the Guard was right. Elsa sighed. She opened her hands to reveal a letter. The letter Hans' family sent her. She handed it to the guard not to read but to only hold, since she needed both of her hands for what she was about to do.

"Stand back." She informed the guards.

She covered the cell with ice and created a cloud at the top that constantly poured out ice and cold. Similar to Olaf's cloud when he was still a snowman. The guards did their best to not shiver in front of their queen. She didn't mind. Elsa knew it was getting dangerously cold but that was the point. She had thought of the punishment after she was sure Olaf would be safe for a moment without her.

After the cell was overly frozen, she released the ice around Hans face and turned the rest of the block so he was facing her.

"Wh-what...h-have you d-done?!" He shuttered from the cold.

"I would ask you the same but it doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is that from now on, this is your home."

"What?"

Elsa took the letter back and held it up. "This is from her family. More precisely your father. He explained where he stood with you and your brother. His orders were clear. You are not to return or step foot on the Southern Isles ever again or else you would be executed on the spot. He gave me permission to do as I wished with you and claimed your were now my prisoner. After what you have done today, I see not better fit as a punishment."

"So you're going to k-kill me as you have my brother?"

Elsa grimaced. "We both know very well you killed your brother. We both also know that you have no remorse for him."

"You're r-right. But do you really think you c-can keep me frozen forever?"

"No."

Frost covered his view as Elsa allowed more ice and cold to fill the cell. When she felt that it was safe, she let the ice around Hans melt. The guards took a step back. The second he was free Hans growled, made a fist, and blew fire at Elsa.

Or he tried to.

All that came from his hands was steam. He tried a few more times but was met with the same result.

"Aagh! What is this?!"

Elsa smirked. "This is your prison. I have made the cell so cold that it cannot be melted by time or your powers. You can only use them to stay alive. Nothing more."

"You can't do this!" He yelled through the cold air.

"I already have. You will never harm my family again. The guards will feed you. With that exception you will have no visitors or company and you will remain in this ice cell forever."

Hans screamed with rage.

"Save your breath Hans. You will need your fiery breath to survive."

With that, Elsa walked out of the dungeon, leaving the guards to watch over him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Olaf?"

Elsa walked through the halls looking for her little snowman. He came running out of the Grand Hall and ran into her with a hug.

"Mommy!" He grinned widely.

"Oh sweetie. You're safe now."

She picked him up and held him for a few minutes. They let their foreheads touch. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom. Everything's okay now."

"I don't understand. How are you alive?"

"I think it's the magic. The old lady they made me see said it had to do something about sacrifice."

"Yes. Hans said that they were going to kill me to keep you a human."

"I didn't want that momma. I didn't want to hurt you. I would rather be a snowman again than for you to die. I love being a human but it would never be worth it if I can't have you." Olaf smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe now."

"What about Hans' brother?"

Elsa put Olaf down to see Anna and Kristoff standing in the doorway that led to the Great Hall.

"He's gone." She told Kristoff. She didn't want to say more in front of Olaf.

"And Hans?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Hans can never escape."

"Good. Because if I see him again I swear-"

"Kristoff!" Anna scolded. Elsa and Olaf laughed.

"Come on mom. I'm hungry." He took Elsa's hand and pulled her into the Grand Hall. She saw that the table was already filled with food of various sorts. She didn't know how the cooks managed to make all of it in such a sort time, but she figured that like everyone else, they were excited for the new beginning.

Elsa watched her son eat away at the ham, and bread, and all of the desert. She had never felt better in her life. Her son was alive again and by her side. She guessed it didn't really matter how. Just that it was real. She joined in with the others in the dinner and cleared her mind of all worry and fear. Her family was alive. It was time to start anew.

* * *

Okay. I cried writing this. Both happy and sad tears. I'm not sure if it's because I had the beginning title of the Finding Nemo soundtrack on a loop, or that I was emotional because I haven't taken my meds in a while, or what. But I am done now. I do however hope to continue adding Olaf's human moments in my other fic. His first crush, birthday, etc. Please stay tuned for that. I really hope you enjoyed this. I think it ended well. Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
